Ce n'est qu'à moi que ça arrivent ces choses là
by clOclo-sorciere-megalo
Summary: Pour une jeune fille normale de 15 ans, vivant dans un orphelinat tout aussi normal, apprendre qu’elle possède des pouvoirs peut être un choc.Pour Miranda Vladev ce n’est qu’une occasion de plus pour caser:"Ce n'est qu'à moi que ça arrivent ces choses là"
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : chasse au trésor **

Au fond d'une classe de l'orphelinat Saint Jacques, près de Marseille, une jeune fille rêvassait. Elle traçait avec ses doigts des monstres à travers la buée d'une fenêtre à côté d'elle, en ignorant son professeur, M. Moineau et son cours. Cette adolescente de tout juste 15 ans, d'un mètre 60, avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus tempête presque noirs, portait le nom de Miranda ….

_Vladev! Nous ne sommes pas en cours d'art plastique mais en cours d'histoire. Des devoirs supplémentaires sur la seconde guerre mondiale vous aideront-ils à vous en souvenir ? hurla le professeur, le visage rougi par la colère.

Miranda effaça ses dessins cauchemardesques d'un geste et adressa à Moineau un sourire hypocrite, ce qui arracha à l'enseignant un soupir blasé. Un coup d'œil à sa montre apprit à Miranda que ce cours ennuyeux à souhait se terminerait dans un peu plus de 5 min. Plus que 5 min et elle pourrait enfin se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle supportait les plaintes sinistres de son pauvre ventre. Et pendant ces 5 dernières min elle décida de se concentrer sur le cours pour ignorer les grognements désagréables qui lui rappelaient sa faim. Quand la cloche retentit, Miranda bondit de sa chaise, pris rapidement son sac et sortit en trombe de la classe sous le regard mauvais du professeur. Dans sa course elle bouscula toutes personnes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux injures que lui crachaient ses camarades. Elle fut l'une des premiers assis à une des tables du self, un plateau débordant de nourriture devant elle. Elle ingurgitât son repas en quelques minutes, grimaçant à peine face aux mauvais goûts des aliments : haricots « verts »(les légumes tiraient d'avantage sur le marron que sur le vert) et le steak haché (lui était tellement cuit qu'on pouvait croire que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un morceau de charbon et avait le même goût). Après s'être rassasiée, elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce où elle se trouvait. Les même sales mioches que d'habitude, pleurant toutes les larmes de leurs corps un jour et gloussant bêtement le lendemain : tous aussi niais les uns que les autres et après on s'étonnait que Miranda préférait rester seule…

Le bruit de la porte et le fait de voir tous ses chers camarades se lever sortirent Miranda de ses pensées. En s'apercevant que le directeur M. Cramoi était entré dans la pièce, elle imita les autres élèves et se leva sous l'œil consterné de ces derniers. Cramoi était un homme joufflu, petit et incapable de tenir en place tellement il était nerveux. Ses yeux étaient noirs et enfoncés dans ses orbites, il portait un chapeau de cow-boy ridicule et une minuscule moustache, il observa ses élèves avec un sourire surexcité et dit d'une voix étrangement forte par rapport à sa petite taille :

_Très chers élèves, j'ai décidé que pour marquer la fin de cette merveilleuse année une chasse au trésor serait la bienvenue, dit-il en observant la réaction des élèves qui, à son plus grand malheur, réagissent autant qu'aurait pu le faire un troupeau de vaches. Bien, continua-t-il tout de même, ce petit jeu fort amusant se déroulera dans la forêt qui entoure notre bel orphelinat. Des groupes de 2 sont déjà préparés et resteront inchangés que votre partenaire vous plaise ou non. Les équipes devront récolter le plus de rubans cachés dans toute la forêt en un temps limité. Malheureusement seuls les élèves âgés d'au moins 14 ans pourront y participer. Vous comprenez bien que je ne puisse laisser les plus jeunes vagabonder librement dans une forêt, assez vaste tout de même. Bien que évidemment des professeurs seront chargés d'assurer votre protection .oh il n'ya pas grand chose à craindre mais tout de même, bref passons .Les gagnants auront comme cadeau une…il laissa 20 secondes de suspens et lança avec un énorme sourire : une magnifique montre à gousset !

Miranda cacha tant bien que mal le fou rire qui la prit : « une montre à gousset ! Il se croit à la maison de retraite d'en face ou quoi ? ».mais son fou rire mourut dans sa gorge quand elle capta le regard, plus noir que ses propres cheveux, de son professeur de mathématiques : une femme qui aurait pu jouer sans problème une sorcière dans un film, sans maquillage, et en étant parfaitement crédible. Le directeur finit son discours avec un sourire déjà moins enthousiaste :

_Mes enfant, mes très chers enfants, cette chasse vous apprendra le travail d'équipe et le sens de l'orientation. Faites-moi confiance, vous vous amuserez comme des petits fous, un peu plus et je vous jalouserais ! Finit-il en sautant littéralement sur place.

« Heureusement, se dit Miranda, qu'il ne nous fasse pas choisir notre équipier sinon je ne sais pas qui je devrais me coltiner ! ». Au moins, elle n'avait pas à se casser la tête pour trouver elle-même quelqu'un. Elle sortit dans le parc où le soleil de fin juin brillait dans un ciel bleu azur. Elle aperçut près du tableau où les pions affichaient les menus, les changements d'horaires, les absences des professeurs ou encore les nouvelles règles instaurées au sein de l'établissement, un regroupement d'élèves. Elle s'en approcha et joua des coudes pour pouvoir lire ce qui causait cet agglutinement. En gros était écrit sur une feuille d'un rose bonbon d'un mauvais gout évident : «les groupes pour la chasse au trésor sont … »et différents noms et prénoms étaient écrits en dessous. Elle vit son nom à côté de celui d'un certain : « Kilian Conrey ». Autour d'elle on pouvait entendre des cris de contentements ou au contraire des soupirs désespérés. Mais elle s'en fichait pas mal de savoir ce que pensaient les autres sur leur groupe, elle devait déjà savoir qui pouvait bien être ce Kilian … Dans la bousculade, elle est écartée du tableau ;

« Mince, c'est quoi déjà son nom à cette abruti ? Je suis mal barrée ! »

Ça c'était certain mais elle ne savait pas encore à quel point.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : les framboises soporifiques.**

Le lendemain Miranda se réveilla à cause du bruit qu'avait fait une de ses colocataires de chambre, Emilie, en tombant de son lit et en grognant bruyamment. Miranda, énervée d'être réveillée par une idiote qui ne savait pas respecter le sommeil des autres, envoya son oreiller sur la tête d'Emilie. Cette dernière foudroya Miranda du regard tandis que celle-ci prenait les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main en ricanant. Miranda s'empara d'une de ses serviettes et s'enferma dans la salle de bain qui était réservée aux cinq pintades qui lui servaient de colocataires en plus d'elle. Elle se doucha, se brossa les cheveux à la va-vite et sortit de la salle de bain en sifflotant gaiement.

Elle se rendit au self où les cantinières servaient le petit déjeuner. Le menu habituel : croissants et un verre de jus d'orange ou de lait. Miranda se contenta comme chaque matin d'un verre de lait, n'aimant ni les croissants ni le jus d'orange trop amer à son goût. Elle regarda, écœurée, ses camarades s'empiffrer de croissants.

Puis les cours reprirent et après que tous aient fini de déjeuner, les pions ordonnèrent à tous les élèves de plus de 13 ans de se regrouper à la lisière de la forêt ; l'heure de la fameuse chasse au trésor était arrivée : « formidable ! »pensa Miranda avec une ironie hors du commun.

Le directeur encore plus excité que la veille donna l'ordre de former les groupes décidés par lui-même. Après 5 min à chercher en vain l'inconnu parfait qu'était Kilian, un garçon blond qu'elle savait dans la classe supérieure à la sienne, s'approchait presque à reculons vers Miranda qui, elle, affichait un air narquois.

Le jeune homme dit d'un ton à la limite du lugubre :

_ Je me présente : Kilian Conrey. On doit faire cette maudite chasse au trésor ensemble.

Miranda faillit lâcher : « ça à l'air de te réjouir dis-moi. » mais elle préféra dire d'un ton qui prouvait le contraire :

_moi aussi ça me fait plaisir d'être avec toi. J'en ai rêvé depuis que je suis née. Termina-t-elle en papillonnant des paupières.

_arrête ça, Vladev ! Si tu savais comme tu me sors par les yeux. Marmonna-t-il en regardant le sol.

_oui je m'en doute mon ange, dit- elle la bouche en cœur.

Le directeur coupa l'échange plus qu'engageant entre les 2 adolescents en déclarant d'un ton qu'on réserve pour un moment solennel :

_ Mes chers enfants, rentrez dans cette forêt qui, je suis sûr vous réserve des surprises et ramenez moi ces rubans qui vous permettront de vous vanter auprès de vos chers camarades une montre à gousset à la main !

Sur ces derniers mots, preuves de la folie de Cramoi, les enfants rentrèrent dans la forêt. Certains en trainant des pieds, d'autre en se disputant, comme par exemple, le duo que formaient Kilian et Miranda :

_Mais tu vas la fermer, Vladev !s'emporta Kilian, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

_Kili' chéri tu me fais beaucoup de peine, répondit sa coéquipière d'un ton doucereux.

Kilian manqua de s'étouffer en entendant le charmant surnom que lui avait attribué Miranda. Mais il rétorqua d'une voix froide :

_Excuse-moi ma chère Miran', ce n'était pas mon attention.

La « Miran' »en question grogna et le fusilla du regard.

Ils continuèrent à marcher et à s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque pas dans la forêt, ne prenant même pas la peine de chercher les rubans. Mais Miranda senti une odeur succulente qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Elle entendit un bruit comme si son ventre s'était mis à grogner mais elle se rendit bien vite compte que les bruits venaient de l'estomac de son voisin, elle lui dit sans même le regarder occupée à chercher la source de cette odeur :

_Tu n'as pas mangé ce midi Conrey ?

_Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Vladev ! Lui aussi occupé à l'examen des environs.

Miranda ne répondit pas mais se mit à courir en direction d'un arbuste. Kilian ne se posa pas plus de questions et la suivit. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle venait de manger 3 poignées de framboises mais Kilian demanda, des framboises plein la bouche :

_Tu ne trouves pas ça anormal ? Les framboises ne sentent jamais aussi fort.

Au bout de quelques secondes Miranda s'écroula sur le sol suivi de près par Kilian.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, ça m'a fait super plaisir !

Informations nécessaires : cette histoire se déroule pendant le sixième tome, et le seul changement est que Sirius Black n'est pas mort.

**Chapitre 3 : rêve ou réalité ? That Is the question.**

Quand Miranda ouvrit les yeux ce jour-là, elle les referma vite. Il y avait un problème ou plutôt tout un tas de problèmes ; où était passée l'immonde couleur rose des murs de son dortoir, et les grognements que ne cessait d'émettre Emilie pendant qu'elle dormait, et puis l'énervant sifflement du radiateur. Après avoir pris le temps de se calmer, Miranda rouvrit à nouveau les yeux ; en effet la pièce où elle se trouvait ne ressemblait en aucun point à son dortoir. Le plafond était bien plus élevé et la chambre était au moins 3 fois plus vaste. Ses murs étaient d'un beige très clair contrastant avec le lit à baldaquin émeraude où la jeune fille reposait, complètement perdue face à cet endroit tout à fait inconnu. Dans une cheminée, le feu crépitait et à coté une énorme armoire en bois foncé était adossée au mur.

- Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourrée ?soupira-t-elle à moitié blasée.

Elle sorti du lit avec précaution et s'avança vers une petite table dont elle avait jusqu'alors ignoré la présence. Sur celle-ci des plumes, des parchemins et un encrier étaient posés et plus vers la droite un journal légèrement chiffonné était prêt à tomber. Elle s'empara du journal et lut le titre : « la gazette du sorcier », c'était un numéro de l'année dernière, en dessous une photo mouvante d'un jeune homme qui devait avoir lui aussi dans les 15 ans était imprimée. Il avait des cheveux noirs geais en bataille, des lunettes rondes et un regard fuyant. La légende de cette image disait : « le jeune Harry POTTER, plus connu sous le nom de Survivant, sera jugé pour avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs devant de jeunes moldus. Plus de détails à la page 12 de votre journal. ». Miranda continua de feuilleter le journal de plus en plus intriguée ; que veut dire «moldu », « mangemort » ?qu'est-ce qu'Azkaban ? Dans quelle maison de fous l'avait-on emmenée ? Et comment se faisait-il que les images publiées dans ce journal se comportent comme des vidéos ?ou encore qui, de nos jours, utilise encore comme moyen d'écriture des plumes de volatiles et de l'encre ? Sans oublier les parchemins !

Désorientée, Miranda se dirigea vers la porte et tourna la poignée. « Ouverte ! Quelle chance ! ». Elle arriva sur un long couloir, et regarda des 2 côtés. Elle décida d'aller vers la droite. Mais elle n'eut pas fait 2 pas qu'elle entendit une voix :

_ Non contents de polluer le manoir avec des traîtres et des sangs de bourbe ils emmènent maintenant des moldus ! Où s'arrêteront-ils ?

Miranda virevolta vers sa gauche et vit un tableau qui arborait un regard mauvais et qui bougeait comme le ferait un être vivant. Mais le plus étrange est que Miranda aurait parié que c'était lui qui avait parlé. Elle ne bougea pas et regarda le portrait, ébahie. L'ancêtre que représentait le tableau lança sarcastique :

_Tu veux mon portrait, souillure?

Miranda qui avait apparemment gardé ses vêtements fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit un objet avec lequel elle joua, une lueur sadique dans les yeux puis lâcha froidement :

_Je ne sais absolument pas ce que veulent dire tes insultes, mocheté mural mais répète-les, ne serait- ce qu'une fois et je te mets le feu ! Finit-elle en faisant surgir une flamme de l'objet dans ses mains.

Le tableau eut un sursaut et hurla pris de panique :

_Qu'est-ce, cet objet du Diable ?

_Un briquet, cher ami. Déclara Miranda d'une voix calme.

Soudain des éclats de voix venant de l'étage en dessous retentirent. Miranda s'adressa à nouveau au tableau :

-A qui appartiennent ces voix ?

_Tu n'as qu'à aller voir par toi-même.

_Sois raisonnable ! Tu ne voudrais pas subir le même sort que cette torche, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle, toujours calme en montrant des torches accrochées au mur.

_Ce sont les propriétaires de cette demeure, jeune fille.

_Merci ! dit-elle d'une voix bourrée de sarcasmes.

Puis ignorant les marmonnements scandalisés du portrait, elle partit à la recherche d'escaliers pour descendre au premier. 10 minutes plus tard elle était derrière une porte d'où lui parvenaient les voix, les yeux collés à la serrure de la porte :

_Ca c'est bien notre loup-garou préféré !lâcha un homme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à voir mais elle sut tout de suite à qui il s'adressait car celui-ci eut un sursaut et lui demanda gentiment de la mettre en sourdine. Le loup-garou avait les cheveux châtain mélangés à d'autres qui eux étaient blancs et des petites cicatrices sur le visage.

Tout d'un coup le lycanthrope se retourna et alla ouvrir la porte par laquelle Miranda espionnait, en déclarant :

-La petite est réveillée.

Miranda croisa son regard doré et le simple fait de lui imaginer une fourrure et des dents pointues lui glacèrent le sang. Mais elle se reprit vite et prenant son courage à deux mains elle s'avança dans la pièce qui avait tout d'une salle à manger. Un tour d'horizon rapide lui apprit qu'il y avait au moins une dizaine de personnes mais aussi qu'une porte ouverte menait au jardin, de là surement qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir. Elle se mit donc à courir aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient mais avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la sortie, un rayon blanc frappa la porte qui se referma comme par magie. Etonnée, elle se retourna et observa les personnes présentes. Un vieux barbu vêtu d'une sorte de robe bleu nuit ridicule et d'un chapeau pointu de la même couleur prit la parole, bienveillant :

_Nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

Miranda allait répondre mais elle se figea. L'homme sembla comprendre la cause de ce soudain ébahissement car il dit doucement :

_Désormais tu parle aussi bien l'anglais que le français, nous…..

_Non, laissez-moi deviner : potion magique !s'exclama-t-elle avec un rire sans joie.

_Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Répéta-t-il

_Ils disent tous ça ! répondit-elle méchamment. Mais personne ne parut comprendre donc elle s'expliqua de mauvaise humeur : dans les films et les livres, les méchants disent tous ça mais dès que vous leur tournez le dos ils vous dévorent sans assaisonnement.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que nous sommes des « méchants » ?demanda le vieil homme.

_Je vous ai entendu. Je sais ce qu'est un loup-garou. dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'homme qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas un monstre sanguinaire !

_Les loup-garou sont humains! Cria un garçon qui rappelait quelque chose à Miranda. « Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu voir ce dégénéré ? ».

_Harry ! Réprimanda une jeune fille possédant une touffe de cheveux incroyable. Ne t'énerve pas comme ça !

_C'est certain, voyons, il n'y a pas plus humain qu'un loup-garou ! C'est bien connu. Ironisa Miranda.

Le même jeune homme fit un pas menaçant vers Miranda et hurla hors de lui :

_Qu'en sais-tu sale mo….

Mais il fut coupé par la fille aux cheveux désordonnés :

_Harry James Potter !je t'interdis de finir cette phrase !

Tandis que le dénommé Potter avait un regard gêné, comprenant certainement une gaffe qu'il était à 2 doigts de faire, Miranda eut soudain un déclic et s'écria :

_Mais bien sûr ! T'es celui du magazine, le survivant !

Tout le monde se figea en entendant les paroles de Miranda puis un brouhaha assourdissant éclata dans la pièce. Bien vite coupé par la voix étrangement forte du vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche :

_Silence, mes amis ! Miss ? demanda-t-il en lançant un regard interrogatif à Miranda. Celle-ci entreprit de s'expliquer, en n'omettant pas, bien sûr, de pousser quelque soupir ennuyé :

_Dans la chambre où je me suis réveillée, il y avait un journal, la…..elle se mit à fouiller sa mémoire, il s'appelait la gazette du sorcier et la première page était dédiée à M. le survivant !dit-elle narquoise.

Et sans laisser de temps pour ceux qui l'entouraient de parler elle demanda d'une voix forte :

_Pourquoi suis-je là ?

_Tu ne peux pas rester dans ton monde, dit le vieil homme.

_Pourquoi cela ? S'exclama-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

_Il n'est pas le votre, miss Vladev !expliqua une femme qui s'exprimait pour la première fois. Elle avait un chignon serré, des lunettes et un regard sévère :

_Ben voyons ! Marmonna Miranda

_Tu dois rester dans ce monde Miranda, reprit le vieil homme. De toute manière rien ne te retiens dans le tien.

_Bien sûr que si ! Il ya mes amis, dit-elle pense-t-elle convaincante.

_Tu n'en as aucun, déclara le vieil homme, très amusé.

_Comment….mais Miranda ne finit pas sa question et s'écria triomphante : comment voulez-vous que je vive dans un monde de sorciers alors que je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique ?

_Mais tu en as, Miranda, déclara-t-il malicieusement.

La réaction de Miranda étonna toute l'assemblée à part le vieil homme qui continuait à sourire. Miranda avait éclaté de rire et se tenait à la longue table, qui occupait tout l'espace, pour ne pas tomber. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se calma, essuya les larmes de rire sans pour autant arrêter de sourire et fixa le vieil homme qui dit :

_Tu es une sorcière, mon enfant.

_La première fois c'est drôle, la deuxième fois ça l'est nettement moins M. je ne sais pas quoi, dit-elle énervée.

_Je suis le professeur Dumbledore et je ne rigole pas Miranda ! Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé comment se faisait-il que quand tu étais en colère, très en colère, le ciel s'assombrissait ? Te rappelles-tu du jour où près du lac Juliana t'énervant un puissant coup de vent l'a fit tomber dans l'eau ? Ou encore de la fois où un gros labrador grognait menaçant de te mordre, tu lui as ordonné d'arrêter et celui-ci s'est couché bien gentiment ? Après un bref silence le professeur posa une dernière question d'un ton léger, as-tu besoin d'autres exemples Miranda?

Cette dernière marmonna alors :

_ Ce n'est vraiment qu'à moi que ça arrivent les choses de ce genre !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : explications plus que nécessaires et investigations. **

_Bien entendu, il te faudra faire des heures supplémentaires et d'ici 2 ou 3 mois tu seras à peu près au même niveau que les autres, expliqua Dumbledore.

_Vous voulez que j'aille dans une sorte d'école de magie ? demanda Miranda.

_Oui Miranda, et tu iras acheter tes fournitures demain.

_Un chat noir, une baguette magique, un chaudron, un balai et un chapeau pointu ? demanda Miranda, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_A peu de choses près, répondit le professeur.

_Cool ! S'exclama-t-elle, à présent ravie.

_Et tu ne seras pas seule, ton jeune ami, , prendra lui-aussi des cours. Pas dans la même classe en raison de son âge mais dans la même école, tout de même.

_Conrey ?cria Miranda plus que surprise, il est là ce déséquilibré ? C'est un sorcier ?

_Oui, il dort dans sa chambre, il est seulement 6h55 Miranda. Et en effet, c'est un sorcier. Ne crois surtout pas à une coïncidence si vous avaient été dans la même équipe pour la chasse au trésor. Vois-tu est un de mes vieux amis, je suis allé le voir pour lui demander son aide et il a accepté de bonne grâce. Mais Kilian s'est réveillé il y a plus d'un mois et demi, il a déjà acheté ses fournitures et pris quelques cours.

_ J'ai été dans le coma !dit-elle légèrement hystérique. Pourquoi ? Combien de temps ?

_ Tu as fait une réaction aux framboises que nous avions ensorcelées et tu as dormi un peu moins de 2 mois. Mais ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, il n'y a pas de danger. D'ailleurs nous sommes en Angleterre. Il vaut mieux que tu le saches et tu commenceras ton année scolaire dans 4 jours. Raconta Dumbledore mais il continua, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre si tu as besoin de solitude.

_euh oui, dit-elle doucement en faisant semblant d'être triste et désemparée puis partie en trainant des pieds et en voutant le dos.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie de la salle et fermé la porte derrière elle, son visage changea du tout au tout, prenant un air déterminé elle se mit en tête de fouiller la maison entièrement, le plus discrètement possible. Montant les escaliers et parcourant les couloirs, elle se mit à résumer sa situation à la frontière du critique : « je me suis disputée avec une œuvre d'art, j'ai failli me faire étriper par un loup-garou, j'ai frôlé un sort qui m'a empêchée de m'enfuir, un vieux fou m'a dit que j'étais une sorcière, et je vais devoir aller dans une école de sorcellerie. Mais à part ces petits détails, tout va très bien dans le meilleur des mondes »

Elle tourna la tête, et ce qu'elle vit la fit faire un bond d'une hauteur extravagante et crier à sans décrocher la mâchoire. Sur le mur d'à côté, un miroir était accroché. Elle prit un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir que la fille du reflet n'était autre qu'elle-même. Calmée mais bien plus horrifiée par cette révélation elle s'approcha du miroir et se regarda d'un œil critique. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas changé de couleur mais ils étaient bien plus longs, ils lui arrivaient désormais aux hanches et ils étaient atrocement ébouriffée ; eux qui autrefois étaient impeccablement lisses. Sous ses yeux d'énormes cernes étaient dessinées : « étrange comme un sommeil de 2 mois peux vous fatiguer, pensa-t-elle narquoise ». Sa peau bronzée était blanche presque grise, du au fait d'être restée 2 mois sans sortir : « passer de Marseille à l'Angleterre, le pays où on à d'avantage besoin de parapluie que de lunettes de soleil, est encore une chose qui ne va pas me réussir, je le sens ! pensa-t-elle aigrement ».

Elle choisi néanmoins de s'arracher à ce spectacle lugubre et de continuer ses investigations dans cette maison qui selon elle mériterait qu'on la qualifie de château vu sa taille impressionnante. Elle aperçut une porte qui attira son attention après environ une demi-heure à déambuler dans la demeure. On aurait dis que la porte aurait été coulé dans de l'or pure. Miranda l'ouvrit et entra, stupéfaite, dans une gigantesque bibliothèque. Elle avança d'un pas conquérant au milieu des dizaines et des dizaines de rayons pleins de livres, si ce n'est plus, qui lui apprendront certainement beaucoup de choses sur le monde où elle était censée vivre. Au moment où elle allait s'emparer d'un livre rouge sang, un homme surgit près d'elle. Il paraissait avoir une quarantaine d'année. Ses cheveux détachés lui arrivaient aux épaules et étaient brun clair. Il dit le visage grave :

_Ces livres ne sont pas sains à lire. Ils concernent la magie noire.

Miranda reconnu facilement la voix de l'homme qui avait parlé au loup-garou avant que celui-ci ouvre la porte. Mais la jeune fille resta perplexe face aux paroles de l'homme, qui reprit plus gaiement :

_Je m'appelle Sirius Black et ce manoir est le mien, finit-il en montrant d'un geste ample les lieux.

_ Et vous arrivez à ne pas vous perdre dans les couloirs ? demanda-t-elle faussement admirative.

_J'ai un plan dans ma poche, blagua-t-il.

_Pourriez-vous m'en passer une copie ? Continua-t-elle sur le même ton, souriante.

Sirius s'esclaffa franchement et reprit doucement :

_Aller viens, je te ramène à ta chambre, petite, avant que tu ne fasses des bêtises. Et il partit en direction de la porte

Miranda le suivi en soupirant. Sur le chemin, ils n'échangèrent aucunes paroles. Puis 5 minutes passèrent avant que, persuadée d'avoir entendu des pas, Miranda ne se retourne et vit un petit lutin habillé de lambeaux. Miranda cria pour la énième fois de la journée. Black se retourna précipitamment et quand il saisi la cause du cri de la jeune brune, il s'adressa au lutin d'une voix froide :

_Fous-moi le camp, kreatur, avant que je ne te jette un sort.

_Bien maître ! Siffla la bestiole en jetant un regard de dégout vers Miranda qui, elle ne cessait de le fixer.

Le lutin s'en alla en marmonnant on ne sait quelles insultes destinées aux 2 sorciers. Sirius reprit sa marche toujours silencieux mais Miranda, loin d'être satisfaite, se risqua à briser le silence, ne pouvant supporter le fait de rester dans l'ignorance :

_ ? Appela-t-elle

_Je préfèrerai que tu m'appelles Sirius, l'informa-t-il en restant stoïque.

_Sirius ? Rappela-t-elle

Cette fois-ci, Sirius se mit à rire et dit :

_C'était un elfe de maison, certains sorciers en ont. Les elfes sont comme des esclaves pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Celui-ci appartenait à mes parents maintenant qu'ils sont morts, je suis devenu son maître et il se doit de m'obéir même s'il n'en a aucune envie.

_A quoi cela sert-il d'avoir un esclave si l'ont peux tout faire d'un coup de baguette magique ?demanda alors Miranda ne comprenant visiblement rien à la logique des habitants de ce monde.

_Sûrement d'éviter d'avoir à faire ce « coup de baguette magique », dit-il en riant de plus belle.

_Bande de fainéants !marmonna-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

De retour dans sa chambre, Miranda se rendit sur le balcon, par une porte fenêtre à laquelle elle n'avait pas fait attention plus tôt dans le matin. De là, elle admira le paysage. Le ciel était moins bleu qu'à Marseille, mais elle devait bien avouer que la région n'en était pas moins belle ; pratiquement tout était d'un beau vert, couleur préférée de Miranda avec le noir. Ce spectacle la mit de bonne humeur et elle soupira d'extase face à la sensation fabuleuse que lui procurait le contact du vent tiède qui lui caressait le visage. Elle regarda sa montre…9h07. Apercevant une chaise longue elle s'y allongea. 10 min n'était pas passées qu'elle s'était déjà assoupie, s'évadant dans le pays des rêves.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à PamprylL pour ses fabuleuses reviews, je les adore au moins autant que toi ! Xd'

Bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 5 : les sorciers sont….insupportables !**

Quand deux mains se mirent à la secouer, Miranda n'eut d'autre réflexe que de gifler cet inconnu bien présomptueux. En entendant les gémissements de cette personne, Miranda eut un sourire sadique et ouvrit les yeux où apparaissait le doux éclat de la satisfaction. Un adolescent roux aux yeux bleus contrariés, se frottait sa joue douloureuse en la fusillant du regard. Il devait avoir un an de plus qu'elle. Il s'exclama, énervé :

_Non mais t'es barge !

_En fait, je m'appelle Miranda mais si tu préfères « barge »… se moqua-t-elle.

_Comme si il n'y avait pas déjà assez de cons parmi les sorciers, il a fallu que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore aille en chercher chez les moldus, lâcha-t-il, mécontent.

_Que de vulgarités inutiles ! Rétorqua-t-elle, mauvaise.

Le rouquin bouillonnait littéralement de rage, mais il dit en essayant de se contenir :

_Les autres t'attendent pour pouvoir commencer de manger.

Il se dirigea sans attendre de réponse de la part de Miranda vers la sortie. La jeune fille le suivit en ne perdant pas son expression narquoise.



Quand les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans la salle où se déroulait le repas tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux et toutes les conversations cessèrent. Miranda était persuadée que si une mouche s'était mise à voler, tout le monde aurait pu l'entendre. « Poil de carotte », comme s'amuser à l'appeler Miranda dans ses pensés, s'assit entre Potter et une jeune fille tout aussi rousse que lui, tandis que elle s'assit à la seule place restante c'est-à-dire entre deux roux totalement identiques. Des jumeaux ! Quoi de plus énervant que des jumeaux ?des triplés ! Personne n'osent les appelés par leurs prénoms de peur de se tromper et de passer pour une idiote. Un petit peu plus loin, Miranda aperçut Kilian à côté de la fille aux cheveux touffus. Quand elle croisa le regard du jeune homme, elle lui tira la langue en éclatant d'un rire sardonique, lui leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Puis sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait, Miranda commença son repas (bien meilleure que ce dont elle était habituée). _Mai_s alors qu'elle se battait contre sa cuisse de poulet, armée de sa fourchette, la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, lui demanda d'une voix douce :

_Tu n'es pas trop inquiète pour Poudlard ?

Miranda releva la tête et détailla la femme qui lui avait parlé : rousse elle aussi, rondouillette et les lèvres dessinant un magnifique sourire. La jeune fille lui demanda :

_Poudlard ?

_Oh tu ne sais pas ? Poudlard est la plus grande école de magie du monde, c'est le meilleur endroit pour apprendre la magie et tu auras la chance d'y aller. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui la dirige. J'y ai passé mes meilleures années, J'aimerai tellement y retourner, tu sais, je….

_Laisse la donc manger tranquillement, Molly ! La coupa Sirius.

_Non, toi, laisses-nous parler tranquillement, Sirius !rétorqua Molly.

Alors que les deux adultes continuaient de se chamailler, l'un des deux jumeaux, celui de droite, s'adressa à Miranda, rieur :

_Ne fais pas attention à ces deux là ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de s'engueuler. Au fait je me présente, l'un des jumeaux Weasley, George, déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main, que Miranda serra, et voici mon frère Fred !

Elle se retourna vers le concerné et serra la main tendue.

_Propriétaires et créateurs de tout un tas d'objets de farces et attrapes, continua Fred.

Puis les deux frères échangèrent un regard entendu, plus que suspect. Et les deux demandèrent à Miranda d'une seule voix, en chuchotant pour qu'elle seule entende :

_Aimerais-tu voler ?

Miranda ouvrit de grands yeux, éberluée, mais excitée par l'idée elle acquiesça de la tête. Alors les jumeaux se levèrent et l'embarquèrent dans le jardin sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent, trop occuper à manger, à discuter ou encore à se disputer.

L'un des deux rouquins, peut être George mais Miranda était loin d'en être sûre, sortit un bâton (Miranda devina qu'il s'agissait d'une baguette magique) et fit un geste en murmurant si bas qu'elle ne fut pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu :

_Accio balais !

Puis …. Rien ! Miranda dit d'une voix où pointait un sarcasme :

_Spectaculaire ! Moi aussi je pourrais faire ça quand j'aurais ma baguette ?

Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête, faussement blasés. Puis avant que Miranda ne puisse continuer de les railler, deux balais étaient arrivés à toute allure et s'étaient arrêtés devant eux. La jeune fille en resta bouche bée et balbutia :

_C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

_Qui veux-tu que ça soit ?ironisa l'un des deux avant d'enjamber un balais et de lancer à Miranda, approches !

Sans même réfléchir, Miranda lui obéît. Le garçon la souleva et la mit devant lui, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis il lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

_J'espère que tu n'as pas le vertige, dés qu'il eut prononcés ces paroles, il tapa le sol avec le pied et s'envola !

Miranda en eut le souffle coupée, le vent frais lui fouettait le visage avec violence mais elle n'en n'éprouva aucune douleur. Le balai allait à toute vitesse, à côté d'eux le deuxième jumeau les suivait en rigolant, elle aussi était morte de rire. L'adrénaline lui montait à la tête, jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle sensation. Mais une voix colérique et magiquement amplifiée meurtri leurs tympans :

_Revenez immédiatement sur terre.

Miranda se pencha pour voir qui avait parlé mais son geste déséquilibra l'engin qui se renversa et se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même en se dirigeant droit vers le sol. La jeune fille hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, elle s'imaginait déjà morte écrasée sur le sol, aplatie comme une crêpe. Heureusement, le jeune homme, réussi à stabiliser le balais 3 mètres au dessus du sol. Il se posa ensuite sur le sol et la première chose que fit Miranda fut de vomir son déjeuner, à genoux, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

Molly s'accroupie près d'elle et lui caressa doucement le dos. Miranda se releva calmée mais encore un peu chamboulée. La femme rousse se tourna vers ses fils et hurla :

_Vous aurez pu tous vous tuez, petits insouciants ! Puis elle agrippa le bras de Miranda et la conduisit à l'intérieur.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit les jumeaux lui lancés des clins d'œil, elle éclata de rire mais le camoufla en toux quand tourna le visage brusquement vers elle.



Pendant toutes l'après midi les jumeaux apprirent à Miranda à jouer à la bataille explosive. Vers 17h30 toute la famille Weasley, composée des deux parents, des jumeaux, de Ron et de Ginny (Fred l'avait renseignée sur sa famille) rentra chez elle en emmenant avec elle Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, laissant dans le manoir Miranda, Kilian, Remus Lupin (le loup-garou), Sirius Black et Tonks, une aurore qui avait le pouvoir de changer d'apparence. Le professeur Dumbledore et la femme au regard sévère étaient déjà partis le matin même.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : direction le chemin de traverse.**

Le lendemain, Miranda sursauta quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle n'était pas encore habituée à sa nouvelle chambre mais bien vite tout lui revint en mémoire et elle alla en trainant des pieds à la salle de bain, qui était en face de sa chambre. Elle prit un bain bouillant où elle failli s'endormir mais une grosse brute donna des grands coups à la porte, ce qui eut comme effet de la faire se redresser brusquement et de s'enfoncer l'un des trois robinets dans le crâne. Elle grogna en se massant l'endroit endolori et dit méchamment sans prendre la peine d'articuler:

_Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

_Il faut que tu te dépêches, petite, on doit aller au chemin de traverse, dit une voix d'homme de l'autre côté de la porte.

_Au chemin de quoi ?

_De traverse, c'est une rue sorcière où on achètera tes affaires pour ton entrée à Poudlard, expliqua la voix.

_J'arrive !soupira-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

_Bon, alors tu viens ? demanda la voix qui n'avait visiblement pas entendu la dernière phrase de Miranda, cette dernière hurla, les nerfs à bouts :

_J'ai dit que j'arrivais !

_d'accord, répondit l'homme pas le moins du monde vexé par le ton que prenait la jeune fille pour lui parler.

Miranda sorti, en insultant de tous les noms le perturbateur, de son bain et s'enroula dans une serviette. Elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ses habits et sorti donc de la pièce pour aller chercher de quoi s'habiller dans sa chambre (Dumbledore avait ramené toute ses affaires dans ce manoir). Mais elle ne put retenir un cri quand elle se retrouva face à face avec un géant, possédant une barbe brune phénoménale. Elle rerentra rapidement dans la salle d'eau en claquant la porte sur ce monstre et s'adossa à celle-ci, reprenant son souffle. La même voix, que celle qui l'avait dérangée pendant qu'elle se lavait, retentie :

_N'aie pas peur, petite, je suis Hagrid et je ne te ferrais aucun mal. Je comprends que ma taille peut t'effrayer mais tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis seulement un demi-géant.

Pesant le pour et le contre, Miranda resta silencieuse quelques instants mais elle ouvrit finalement la porte, encore toute tremblante :

_Et c'est vous qui m'emmènerais au chemin de taverne ?

_De traverse, oui c'est exact, répondit-il doucement. Mais avant ça tu ferais mieux de t'habiller.

« Tu crois gros balourd ? Je pensais m'y rendre en serviette, il parait que c'est la mode ces derniers temps ! pensa-t-elle narquoise »

_J'y vais, informa-t-elle en se dirigeant à grands pas vers sa chambre.

Un ¼ d'heure plus tard Miranda se trouvait en compagnie d'Hagrid dans le lui demanda alors :

_Connais-tu le transplanage, petite ?

_Je m'appelle Miranda, soupira-t-elle

_Hum…oui, Miranda, dit-il en toussotant, gêné. Je disais donc…

_Non, je ne connais rien de ce nom, s'impatienta-t-elle.

_Et bien, il s'agit de passer d'un endroit à un autre par magie, avec un sort qui te fait disparaître puis ensuite apparaître à un autre endroit. Mais il ne suffit pas de connaître le sort, il faut aussi savoir le mouvement et se concentrer suffisamment. Mal utilisé il peut être dangereux c'est pour cela que les jeunes sorciers n'ont leur permit de transplanage qu'à leur majorité donc ne refait pas ce que je vais faire, compris ?

_ C'est un peu comme se téléporter, c'est ça ?demanda-t-elle en ignorant la question du demi-géant.

_Se quoi ?demanda-t-il abasourdi.

_Laissez tomber! C'est un thermes de mon monde, expliqua-t-elle, un peu durement.

_Oh !un thermes moldu ? Demanda Hagrid, fasciné.

_C'est ça, soupira-t-elle, bon vous me faites me téléporter ?

_Transplaner, peti….Miranda ! Changea-t-il en apercevant le regard d'avertissement qu'elle lui lançait.

Puis il attrapa fermement un des bras de la jeune fille qui, sous la force de la poigne du géant, grimaça. Puis la sensation de passer dans un tuyau trop étroit s'empara d'elle et elle se mit à suffoquer. Ne s'attendant pas à cela et pensant que quelque chose clochait, Miranda s'apprêtait à paniquer mais l'air qui lui avait manqué revint et s'engouffra tel un raz de marrée salvateur dans ses n'avait pas relâché sa prise, et se tenait à côté d'elle, encore et toujours de bonne humeur. Ils avaient atterris dans une ruelle sombre et déserte : « c'est ça le chemin de traverse ? Elle est belle et accueillante la rue des sorciers, dîtes donc ! pensa-t-elle amèrement »

_Suis-moi Miranda, lui dit Hagrid.

Se retenant de déverser le flot de sarcasmes qui avait élu domicile sur le bout de sa langue, Miranda obéit à son guide. Après avoir tourné 2 fois à droite ils arrivèrent sur une rue tout à fait banale, à part peut être qu'elle était bondée. La foule ne ressemblait pas du tout à un tas de sorcier faisant leur réserve de bave de crapaud ou d'œufs de dragons mais plutôt à de simple moldus. Miranda, étonnée, jeta un regard interrogatif à Hagrid qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Continuant à le suivre sans rien dire, elle arriva devant un bar, «le chaudron baveur » d'après la devanture. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieure et Hagrid se dirigea vers le fond du bar après avoir salué le serveur d'un signe de tête. Hagrid ouvrit une porte et laissa passer Miranda avant de passer à son tour et de fermer la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite cour délimitée par un mur de brique, Hagrid s'en approcha en sortant son parapluie et l'utilisa pour donner des petits coups sur quelques briques. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, les pierres s'imbriquèrent de façon qu'un passage apparu devant eux. Miranda poussa une exclamation de surprise en voyant une rue pleine de petites boutiques bien décorées et de monde discutant gaiement. Hagrid sourit devant la réaction de la brunette et la poussa doucement pour qu'elle avance. Après un bref silence, Hagrid dit :

_Commençons par les livres, il y en a un joli paquet.

_Mais je n'ai pas un sous, en plus je doute que les sorciers marchent à notre monnaie, dit-elle, les yeux fixées sur une sorcière aux cheveux bleus dressés vers le ciel, formant une créole autour de sa tête.

_Le professeur Dumbledore à pensé à tout, il t'a fait un compte à Gringotts, la banque des sorcier, bien évidemment il n'y a pas de quoi être riche mais bien assez pour une jeune sorcière. Je suis allé en chercher un peu ce matin, avec ça nous pourrons trouver ce qu'il te faut, expliqua Hagrid.

Ils avaient déjà acheté les robes de sorciers, uniforme réglementaire de Poudlard, un chaudron, des fioles et la dizaine de livres nécessaires. Le géant s'arrêta devant une petite boutique et dit alors :

_Maintenant, le plus important, la baguette magique. Tu devras y aller, seule. J'ai à faire, on se retrouve au petit restaurant d'en face, d'accord ? Tu n'en auras que pour une vingtaine de minutes, tu n'auras pas à m'attendre. Tu verras, Ollivander est un vieil homme, compétant et très sympathique, il s'occupera bien de toi. Il allait s'en aller quand il se retourna de nouveau vers Miranda en s'exclamant, et pas de détour ! Quand tu as fini tu vas directement à l'endroit que je t'ai indiqué, compris ?

_Oui adjudant, ironisa-t-elle exaspérée.

Rassuré, il s'en alla en se retournant, tout de même, pour s'assurer que Miranda ne s'était pas éclipsée alors qu'il avait le dos tourné.

_Quel parano, souffla Miranda en entrant à l'intérieur.

Elle s'approcha du comptoir en admirant toutes les étagères où de longues boites rectangulaires étaient rangées de façon quelque peu désordonnée. Elle donna un coup à la sonnette dans l'espoir d'informer de sa présence le propriétaire des lieux. Au moment où Miranda allait ressonner, un vieil homme de taille moyenne débarqua de l'autre côté du comptoir. Déçue de voir que c'était un homme tout à fait ordinaire qui allait s'occuper de trouver sa baguette alors qu'elle s'était attendue à voir une créature fabuleuse, elle dit :

_J'ai besoin d'une baguette.

_Je m'en doute, Miss Vladev. Alors laquelle pourrait vous convenir ? dit-il en se retournant, faisant déjà courir son doigt le long des étagères.

Surprise, mais presque habituée à ces choses étranges, elle attendit sans rien dire. Il disparu derrière les rayons mais revint rapidement, surexcité vers sa jeune cliente :

_36,6 centimètres d'une rapidité remarquable, bois d'olivier et plume d'hippogriffe. Excellente pour les métamorphoses, déclara-t-il en lui tendant une baguette tordue.

Miranda s'en saisi à regret, déçue de l'aspect de la baguette. Et se contenta de la regardée méchamment, comme si le bout de bois avait commis l'irréparable. Le boutiquier lâcha, d'un ton qui laissait croire qu'il pensait que Miranda était une abrutie finie :

_Il faut faire le mouvement.

_Hein ? demanda-t-elle, en concentrant toute sa colère dans le regard qu'elle envoya à l'homme.

_Le mouvement de poignée, s'exclama-t-il, de plus en plus persuadé de la bêtise de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci obéît en le fusillant du regard, mais elle sursauta en voyant la fenêtre de la boutique partir en éclats. Des passants crièrent, certains s'étaient même mis à courir. Olivander prit brusquement la baguette en secouant la tête, concentré. Pas plus de quelques secondes et il était déjà en train de chercher celle qui conviendrait à Miranda. Il revint et en tendit une autre bien plus esthétique. Plus petite que l'autre, elle était d'un beau brun virant sur le noir. Elle n'était pas toute droite et faisait des petites vagues mais cela lui donnait du caractère, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Miranda. Ollivander déclara à nouveau :

_25,5 centimètres, souple et précise, bois d'acajou et crin de licorne. Elle est plus puissante que la première et d'une efficacité hors norme pour les enchantements.

Quand Miranda fit le geste, une petite secousse fit tremblée sa main puis son bras et une agréable chaleur s'empara de son corps. Ollivander soupira de soulagement ; sa boutique allait survivre à Miranda Vladev !

Heureuse, Miranda sortit de la boutique seulement 10 minutes après y être entrée. Elle avait rangée sa baguette dans sa poche et se dirigeait vers l'endroit où Hagrid et elle devaient s'attendre : « l'Hippogriffe gourmand ». A l'intérieure, l'atmosphère y était accueillante ; les serveurs (principalement féminins) souriaient chaleureusement aux clients et ceux-ci paraissaient quasiment tous joyeux. Elle s'assit à une petite table et observa un tableau représentant deux sirènes discutant sur un rocher, des vagues les submergeant de temps en temps. Une serveuse blonde la coupa dans son observation en demandant :

_Bonjour jeune fille, que désirerais-tu ?

_Un coca, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

_Un….coca ?demanda la serveuse avec un sourire forcé et les yeux exorbités.

Miranda comprit alors sa bêtise, rougissante, elle essaya de se rattraper :

_C'est une toute nouvelle boisson mais apparemment vous n'en avez pas ici…Que me proposez-vous ? Finit-elle plus calmement.

_Une bière-au-beur ?demanda à nouveaux la blonde, hésitante.

_Pourquoi pas ?ça fait un certain temps que je n'en ai pas pris, menti-t-elle.

_Je te rapporte ça tout de suite, dit elle, en s'en allant.

Elle tourna sa tête vers le tableau, en entendant les sirènes se mettre à chantonner une douce mélodie. Quand elle se retourna un vers plein était devant elle, un peu surprise, elle s'en empara et goûta son contenu avec précaution. Ce n'était pas mauvais !

_Non mais, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention !brailla un homme recouvert d'une sorte de purée.

_Je suis sincèrement désolée, monsieur, je ne vous avez pas vu !balbutia un homme gigantesque qui, une serviette à la main essayait de réparer les dégâts.

_Allez vous-en ! Je peux le faire moi-même, continua de crier l'homme, qui en un coup de baguette, s'était nettoyé entièrement.

Le fauteur de trouble se dépêcha de traverser la pièce, en faisant attention de ne pas noyer quelqu'un dans sa nourriture une nouvelle fois, et s'assit, rouge de honte, en face de Miranda. Celle-ci essayait de contenir le fou rire qui menaçait de sortir, de peur de blesser le demi-géant qu'elle avait fini par apprécier.

_Tu as ta baguette, alors ? demanda Hagrid, reprenant doucement ses couleurs initiales.

Miranda la sortie de sa poche pour la montrer à Hagrid, avec un énorme sourire fier.

_Elle est très belle !remarqua-t-il, la baguette, minuscule, dans ses mains.

_N'est-ce pas ? Avant celle-là, Ollivander voulait m'en donner une autre, affreuse. Mais je crois que le fait d'avoir explosé sa fenêtre, l'a un peu refroidi, raconta-t-elle, ironique.

Hagrid rigola et fit un geste pour qu'un des serveurs vienne prendre sa commande. Le seul homme du service s'approcha et demanda :

_Vous désirez ?

_une bière-au-beur, s'il vous plait.

Sans répondre, il s'en alla. Une petite minute plus tard, la boisson apparue.

Ils étaient de nouveau dans la rue, Hagrid voulait emmener Miranda quelque part mais n'avait voulu rien dire. Il s'arrêta devant une petite boutique où à travers la vitrine on pouvait voir quelques personnes occupées à choisir entre chats, chouettes, crapauds, serpents, chauve-souris, rats….Miranda s'exclama, folle de joie :

_Je vais pouvoir avoir un animal ? Alors, moi, je veux une panthère miniature ou un lapin cracheur de feu ou un requin volant quoiqu'un serpent avec des ailes serait pas mal aussi…. Finit-elle, pensive.

_Je ne sais pas si ces créatures existent, même dans un monde magique, dit-il en soupirant, lui aussi aurait aimé avoir ce genre d'animaux.

_Mais si ! Je reviens dans….une heure, le temps de choisir, dit-elle en courant vers l'entrée du magasin.

Arrivée à l'intérieur, elle se précipita sur une cage où un mini dragon vagabondait.

_Reviens ici, sale bestiole ! cria un gros homme en poursuivant un drôle de singe qui bondissait avec agilité.

Le singe, qui ressemblait par sa forme à un ouistiti, mesurait à peine 40 centimètres et avait une épaisse fourrure cuivrée. Les bouts de ses pates étaient, quant à eux noirs. Il possédait une très longue queue d'au moins 2 bons mètres, au bout de celle-ci, une flamme orangée se trémoussait aux rythmes de ses mouvements. Une autre flamme, semblable à la première, faisait office de houppette sur sa petite tête. Sur son ventre, une petite poche de kangourou était placée. L'animal ne cessait d'émettre des petits cris, qui ressemblaient à s'y m'éprendre à un ricanement moqueur.

Aussitôt que le singe eut aperçu la jeune fille, qu'il s'y précipita et lui sauta dessus. Il se positionna sur son épaule droite, agrippant fermement son blouson de ses petites mains. Le singe ne pesait pas lourd et Miranda tourna la tête, les deux yeux de l'animal se fixèrent dans les siens. Miranda fut émerveillée par ces yeux d'un magnifique violet au centre, au bord d'un marron fondant comme le chocolat. Le singe retroussa ses babines quand l'homme arriva près d'eux découvrant des canines vampiriques, Miranda en eut des frissons.

_Désolé mademoiselle, il s'est enfui de sa cage. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera abattu, c'étais, de toute manière, ce qui était prévu et il le serait déjà si il ne s'était pas échappé !cracha-t-il en foudroyant le singe du regard.

_Vous n'aurez pas à le faire. Je le prends, lâcha Miranda, froidement.

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et balbutia :

_Vous voulez de cet enragé ? Il est dangereux, vous savez. Depuis qu'il est né, c'est-à-dire un mois, il a mordu 3 personnes.

_Vous n'êtes pas un très bon vendeur, dites donc ! Ricana-t-elle, moqueuse. N'essayez pas de m'en dissuader, je le prends.

_Bien, c'est votre choix. Il est gratuit puisque de toute manière, il n'était plus à vendre, informa l'homme platement.

_Quelle est sa race ?

_C'est un ouistoufeu, mademoiselle, il vient d'Amazonie et c'est un mâle qui a, comme je vous l'ai dit 1 mois. Il mange principalement de la viande, mais il adore les fruits et les friandises, il s'arrêta un peu, puis après moment d'hésitation il dit : Mais je préfère vous prévenir, quand les flammes qui ornent sa tête et sa queue deviennent bleues, alors que, vous le voyez, leurs couleurs originelles sont orange-rouge, cela veut dire qu'il est énervé. Et vous pouvez me croire quand un ouistoufeu est énervé, tout peux finir en catastrophe, finit-il en fixant la créature.

_Merci pour vos renseignements, je m'en souviendrais.

Quand elle sortit du magasin, le singe encore sur l'épaule, Hagrid était adossé à un mur un peu plus loin. Miranda décida de lui faire la surprise et essaya de cacher le singe derrière son dos. Bizarrement l'animal, parait-il Rebel, parut comprendre et se cacha entièrement derrière sa nouvelle maîtresse. Quand elle fut à moins d'un mètre d'Hagrid, celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de la présence de la jeune fille. Elle s'exclama :

_Hagrid ! Tu rêves ?

Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers elle. Il chercha des yeux un quelconque animal mais, n'en trouvant aucun, il demanda :

_Où est-il ? Tu n'en as pas trouvé qui te plaise ?

_Si et il est là !

A ces mots l'animal bondi sur son épaule, se montrant à la vue du demi-géant. Ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise et s'exclama :

_Tu vas attirer l'attention de tous avec un animal pareil. Il est tellement mignon ! Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

_J'ai pensé à Grimace. Qu'en dis-tu ?

_Que ça lui va comme un gant !


	7. Chapter 7

Et la suite dans un instant. Mais sans vouloir paraître trop lourde, je demanderai à ceux qui lisent mon histoire de bien vouloir la reviewer, car je ne sais pas si ma fic plait réellement… merci à ceux et celles qui prendront en compte cette demande^^ et bonne lecture malgré tout.

**Chapitre 7 : ça commence bien, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

Les jours qui séparaient Miranda de Poudlard défilèrent à toutes à allures. Dumbledore s'était chargé de lui enseigner les bases ; comment tenir une baguette, viser correctement, quelques sorts simples et fondamentales (accio, lumos, wingardium leviosa, allohomora, recurvit et d'autres). Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal et s'était retenu plus d'une fois d'enfoncer sa baguette dans les yeux de son professeur quand, juste après qu'elle ait _enfin _réussi un sort, il sortait la phrase maudite : « bien maintenant nous pouvons passer à …. » sans laisser de temps à la jeune fille de respirer. Ces cours se déroulaient le matin, les après-midi étant réservés à apprendre par cœur des théories, recettes de préparation de potions, leçons d'histoires bourrées de dates… Elle connaissait désormais un peu de vocabulaire concernant ce monde ; moldu, porte au loin… Mais elle ne comprenait pas encore tout et ne savait strictement rien concernant Poudlard. Elle avait pourtant interrogé tout le monde (ou presque elle n'adressait la parole à Kilian qu'en cas d'urgence ou pour l'enrager et évitait Lupin le plus possible) mais ils restaient tous dans le vague, changeaient de sujets ou l'envoyaient balader.

Les soirs Miranda se rendait discrètement à la bibliothèque, Sirius avait dis vrai, pratiquement tous les livres parlaient de magie noire mais Miranda en avait trouvé quelques un où se n'était pas le cas. C'est ceux là qu'elle _empruntait, _elle les cachait sous son lit et les lisait quand elle avait le temps, autrement dis rarement. Deux des livres qu'elle avait trouvé étaient remplis de sort de défenses légères ou puissantes (Miranda avait remarqué que Dumbledore ne lui en avait appris aucun, et grande gueule comme elle était, Miranda savait qu'elle risquerait d'avoir des ennuis face à des gamins pratiquant la sorcellerie depuis leurs naissance.), un autre concernait la médecine et les sort pour guérir, un autre pour les farces et les blagues, les autres étaient des encyclopédies de plantes, animaux et contrées magiques. Le plus épais était une sorte de gros registre où tout un tas de sorts pour un peu tous les sujets étaient inscrits et expliqués.

Grâce à un d'entre eux elle put, au bout d'une quinzaine d'essais, réduire les bouquins et les ranger dans les valises qu'elle avait préparé pour Poudlard. Grimace l'avait suivi partout… en semant la pagaille ! Combien de vases, vers, bibelots… avait-il cassé ? Combien de tableau et canapé avait-il troué ? Miranda n'en savait rien mais elle dut reconnaître que toutes les bêtises que faisait son animal avaient servi à quelque chose. En effet à chaque fois que celui-ci faisait des sienne, on l'obligeait à tout remettre en ordre et réparer elle-même et avec la magie ! Désormais elle pouvait dire que le sort qu'elle faisait le mieux était le « réparo ».

Mais revenons au moment présent, voulez- vous ? Dans une gare de Londres, on avait abandonné lâchement Miranda, la laissant seule et désemparée. Enfin désemparée n'était pas le therme exact, disons qu'elle était plutôt énervé et n'arrêter pas de ronchonner des insultes plus vulgaires les unes que les autres en pensant à ces sales traîtres. Kilian, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron étaient partis sans l'attendre, alors qu'elle était remontée chercher ses valises qu'elle avait oubliées. Lupin l'avait donc emmené en transplanant, ne s'attardant pas sur place et en se contentant de lui expliquer le chemin. Pour se calmer elle avait choisi l'option de : je pousse tout le monde sur mon chemin et je les insultes si ils se retournent vers moi. Elle était à sa 13 ème victime quand elle arriva à un poteau entre les voies 9 et 10. Elle suivi les instructions du loup-garou et fonça sans plus réfléchir dans le poteau. De l'autre côté, un majestueux train à vapeur rouge, comme on n'en faisait avant, crachait des nuages de vapeurs et se mettait déjà à siffler. Comprenant la tragique vérité, Miranda se mit à courir comme une dératée, une valise dans chaque main. Le train se mit en branle lorsque Miranda bondit entre les portes qui se refermaient. Essoufflée par sa course folle, Miranda s'assis, le dos contre le mur et les valises gisant un peu plus loin. Mais soudain elle se releva, affolée ; dans se précipitation elle avait oublié Grimace sur le quai, sûrement resté dans sa cage où elle l'avait mis pour le caché de la vue des moldu. Elle s'apprêtait à se rendre à l'avant du train pour parler au conducteur et lui suggérer, juste assez férocement et avec des sous entendus menaçant bien placés, pour qu'il accepte de retourner au quai quand d'une des vitres du train surgit Grimace. Miranda se rua sur lui en poussant un cri de joie et le serra dans ses bras.

Reprenant ses bagages, la jeune fille partie à la recherche d'un compartiment, vide de préférence. Elle ouvrit une porte au hasard et arriva dans celui où étaient assis tous les traîtres de ce matin sauf Ginny. Elle s'écria donc, ironique :

_oh ! Vous êtes là !vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me rassure de vous savoir en bonne santé et dans un endroit sûr ! Vous avez disparu comme ça, dit-elle en claquant des doigts comme pour appuyer ses propos, je me suis inquiétée, moi !

_oh non ! Elle a rattrapé le train, s'écria Ron, une moue mauvaise collée au visage.

_Ron ! Ecoute on est déso….commença Hermione, gênée.

_oh mais faut pas j'ai fait du sport au moins, s'exclama-t-elle en feignant l'enthousiasme mais elle cessa et se matérialisa un sourire menaçant, j'ai même failli perdre Grimace, mon singe ! D'ailleurs ça tombe vachement bien que je vous croise, je voulais vous dire : je vous prépare une p'tite vengeance, histoire de s'amuser ! Elle fit semblant de s'en aller et se retourna brusquement en criant : bonne rentrée !

Tous dans la pièce sursauta fortement, Ron avait poussé même un cri effrayé. Contente d'elle, Miranda repartie à la recherche d'un compartiment. Elle décida d'aller le plus loin possible de ces parasites et se dirigea donc vers le fond. Là-bas, elle poussa la porte de celui le plus au fond et tomba sur deux jeunes filles qui devaient avoir tout juste son âge, sauf peut-être la blonde qui paraissait plus âgée. Sans même qu'elle eut posée la moindre question, la brune lui fit signe d'entrer et c'est ce qu'elle fit en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Lorsque la brune aperçut Grimace elle s'écria :

_Qu'il est beau ! C'est un ouistoufeu, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est drôlement rare ! Tu l'as trouvé où ? Comment il s'appelle ?

Miranda observa la jeune fille à ses côté. Elle avait ses yeux bleus très clairs fixés sur son singe. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés et lui arrivaient aux omoplates, ils étaient brun avec quelques reflets roux et des mèches de couleurs bleus parsemés sa chevelure. Elle était un peu plus grande que Miranda mais tout aussi mince. Sa peau était rosée. Dans l'ensemble, elle était belle.

_Oui, c'est un ouistoufeu. Je l'ai tout bêtement trouvé dans une animalerie. Je l'ai appelé Grimace.

_c'est un beau nom. Moi c'est Natacha River et mon amie, la blondasse, c'est Johannah Williams, présenta-t-elle.

Miranda se tourna pour la regarder, elle était en face de Natacha et elle regardait Miranda sans rien dire, sans afficher la moindre expression. Miranda ne put s'empêcher de penser que Johannah était bien plus belle que Natacha ou même qu'elle. Ses cheveux d'un blond platine lui descendaient un peu plus bas que ceux de Natacha et étaient aussi lisses que les siens. Ses yeux était un harmonieux mélange du bleu et du vert et ses cilles ourlés leurs donnait une profondeur hypnotique. Que ce soit de sa peau bronzée ou de sa taille, on avait vraiment l'impression d'être en face d'un mannequin. En effet elle devait d'approcher le mètre 75 et les dépassait toutes les deux largement en ce qui concernait la taille.

_Et toi tu t'appelles comment ? demanda Natacha.

_Miranda Vladev, répondit-elle en reportant son attention sur la brune.

_Tu viens de quelle école ?

Miranda se rappela les insultes du portrait et le regard de dégoût de l'elfe, dans ce monde on n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier les moldus. Mieux valait cacher l'endroit où elle avait vécu depuis sa naissance, elle éviterait certainement pas mal d'ennuis.

_De celle de…elle eut une brève réflexion et se rappela d'un diner où Sirius avait énuméré les écoles de sorcelleries célèbres, de Russie.

_Tu était à Durmstrang ?

_ouai

_tu connais Viktor Krum ?

_ouai ouai, répondit-elle en se demandant intérieurement qui pouvait bien être ce zigoto.

_Je croyais que là bas, seule les garçons étaient acceptés, dit alors Johannah toujours stoïque, en parlant pour la première fois.

_ouai mais tu vois… « Mayday mayday, idée urgente de baratin de sauvetage ! » puis soudain un dessin-animé, Mulan, qu'elle avait regardé il ya quelques années lui revint en mémoire, je me suis fait passer pour un mec, balança-t-elle sans réfléchir.

« Bravo ma vieille ! Tu as battu le record de mensonge le plus débile ! Il n'y a pas plus crédible ! Tu n'as plus qu'à prier pour avoir affaire à des attardées mentaux. »

_bah comment t'as fait ? demanda Natacha, impressionnée.

_ Ouais, comment tu as fait ? répéta Johannah, méfiante.

_Potion !mentit-elle

_Du Polynectar ?s'exclama Natacha, surexcitée.

_exactement, du Polynectar.

_Tu aimes les potions ?demanda Natacha

« Tu n'es plus à un mensonge près…. »Pensa Miranda avant de répondre :

_J'adores !

_Moi aussi ! C'est l'une des seules matières où j'ai des bonnes notes, remarqua Natacha, pensive.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une dame qui tenait un chariot de friandises. Elle demanda :

_Des sucreries, les enfants ?

_oui, s'écria Natacha alors qu'elle bondissait de la banquette et se ruait vers le chariot. Miranda aurait sûrement fait pareille si elle avait pris de l'argent :

_Si j'avais su….soupira-t-elle

A ces mots Grimace s'en alla par la porte sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoivent. Natacha revint des centaines de bonbons dans les bras. De nouveau assise, elle commença à déballer des bonbons pour les mettre dans la bouche. Mais s'apercevant que Miranda louchait sur ses provisions, elle lui dit :

_C'est meilleure à manger qu'à regarder Miry'. Je t'en pris sert toi.

Sans relever le surnom dont elle l'affublait, Miranda la remercia et pris une poignée de friandises. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'entra par la porte, restée ouverte, une bestiole cachée derrière un énorme tas de sucreries en tous genres. Celle-ci bondit agilement sur le banc et fit tomber toutes les friandises à côté de Miranda, éberluée. Miranda caressa affectueusement Grimace et partagea ces nouvelles friandises avec Natacha, Johanna n'en voulant pas.

_cool, dit Natacha, j'avais peur de manquer de sucre.

Quand Miranda sortit, quelques heures plus tard, du train aux côtés de Johannah et de Natacha un géant vint l'accoster :

_Hagrid ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'écria Miranda.

_Je suis le garde chasse et le professeur des Soins aux créatures magiques. J'avais oublié de te le dire ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

_De toute manière je suis au courant de rien, ronchonna-t-elle, boudeuse.

Elle se retourna et se rendit compte que les deux jeunes filles étaient parties. Comment allait-elle faire pour ne pas se perdre ? Heureusement, Hagrid la rassura :

_Tu es nouvelle, tu dois te rendre à Poudlard avec les premiers années pour être répartie.

_Comment ça répartie ?demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

_Tu verras, dit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Aller suis moi par contre, Grimace ne peut pas venir. Il doit aller dans ta chambre avec tes bagages.

_Très bien, soupira-t-elle, Grimace reste avec les valises, ordonna-t-elle au singe.

Kilian était là aussi, suivant le géant au beau milieu d'un troupeau de gamins.

_Alors Conrey, ils t'ont raconté, tes copains, ce qui allait se passer ? Ce que c'était, se faire répartir ?

_Ouai, mais tu n'espères tout de même pas que je vais te le dire.

_oh mais je le sais, moi, je voulais juste savoir si tu étais au courant, menti-t-elle.

_Je parierais tout mon argent que tu atterriras à Serpentard, observa-t-il.

_J'aurais bien parié avec toi, mais vois tu je n'ai pas un sous dans mes poches. Une prochaine fois peut-être, dit-elle, sarcastique.

Hagrid s'arrêta alors au bord d'un lac et attendit que tout le monde soit arrivé près de lui. Loin d'être rassurée, Miranda demanda :

_heu, Hagrid ? On ne va pas y aller en nageant, quand même ?

Hagrid éclata de rire, puis répondit doucement :

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, Dumbledore à, une fois de plus, pensé à tout, avant d'aller à la nage je vous fournirais des bouées.

C'était décidé, dés à présent, elle détestait les géants, surtout ceux qui avaient un humour douteux. Après la blague ridicule d'Hagrid, Miranda, ayant aperçu quelques barques plus loin, avait couru vers elles et avait sauté dans l'une d'elle, prête à tout pour ne pas se rendre à Poudlard à la nage. Mais voilà elle avait perdu l'équilibre et était tombée à l'eau, glacée. Hagrid l'avait remit sur terre à l'aide d'un sort, sous le fou rire de cet abruti de Kilian puis l'avait séchée magiquement. Le garde de chasse avait eu beau s'excuser, il n'avait que réussi à énerver la jeune fille encore plus. Mais finalement, Miranda, dans un jour de bonté, lui fit promettre de lui rendre n'importe quel service durant l'année, en échange de son pardon ; Hagrid accepta, prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner.

Ils étaient à présent dans le hall, écoutant le discours de Mc Gonnagal. Puis cette dernière partie par une énorme porte, en prenant soin de la refermer derrière elle.

Elle revint environ 5 minutes plus tard et fit entrer tous les enfants, les grands comme les plus petits, dans la grande salle. Miranda avait rarement vue de salle aussi….bizarre ! Des bougies flottaient au plafond (plafond qui, reflétait le ciel !), autant dire à une bonne dizaine de mètres pour ne pas dire vingtaine, 4 tables gigantesques étaient disposées dans la salle ou plutôt 5, une autre réservée aux professeures était placée au fond de la salle, perpendiculairement aux autres. Deux gamins parlèrent apparemment trop fort car, la vieille sorcière se retourna et fixa méchamment chaque élève. Un petit blond rondouillet souffla à Miranda :

_Elle me fait peur.

_Moi aussi, répondit celle-ci sur le même ton.

Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence puis commença son discours :

_Mes chers enfants, cette année, deux élèves venant du monde moldu se verront répartir, comme vous, vous l'avez été au début de votre première année mais eux ne seront pas en premier année. Ils seront soit en 5ème, soit en 6ème année. Je comprends votre surprise, moi aussi, je dois l'avouer, j'ai été plus qu'étonné quand j'ai appris que deux enfants possédant des pouvoirs avaient échappés à notre vigilance. Comment cela s'est il produit ? Je n'en sais rien, toujours est-il que ces enfants sont bel et bien des sorciers et ont le droit, tout comme vous, d'apprendre à contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Je vous demanderais donc de vous comporter comme il convient envers eux, de les soutenir et de les guider. Ils ont sûrement du retard et du mal avec ce monde nouveau, alors je vous en conjure montrez-vous patients. Sinon, et bien mes chers élèves, bonne nouvelle année !

Sur ces mots la salle parut exploser sous une masse d'applaudissements. Mc Gonnagal se plaça près d'un tabouret, un vieux chapeau à la main gauche et un long parchemin de l'autre. Puis elle cria :

_ARAGOTH, Charles.

Un petit garçon s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret, Mc Gonnagal lui enfonça le chapeau sur la tête. Le chapeau s'anima alors et un visage se dessina soudainement. Quelques secondes passèrent puis le chapeau s'exclama :

_SERPENTARD.

La table la plus à droite se mit à applaudir alors que celle, le plus à gauche, huas fortement. Mc Gonnagal se remit à crier :

_BAVILLO, Tony.

Un autre garçon s'avança et le même processus se déroula. Le chapeau cria à nouveau :

_POUFSOUFFLE

Cette fois-ci toute la salle applaudie sauf la table de gauche. Le garçon se précipita vers celle qui applaudissait le plus fort. Et cela continua….

_BITRAN, Sacha.

_GRIFFONDOR.

_CHANTUA, Jérémy.

_GRIFFONDOR

_CONREY, Kilian, 6ème année.

Le grand blond, s'avança sûre de lui, il s'assit et attendis le verdict du chapeau sans afficher la moindre anxiété ou peur :

_GRIFFONDOR.

« Etrangement, le fait de savoir que Conrey sera dans cette maison, ne me donne pas du tout envie d'y aller, pensa Miranda ».

_DAVID, Tina.

_SERDAIGLE.

_FOCKERMAN, Céline.

_SERPENTARD.

_KNOWER, Thibaut.

_SERDAIGLE.

_LOCLO, Sean.

Le petit blond grassouillet,qui avait partagé son avis concernant la frayeur que propageait Mc Gonnagal, sursauta et s'avança, tout tremblant vers le tabouret. Avant qu'il ne soit aveuglé par le chapeau, Miranda lui fit un signe d'encouragement cela paru fonctionner car de sa mine apeurée se forma un visage déterminé et courageux.

_GRIFFONDOR.

Il parti tout heureux vers la table qui l'applaudissait joyeusement.

_LUTOPIA, Eveline.

_POUFSOUFFLE

_MIONITHAUS, John.

_SERPENTARD.

A partir de là, Miranda décrocha complètement, elle n'entendait plus que de vagues murmures. De toute manière, elle avait fini par comprendre que Mc Gonnagal appelait les enfants par ordre alphabétique, son nom commençant par un V, elle avait tout son temps. Elle se mit dons à observer les élèves, cherchant des personnes qu'elle connaissait. Kilian était visiblement avec Harry et sa bande au complet. Cette observation la fit espérer de ne pas atterrir à Griffondor, elle se passerait avec joie de leur compagnie. A la table d'à côté (poufsouffle si elle avait bien compris), elle aperçu Natacha et Johannah qui parlait avec animation.

_VLADEV, Miranda, 5ème année.

Complètement retournée et occupée à son tour d'horizon, elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle était la dernière. Rouge tomate, elle se dépêcha de se lever et d'aller vers le tabouret mais au moment où elle allait s'y assoir, elle aperçu Hagrid à la table des professeurs qui lui fit un signe de la main. En lui répondant, à demi-retournée vers lui, elle ne fit pas attention et tombât sur le derrière juste à côté du tabouret. L'ensemble de la salle explosa de rire, plus moqueur qu'autre chose, et pour le coup toutes les tables riaient à l'unisson : « au moins, ça a l'avantage de les réunir » ironisa-t-elle, de très mauvaise humeur. Mc Gonnagal soupira et ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre que la jeune fille ne se relève, elle enfonça le chapeau sur sa tête. Cela eu pour effet de couvrir les rires désagréables de ses futures camarades et elle ne s'en plaignit pas !

_ Miranda, Miranda…Vladev ? Es-tu sûr que ce soit ton vrai nom ? demanda une voix dans sa tête mais la jeune fille se contenta de soupirer.

_Je vois de la ruse, du machiavélisme et de l'intelligence, continua la voix. Malgré une certaine maladresse tu es orgueilleuse et rancunière. Tu es têtue mais très impatiente. Tout cela pourrait me convaincre que Serpentard est fait pour toi, si seulement derrière je n'apercevais pas un grand courage allant parfois jusqu'à l'insouciance. Possédant une curiosité hors du commun, tu as tendance à mettre de côté les risques, les règles et les dangers. Non, ce n'est pas simple, je suis confronté à un immense dilemme. C'est pour cela, mon enfant, que je vais te laisser le choix, ce que j'ai fait très rarement. Serpentard ou Griffondor ?

_Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ? Je n'en ai strictement rien à secouer ! lui répondit Miranda, Ce chapeau moisi commençait sérieusement à l'énerver avec son discours interminable. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien n'écouté, elle était bien trop occupée à maudire tous ces sales gamins qui se foutaient royalement d'elle. Ce chiffon mal repassé ne pouvait-il pas faire son boulot en silence, chose qu'elle avait bien besoin en ce moment ; Elle venait de tomber sur les fesses devant toute une salle, Bordel ! Ce vieux bout de tissus ne connaissait-il pas la compassion ?

_Bien, dans ce cas, tu iras à ….

_SERPENTARD.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Bienvenue dans un nid de vipères !**

Miranda se releva sous… aucun applaudissement ! « C'est vraiment touchant comme je me sens aimée ! »Ironisa-t-elle dans ses pensés. En fait, les professeurs étaient les seuls à applaudir, chez les élèves, elles ne reçu que des regards méprisants ou haineux. Mais alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la table des serpentards, elle entendit quelqu'un crier son prénom à tue-tête en applaudissant. Elle se retourna, étonnée, et vit à la table des poufsouffles, Natacha, debout et sautant sur place. Johannah l'obligea à se rassoir. Déjà qu'avant Miranda ne se sentait pas super bien mais là, elle avait beaucoup de mal à garder la tête haute. Arrivée à sa table, Miranda, chercha une place mais elle capta des phrases qui lui firent renoncer à s'assoir là où tous ceux de son âge étaient. Des phrases comme par exemple : « Que Dumbledore accepte les sangs de bourbe à Poudlard c'est une chose, mais qu'ils viennent souiller Serpentard en est une autre », « Salazar doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! »Ou « c'est inadmissible ! Qui se charge de s'en débarrasser ? ». Elle choisi une place près des premiers années. Mais même eux évitèrent son regard et se décalèrent plus loin. Les nerfs à bout, Miranda éclata :

_J'ai pas la peste, bon sang ! Mais par contre j'ai la rage alors ne me pousser pas à vous mordre, sales gosses mal élevés, finit-elle menaçante.

Les gamins eurent tous un sursaut et s'excusèrent rapidement. Des plats plus merveilleux les uns que les autres apparurent alors. Miranda se servit largement sa part et mangea tout en quelques minutes. Quand elle était énervée, la jeune fille mangeait beaucoup ; ce soir, elle était folle de rage ! Comment osaient-ils l'insulter, ses connards? Ils allaient tous le payer, un par un ! Et elle se promit de le faire dans les règles de l'art…plus tard. Pour l'instant elle savait à peine faire léviter une plume, valait mieux attendre un peu, après tout ne dit-on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ? Si ces abrutis l'avaient oublié, ils allaient vite s'en rappeler. Oh oui, Miranda était dans une fureur noire !

Dés qu'elle eu terminé, elle se leva, en même temps que d'autre qui eux se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie. Elle allait faire de même quand une voix s'exclama derrière elle, narquoise :

_J'ai presque été surprise quand Mc go' t'as appelé par le nom que tu avais utilisé pour te présenter dans le train.

Miranda se retourna et vit Johannah qui n'avait apparemment pas trop envie de rire, elle faisait un peu peur avec ce regard. Natacha se trouvait à ces côtés, mais elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde blessée par les mensonges de Miranda.

_Ah ouai, euh…. Bah enfaite, tu vois je….bégaya la jeune fille, pris au dépourvu, sa colère se métamorphosant en gène.

_T'es vraiment trop drôle, toi ! Je t'adore déjà, s'exclama Natacha en lui agrippant le bras et en l'attirant vers elle.

_Moi aussi, rigola Miranda.

Johannah soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aussi aimait bien Miranda mais elle était encore énervée qu'elle leur ait menti. Elle dit alors :

_Tu ne vas pas avoir la belle vie à Serpentard. Ils détestent tout ce qui touche le monde moldu. Je serais toi je me méfierai d'où je mets les pieds et de ce que je mange.

_J'avais commencé à le comprendre après le dixième regard meurtrier. Mais je peux t'assurer que je ne me laisserai pas faire ; au moindre truc suspect, je me vengerai.

_On t'aidera, affirma Natacha sans demander à Johannah son avis.

_Vladev ! cria-t-alors quelqu'un un peu plus loin.

Miranda se retourna et aperçu une grande blonde toute maigre et qui faisait peur à voir. Elle avait les lèvres pincées et semblait agacée. Une dizaine de premières années l'entouraient sagement.

_Je dois t'emmener à notre salle commune, alors si tu pouvais te dépêcher de finir ta discussion avec les deux poufsouffles, ce serait pas mal ! Cracha, la grande blonde.

Johannah souffla à l'adresse de Miranda :

_Huitard, la préfète des serpentards de l'année dernière. Elle a été nommée préfète en chef d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

_ Préfète ? C'est quoi encore ce machin ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant, quand allait-elle comprendre quelque chose, dans ce monde ?

_Vladev, hurla à nouveau Huitard.

A cause des cris de la préfète en chef, tout le monde avait reporté son attention sur Miranda. Exaspérée, cette dernière, la suivit en soupirant. Tout le petit groupe, mené par la préfète, descendit dans les cachots du château. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un portrait, un chevalier en armure, qui remonta sa visière et observa tous les enfants puis s'arrêta sur Miranda. Il lui jeta un regard méprisant, la jeune fille lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Il eut un haut le cœur sous le regard satisfait de Miranda et demanda le mot de passe.

_La puissance de la pureté, dit Huitard.

Le tableau pivota alors et une porte argentée apparue devant eux. La préfète l'ouvrit et entra dans la salle commune. Un plafond bas, des chandeliers et des lustres comme seules lumières, des fauteuils en cuir d'un vert foncé, aucune fenêtre et une cheminée dans un coin ; un véritable cachot, charmant !

_Bienvenue dans un nid de vipère, murmura Miranda sarcastique, en franchissant l'entrée.

_Cet escalier mène au dortoir des garçons alors que celui-ci mène au dortoir des filles. Il est formellement interdit de se_ tromper _dedortoir et si l'envie vous prend, très chers garçons, des pièges vous accueilleront comme vous le méritez, expliqua Huitard calmement.

Les enfants se précipitèrent vers leur chambre et Miranda s'apprêtait à le faire aussi quand la préfète l'arrêta en lui disant :

_Je t'emmène dans le tien, Vladev.

Arrivée devant une porte où était marqué en lettres argentées « 5ème année », Huitard l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de frapper.

_Votre nouvelle colocataire, Miranda Vladev, finit-elle avant de partir et de refermer la porte après avoir fait rentrer Miranda.

Reconnaissant les 4 filles devant elle pour les avoir entendues l'insulter à table, Miranda ne leur adressa aucun regard. Elle s'approcha vers le lit où ses affaires étaient posées mais n'aperçu pas Grimace. Après avoir regardé sous le lit et dans l'armoire qui lui était réservée, elle s'adressa à ses colocataires, qui étaient en train de parler d'un certain Draco, d'une voix froide comme l'Arctique :

_Vous n'avez pas vu un singe, par hasard ?

Les jeunes filles relevèrent leur tête vers Miranda, et la regardèrent soit moqueuses, soit agacée. Une jeune fille ayant les cheveux noirs coupés en carrés, répondit du même ton :

_Il est parti par la porte, pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Tu ne devrais pas, il sera bien mieux dehors qu'avec une sang de bourbe comme toi.

_Si ma présence te dérange, la sortie est par là, répondit Miranda calmement en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte et en sortant son pyjama.

_Crois moi, si tu continu à t'adresser à moi de cette façon, c'est toi qui aura besoin de connaître la sortie, s'écria-t-elle en se levant de son lit.

Miranda éclata de rire et lança, doucereuse :

_Ne t'énerves pas comme ça, ma chérie, tu ne vas pas bien dormir, cette nuit ! Après ces paroles, la jeune fille s'enferma dans la salle de bain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : les sorciers manquent terriblement d'humour.**

Ce matin là, Miranda ne paraissait pas plus vivante qu'un zombi. Perdue dans ce gigantesque château, qui parait-il était une école, elle désespérait de retrouver la grande salle pour remplir son ventre qui criait famine. Heureusement, elle croisa un garçon qui semblait plus grand qu'elle. Elle lui demanda, soulagée :

_Tu ne saurais pas où est-ce qu'on mange le petit déj', par hasard ?

_A la grande salle, c'est dans la direction opposée. Je peux te montrer le chemin puisque de toute manière j'y allais, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.



Lorsque Miranda fut enfin attablée devant d'alléchantes nourritures, elle s'empara de tous ce qui lui venait sous la main. Que ça faisait du bien de ne plus sentir la faim lui tirailler le ventre. Miranda soupira et aperçu Mc Gonnagal s'approcher d'elle. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle débuta d'une voix sévère :

_Je vous demanderais de me suivre, miss. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau.

Miranda se leva de mauvaises grâces ; Quand allait-on lui foutre la paix, bon sang ? Cela faisait déjà de longues minutes qu'elle suivait son professeur en silence, quand Mc Gonnagal s'arrêta devant une statue et se mit à articuler un mot sans aucun sens. La statue pivota pour laissant apparaitre à la vue de tous un superbe escalier en colimaçon.

_Montez, miss, ordonna le professeur.

La jeune fille monta l'escalier et se retrouva devant une grande porte en bois. Elle allait frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule. Miranda pénétra dans une pièce immense, regorgeant d'objets étranges, dont le chapeau parlant d'hier, et décorée de tableaux _vivants. _Dumbledore était assis derrière un magnifique bureauavec, dans le regard toujours la même pointe de malice.

_Bonjour Miranda. Comment trouves tu mon bureau ?demanda-t-il mais sans, attendre de réponse, il s'écria : Assieds-toi donc Miranda.

La jeune brune lui obéi sans rechigner, elle dit d'un ton sarcastique :

_Il est vraiment génial votre bureau, professeur, mais je doute que ce soit la raison de ma…euh convocation ?

_Non, évidemment, c'est pour un tout autre sujet que je t'ai fait venir ici. Une pastille à la menthe ? demanda-t-il en présentant à la jeune fille un récipient rempli de bonbons.

Elle s'empressa d'en attraper une bonne poignée, désormais parée à n'importe quelle nouvelle catastrophique : « rien de meilleure qu'une bonne provision de cochonneries bourrées de sucres pour affronter les pires des situations ». Dumbledore eut l'air ravi que sa nouvelle élève partage son goût pour les friandises, et c'est arborant un grand sourire, qu'il commença :

_Je ne sais pas si on t'a mise au courant de l'existence d'option. A la fin de la 2ème année, les élèves doivent choisir au moins 2 options. C'est pour faire ce choix que tu es ici, Miranda. Les options proposées sont les suivantes : Arithmancie, c'est dans ce cours que tu apprendras les propriétés magiques des nombres. Il y a ensuite la divination, cours qui consiste à apprendre à prédire l'avenir. L'étude des moldus, qui à mon humble avis ne te seras pas très utile, dit-il en souriant, amusé. Mais aussi l'étude des runes, où l'on enseigne à traduire des textes de runes. Et enfin les soins aux créatures magiques, essentiel pour savoir s'occuper de créatures ou les nourrir. Alors voilà Miranda, le vif d'or est dans ton camp, il n'appartient qu'à toi de t'en emparer. Comme on dit dans notre monde.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil mais se mit à réfléchir. Tout d'abord, sachant que ce serait Hagrid qui enseignerait lors du cours des Soins aux créatures magiques, Miranda le choisit sans même réfléchir. Ne comptant certainement pas prendre plus d'option qu'il était obligatoire, il ne lui restait plus qu'une option à choisir, mais laquelle ? L'arithmancie ? D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ce cours était l'équivalent des mathématiques et elle détestait les maths. La divination ? Lire l'avenir dans une boule de cristal lui donnait plutôt envie, peut être qu'elle pourrait éviter quelques malheurs de lui tomber dessus sans prévenir. Les autres options ne la branchant pas, elle répondit d'une voix assurée :

_Et bien je choisis les réponses b et d : L'arithmancie et les soins aux créatures magiques. Ce sera mon dernier mot, professeur. Comme on dit dans mon monde.



De retour dans les couloirs, son emploi du temps et un plan de l'école dans les mains, Miranda avançait le plus vite possible ; les cours avaient commencés depuis 5 bonnes minutes. Elle devait à cet instant même suivre _avec attention _le cours de potion, au lieu de ça, elle était dans un couloir entre le 2ème et le 4ème étage. La salle de potion se trouvait au sous-sol, autant dire qu'elle n'était pas arrivée. Elle courrait à toute allure, manquant deux ou trois fois de tomber dans les escaliers la tête la première. Essoufflée, elle frappa à une porte qui, _normalement,_ devait donner sur une salle de cours de potion.

_Entrez, ordonna une voix de l'autre côté de la paroi.

Elle ouvrit la porte, une salle pleine de table où des chaudrons bouillaient bruyamment. Prés d'un bureau un homme rondouillet, moustachu et chauve se tenait. Miranda balbutia :

_Désolée, je me suis égarée dans les couloirs.

_Ce n'est pas grave voyons ! Vous êtes nouvelle après tout, apaisa l'homme gentiment. J'ai déjà fait des groupes de deux mais, peu importe, allez donc avec miss Weasley et M. Dablin, décida-t-il en lui montrant avec la main une table où étaient assis Ginny et un blond.

En soupirant, Miranda alla s'installer à la table indiquée. Les deux jeunes gens n'arrêtaient pas de la regarder en silence, ce qui agaçait terriblement la jeune fille. A bout, Miranda s'écria :

_Vous voulez peut être un autographe ?

_Sans façon, dit Dablin en rigolant.

Miranda soupira, désespérée ; Avec quels imbéciles était-elle encore tombée ? Finalement, elle lâcha calmement :

_Bon, on va faire comme ça ; Vous faîtes le travail et moi je vous regarde. Après tout, si je vous aide je risque de tout faire foirer…Ce serais ballot, non ? Finit-elle, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

_Oh mais on va t'expliquer, ne t'inquiètes donc pas. Tu n'auras qu'à couper les limaces et les mettre dans le chaudron, c'est facile, répondit Ginny, faussement bienveillante.

_Et dégoutant, il est hors de question que je fasse ça !cracha-t-elle, écœurée.

_J'ai bien peur que tu n'aies pas le choix, répondit Ginny, doucereuse.

_Vous allez voir si je n'ai pas le choix ! Et sur ces paroles narquoises, elle prit le récipient de limaces et le lança dans le chaudron.

Elle fixa les regards mi-estomaqués, mi-horrifiés de ses deux camarades, morte de rire. Mais cela ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes car des bulles gigantesques sortaient du chaudron d'une façon assez effrayante. Miranda ne se posa pas plus de questions et suivit son instinct qui lui criait de se cacher sous la table. Entre temps le professeur, ayant remarqué l'étrange comportement de la mixture verte fluo du chaudron, s'était approché et il fut le plus touché quand celui-ci explosa dans un boucan assourdissant. Miranda se releva quand elle fut certaine qu'il ne pouvait plus rien lui arriver. Le spectacle qui lui était gentiment offert était à mourir de rire, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle fit. Dans toute la pièce des élèves étaient recouverts d'un liquide vert fluo qui faisait peu à peu pousser des tentacules. Elle n'avait pas loupé son coup, ah ça non ! Mais ils ne méritaient que ça, enfin surtout les serpentards et… ses chères colocataires ; le vert leur allait à merveille. Ca leur apprendra de se foutre de sa poire, elle s'était vengée sans même le vouloir réellement. Mais pas de tous, il manquait les autres années ; mais qu'ils ne s'impatientent pas, ça arrivera bientôt !

Elle en était là de ses plans de vengeance quand le professeur, qui était _vert fluo_ de rage, cria :

_Etre nouvelle vous autorise à être en retard, pas à tenter l'assassinat général de vos camarades et de moi-même, dans ma propre salle de classe, Vladev ! Vous serez en retenue ce soir et vous me nettoierez tout ça, suis-je assez clair ? Et 100 points de moins pour Serpentard. Sortez tous !

« Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de ses points. »pensa Miranda, en s'en allant, le sourire toujours présent sur ces lèvres.

Ayant une heure de répit devant elle, ce matin elle aurait du avoir deux heures de potions si le _petit _accident ne s'était pas produit, elle décida d'aller se promener dans le parc. Aujourd'hui il faisait un temps digne de Marseille ; un large soleil et un ciel bleu sans aucun nuage…quel bonheur ! Elle s'approcha du lac et s'allongea dans l'herbe en fermant les yeux; elle avait du bronzage à rattraper, hors de question qu'elle garde ce teint de cachet d'aspirine. Mais peu de temps après, elle entendit quelqu'un s'assoir à côté d'elle. Prête à faire déguerpir le visiteur, que ce soit une grosse brute sans cervelle ou un serpentard projetant de la tuer, elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit en position assise. Mais la personne à ses côtés ne faisait partie d'aucune des deux catégories citées précédemment. En vérité, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille blonde, les yeux bleus globuleux et habillée de façon plus qu'extravaguente ; des radis lui faisaient office de boucles d'oreilles. Elle lançait des petits cailloux dans le lac essayant vainement de les faire ricocher. Agacée, Miranda dit :

_Le parc n'est pas assez grand ou quoi ? Tu ne peux pas aller t'amuser ailleurs ?

_oh ! Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer de ma présence… dit alors la blonde rêveusement.

Miranda soupira, cette jeune fille pouvait bien rester après tout, elle paraissait plutôt gentille.

_Ce n'est pas grave, tant que ce n'est pas sur moi que tu les lances, tes cailloux… dit la brunette en se recouchant.

Le silence, reprit possession des lieux, seulement coupé par le bruit que faisaient les petites pierres en plongeant dans l'eau.

_Tu m'as beaucoup fait rire, hier, dit soudain la blondinette. Quand tu es tombée.

_Je préfère prendre ça comme un compliment, marmonna Miranda, un peu énervée que sa voisine lui remémore ces mauvais souvenirs.

_Ca l'est. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, se présenta-t-elle.

_Enchantée, grogna Miranda cessant les maigres tentatives pour se montrer amicale.

Le silence retomba à nouveau, pour le plus grand soulagement de la brune. Cette jeune blonde commençait à l'exaspérer, bien qu'elle se montre parfaitement sympathique. Miranda n'avait aucune envie de faire amie-amie avec elle !

_Le prochain cours sera en commun avec les serdaigles et les serpentards. Nous serons donc ensemble. Si tu veux je pourrais t'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de Sortilège, tu ne dois pas très bien connaitre le château.

Bien qu'énervée que Luna lui ôte le doux silence, Miranda prit la peine de réfléchir à propos de sa suggestion. Il était certain qu'elle n'allait pas trouver la salle du prochain cours facilement ; son sens de l'orientation laissait à désirer. Ayant prise sa décision, la jeune fille répondit d'un ton calme :

_Ce sera avec plaisir, merci.

_De rien, répondit Luna, un sourire lointain flottant sur ses lèvres.



_Qui pourrait me dire le sort utilisé pour modifier la mémoire de quelqu'un ?demanda le petit professeur, oui miss Clarkson ?

_ Le sort est oubliette, il sert soit à modifier, soit à effacer des parties de la mémoire d'une personne. C'est un sort fréquemment utiliser par le ministère quand un moldu à aperçu des choses en rapport avec la magie, ceux qui sont chargés de cette tâche sont nommés des Oubliators.

_Excellent miss, 20 points pour Serdaigle.

Pendant que le professeur félicitait la jeune serdaigle à grands renforts de compliments, Miranda soupirait une énième fois. Elle était assise à côté de Luna. Elle avait bien tentée de s'échapper mais la blonde était plutôt têtue. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs en train de prendre des notes avec beaucoup de sérieux, laissant Miranda dans son ennui. La jeune brune ne comprenait strictement rien à ce que racontait Flitwick. Elle était complètement perdue et se noyait dans le flot de paroles que le minuscule enseignant prononçait. Quand elle avait appris qu'elle se servirait d'une baguette magique et pourrait transformer n'importe qui en crapaud, elle avait été pressée de commencer les cours. Mais à présent elle se rendait compte qu'avoir des pouvoirs n'était pas de tout repos ! Combien existait-il de formules ? Fallait-il toutes les apprendre par cœur ? Elle en était à regretter les dates de ses anciens cours d'histoire, quand la sonnerie retentie. Ne perdant pas ses vieilles habitudes, elle fut la première à sortir de la salle. Se retenant à grande peine d'embrasser le sol du couloir, elle s'aperçu qu'elle était entourée de tous ses camarades de Serpentard. Ils avaient encore une petite couleur verdâtre mais Miranda en vint à se demander si ce n'était pas plus dû à leur rage mal contenue, que de la potion.

_Salut vous tous, désolée mais je suis un peu pressée. Mais vous n'avez cas me laisser un mail, je vous répondrais avec plaisir, proposa Miranda légèrement pessimiste à propos de son avenir proche, si avenir à son sujet il existait.

Miranda profita de leur stupeur pour tenter de s'éclipser, mais le destin avait apparemment d'autres projets…

_Pas si vite, sang-de-bourbe. On a quelques comptes à régler, lui lança un brun en la retenant par le bras.

_Voyez ça avec mon agent, répondit-elle en essayant de gagner du temps.

_Arrête de nous faire perdre du temps, sale garce ! Rugit une de ses colocataires, précisément celle avec qui elle s'était disputée hier.

_Tu veux bien arrêter de crier, Sauvian ! Tu vas ameuter tous les professeurs, nom d'un troll ! Cracha le brun, en lui envoyant un regard de mépris.

_Je t'interdis de me parler de cette manière, Kommerston. Tu ne mérites même pas ta place à Serpentard. Ta mère n'est-elle pas une pourriture de sang-mêlé ? demanda Sauvian avec un sourire faussement compatissant.

Le jeune homme lâcha brusquement Miranda et gifla Sauvian de toutes ses forces. Cette dernière, hurla de surprise et de douleur. Elle resta la bouche ouverte, choquée, quelques instants avant de se précipiter vers son agresseur avec un cri de rage. S'en suivi un combat sauvage entre deux serpents, appartenant surement tous deux à l'espèce des vipères. Leurs camarades tentaient bien de les séparer ou au moins de les calmer mais il n'y avait rien à faire ; les deux reptiles ne lâchaient pas prises.

Miranda vis en cette bataille imprévue une bonne occasion pour filer à l'anglaise ; autant prendre les bonnes habitudes du pays dés maintenant. Personne ne remarqua son absence qu'elle était déjà loin. « Non mais ils sont vraiment malades les gens ici… »Maugréa Miranda dans sa tête. Elle était à bout de souffle, ce n'était pas qu'elle détestait courir mais elle trouvait qu'aujourd'hui elle avait eu largement sa dose de sport. Pourquoi tout s'acharnait sur elle de cette façon ? Qu'avait elle fait pour mériter cela ? Mettre n'importe quoi dans un chaudron ? Hum peut être…

Elle n'avait plus qu'à se rendre à la grande salle pour manger le repas de midi. Ses camarades l'énervaient vraiment, mais en même temps l'effrayaient un peu ; ils voulaient quand même lui régler son compte et elle n'osait imaginer la façon dont ils s'en seraient pris, magie ou non ? Dans tous les cas elle aurait surement pris son repas à l'infirmerie…et surement une sorte de bouillie pour qu'elle n'ait pas à mâcher, n'ayant plus de dents ! Bon elle exagérait certainement un petit peu mais elle ne devait pas être si loin de la vérité…il fallait décidemment qu'elle apprenne à utiliser la magie pour se défendre, car ses poings et ses pieds ne seront certainement pas assez persuasifs contre des sorts qui seraient capable de les faire s'arracher !

Elle se rendait donc à la grande salle, se retournant régulièrement pour s'assurer qu'aucun de ses _chers_ amis n'avait eu l'idée de la rattraper, quand une boule de poil débarqua devant elle. Oubliant complètement son altercation avec les serpentards, Miranda s'accroupit et pris son singe dans les bras. Elle s'était inquiétée devant sa petite absence mais le vendeur l'avait prévenue, les ouistoufeux étaient comme les chats ; fières, sauvages et indépendants. Elle s'était donc rassurée en se disant qu'il reviendrait le lendemain et il était revenu.

Se sentant bien moins inquiète en présence de Grimace, elle reprit son chemin d'un pas sûr et déterminé, prête à tout affronter ; que ce soit des serpentards machiavéliques ou des trolls fous. Elle maudissait en son fort intérieur le manque flagrant d'humour chez ces sorciers…mais ce n'était point grave elle en avait assez pour eux tous !


	10. Chapitre 10

_Après une longue, longue absence, me voici de retour ! Miranda est toujours Miranda, hein ! Mais voilà, je reprends la publication donc bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 10 : Du balais ! Euh…magique ?**

Miranda mangeait donc son déjeuner en la compagnie bien plaisante de son petit -mais costaud !- singe. Elle se régalait. Il n'y avait pas à dire les sorcier avaient bon goût ! Autour d'elle, les Serpentard la regardaient méchamment et Miranda était certaine que seule la présence des professeurs non loin d'eux les dissuadait de la transformer en charpie. Miranda était consciente de jouer avec sa vie mais elle ne put s'empêcher de leur lancer des clins d'œil provocateurs. Un blond au teint pâle mais, pourtant on ne peut plus séduisant, pris place en face d'elle. Ne laissant rien paraître de sa surprise, elle continua de manger. Il prit alors la parole d'une voix trainante et glaciale :

**-Tu es une moldue et tu n'as pas compris les règles que tu te dois de suivre dans ce monde. Mais c'est la seule raison qui fait que je ne te corrige pas ton comportement dés maintenant. Donc tu vas m'écouter et…**

Mais Miranda le coupa d'une voix froide et furieuse :

**-Oula, je crois que toi aussi tu n'as pas tout compris : que je sois d'origine moldue ne fait pas de moi une sous-merde alors ne prends pas ce ton supérieur avec moi et laisse-moi manger tranquille. Pigé, magicien d'opérette?**

Le blondinet n'eut pas l'air ravi par la réponse de la jeune fille et approcha son visage du sien au-dessus de la table. Il lui souffla, menaçant :

**-Apparemment, personne ne t'a parlé de moi… dommage pour toi, cela t'aurait évité des ennuis. Alors je vais te prévenir une dernière fois la prochaine fois que, par ta faute, Serpentard se voit retirer des points, je te ferai regretter ton monde de moldus.**

Miranda entendit son singe grogner mais regarda longuement le blond et soupira :

**-T'arrives trop tard…dans mon monde au moins, en une paire de baffes tout était réglé…**

**xoOox**

Miranda avait appris pendant le cours d'Histoire de la magie que le beau -mais détestable- blond qui l'avait menacée s'appelait Draco Malefoy et était considéré comme le prince des Serpentard. C'est Natacha qui l'avait renseignée au sujet de Malefoy, ce cours étant en commun avec les Poufsouffle, les deux jeunes filles avaient pu s'assoir à la même table. Johannah, elle, avait un compte à régler avec une certaine Judith Jappent, une pouffe de Poufsouffle cette _charmante _histoire avait un petit peu sali Jappent, qui s'était reçue son encrier en pleine face avec l'_aide_ de Johannah. Miranda n'avait pas vraiment compris la raison de ce crêpage de chignon mais elle avait retenu une chose : ne jamais énerver Johannah ! Bref, Miranda avait beaucoup aimé ce cours papotage avec Natacha et numéro de cirque avec, dans le rôle du clown, Jappent.

Mais, à présent, Miranda était bien loin des cours et des fous rires entre elle et ses deux amies de Poufsouffle. Non, elle était, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, en train de suivre McGonagall en direction du bureau du directeur apparemment, il ne pouvait se passer d'elle !

Arrivées devant la statue, la même scène que celle de la matinée se déroula le professeur donna le mot de passe à la statue qui pivota pour laisser apercevoir un magnifique escalier de marbre blanc, McGonagall lui ordonna de monter, Miranda obéît et hop, elle se retrouva devant Dumbledore, assise à son bureau et plus occupée à s'empiffrer de bonbons qu'à écouter le discours du vieil homme.

**-Alors as-tu bien compris ?** questionna le directeur avec malice.

Bien que peu attentive, Miranda avait saisi le principal :

**-Mes cours de rattrapage se passeront le mardi, le jeudi et le vendredi soir à 7h et dureront 3 heures. Mais si je ne m'améliore pas rapidement alors, je bosserai tous les soirs et toute la nuit, **narra Miranda passivement.

Le vieil homme rigola et dit doucement :

**-Non, pas tant que ça, mais en effet si tu ne progresses vraiment pas, on sera contraint d'augmenter les heures de travail. Mais pas excessivement, Miranda, nous ne voulons pas votre mort, à toi et au jeune Conrey !**

**-Vraiment ? **demanda Miranda avec un sourire narquois.

**xoOox**

Miranda était sur le chemin de son dortoir, elle était épuisée alors que ce n'était que le premier jour de cours… sa nouvelle vie s'annonçait éreintante, à son plus grand damne ! Autour d'elle, les tableaux la regardaient comme des vaches regardent un TGV passer mais, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de les dévisager. Comment s'habituer à de telles choses ? Les tableaux vivants, les fantômes se baladant dans un château digne des plus délirants des contes de fée, des plats apparaissant sur les tables, les coups de baguette magique… non, jamais elle ne serait à sa place dans ce monde de fous ! Bien sûr, elle trouvait qu'être une sorcière était particulièrement cool et surtout bigrement utile, à la condition de savoir se servir de ses pouvoirs et en toute sincérité ce n'était pas le cas de Miranda. Elle ne savait faire que les quelques sorts que Dumbledore lui avait appris lors des trois jours qui avaient précédé son arrivé dans ce… cet… enfin, ici ! Elle était perdue pendant les cours, ne comprenant pas un seul mot et la fois où elle avait posé une question sur quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas saisi, le professeur lui avait demandé, irrité, si elle préférait qu'il parle français. La première fois, elle avait répondu que oui mais le professeur, Rogue en l'occurrence, l'avait engueulée (ne manquant bien évidemment pas d'agrémenter son discours de remarques acides et humiliantes) pendant un bon quart d'heure, elle n'avait aucune envie de revivre cet épisode, merci bien. Bref, Miranda était maintenant persuadée que si les sorciers ou sorcières avaient les mauvais rôles dans les histoires ce n'était pas pour rien, au contraire.

Elle entendit des pas s'approcher mais ne s'inquiéta pas pour autant. Si c'était des élèves alors elle aurait quelqu'un contre qui se défouler, si c'était un Serpentard voulant lui casser la gueule alors elle improviserait, si c'était un monstre alors elle courrait (Ces dernier temps, elle trouvait qu'elle s'améliorait en endurance), si c'était un professeur alors… elle s'en foutait ! On lui avait bien parlé d'un certain couvre-feu et elle savait qu'il était dépassé mais de une : ce n'était pas de sa faute, Dumbledore l'avait retenue, il avait des choses de _la plus haute importance _à lui demander (Crois-tu que ma chaussette rayée noir et blanc est assortie avec celle fleurie, rose et jaune ? fais-tu la collection des cartes Choco-grenouilles ? Il y en a une à mon effigie… Aimes-tu la dernière chanson des Bizarres Sisters ? Mince, c'est quoi les paroles déjà ? …Un bonbon à la menthe ?)Et de deux : elle n'avait jamais suivi les règles et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça risquait de changer !

Du coin du couloir apparut le concierge, Rusard si elle s'en rappelait bien, et sa chatte. A la vue de Miranda, le vieil homme sourit cruellement et accéléra le pas. Miranda prit son air le plus blasé et se demanda quand le sort cessera de s'acharner sur elle. Quand il fut proche de la jeune fille, il lui dit, sournois :

**-Alors, on se croit tout permis ? On viole les règles ? Ca va te coûter cher, ma petite, très cher !**

Miranda soupira et essaya de calmer la situation d'une voix trainante :

**-Calmons-nous ! Ce serait dommage de partir sur de si mauvaises bases…**

Le concierge ricana, suivi rapidement par sa chatte, son miaulement ressemblant étrangement à un rire démoniaque. Miranda foudroya l'animal du regard avant de reprendre, légèrement énervée :

**-J'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore, on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire !**

**-Et en plus, elle a le culot de me répondre… je vais te faire nettoyer le château tout entier, moi !**

**-Mais, puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas de ma faute si je l'ai dépassé votre foutu couvre-feu !**

**-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te croire ? **Puis il prit une vois niaise et suraigüe,_** C'est pas ma faute, à moi, oh bah non alors ! C'est vraiment pas juste !**_

Il fit une pause, le souffle court, et reprit en reprenant sa voix normale :

**-T'es pas la première gamine à me sortir des excuses débiles pour échapper à une retenue.**

Miranda bouillonnait de rage, elle allait faire un meurtre ! Essayant de garder son sang froid, elle proposa :

**-Allons voir le directeur, lui, vous dira que j'étais avec lui. **

**-Oh non, nous n'allons surement pas déranger le directeur ! D'ailleurs j'ai assez perdu de temps… une retenue après-demain, à 20h dans mon bureau.**

Puis il partit, sa chatte le suivant. Miranda, tremblante de rage, prit le chemin menant à son dortoir. Elle se promit d'épiler la chatte du concierge, et peut être le concierge avec !

**xoOox**

Arrivée dans son dortoir, Miranda s'aperçut que ses colocataires étaient loin de dormir. En effet, elles étaient confortablement installées sur un des lits et papotaient gaiement. Cependant dés que la jeune brune fut entrée, les discutions cessèrent. Sauvian se leva et se plaça devant Miranda avant de lui cracher :

**-Tu as réussi à nous échapper ce matin, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas.**

**-Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses…**, soupira Miranda.

Sauvian se mit alors à grogner et trembler de rage. Une de ses amies, une magnifique métisse aux longs cheveux noirs et nattés, s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

**-Calme-toi, Maryann, cette moldue n'en vaut pas la peine.**

Miranda sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Elle n'était pas une moldue puisque elle avait des pouvoirs magiques, bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore bien les utiliser. Et puis, elle avait une baguette magique et un de ses amis était un demi-géant… une simple moldue aurait tout ça ?

**-Je ne suis pas une moldue, **dit elle rouge de colère, en détachant chaque syllabe.

Toutes les jeunes filles ricanèrent et une petite blonde se leva du lit pour se mettre au côté de ses amies. La quatrième, une asiatique, regardait la scène de son lit, impassible. La blonde fixa Miranda de ses yeux encore rieurs mais où pointait l'ironie :

**-Mais enfin,**_** Miranda,**_** tu es au niveau du plus nul des premières années… Et puis n'as-tu pas vécu dans un orphelinat moldu ?**

Miranda se figea. Comment cette peste pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle était orpheline ? Elle ne l'avait dit à personne même pas à Johannah et Natacha ! Et Dumbledore ne l'avait pas précisé dans le discours d'hier. Ca ne pouvait être que… Kilian Conrey ! Il allait le payer cet imbécile, foi de Miranda Vladev !

**-Occupez-vous de vos affaires, bande de guenons ! **persifla-t-elle en allant se coucher.

**-Gue… non ?** demanda la métisse à la blonde, l'air complètement perdue.

**-Tu as oublié que pour dormir il faut mettre un pyjama, Vladev ? **ironisa Sauvian en ne faisant pas attention à ses amies qui étaient encore à se demander ce que pouvait bien être une « guenon ».

**-Il faut montrer un peu d'originalité, sinon la vie serait ennuyeuse… Bonne nuit !** rétorqua-t-elle en tirant les rideaux de son baldaquin.

Elle crut bon quand même d'ôter ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et sa cravate.

**xoOox**

Le lendemain, Miranda choisit de s'installer à la table des Poufsouffle aux côtés de Johannah et Natacha, cette dernière l'avait accueillie avec de grands cris enthousiastes. La seule véritable raison qui l'avait poussée à ne pas s'assoir à la table des Serpentard, c'étaient leurs regards acérés. Elle n'était pas particulièrement chaude à l'idée de se faire transpercer _accidentellement _par une fourchette ou à se retrouver noyée dans la son chocolat chaud… aussi délicieux soit-il.

**-J'aurais aimée être là quand tu as aspergée Slug avec ta potion… ça devait être bien drôle, **ricana Johannah.

Miranda se mit elle aussi à rire en se resservant des céréales.

**-Tu devrais montrer plus de respect aux professeurs, Williams ! Ton insolence nous fait perdre toujours des dizaines de points, **s'indigna leur voisine.

C'était une rousse aux yeux marron… elle n'était pas véritablement synonyme de beauté mais son caractère semblait encore pire que son physique. Johannah grinça des dents et Natacha répliqua :

**-On t'a causée, Burgien ?**

L'interpellée renifla avec dédain avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son assiette.

**-Cette fille est une plaie avec tous les élèves et un mignon petit ange avec les profs, ** informa Johannah à Miranda.

**-Oh oui, je vois le genre… insupportable et lèche-botte, quoi ?** demanda Miranda avec désinvolture en jouant avec sa petite cuillère.

Burgien, qui avait entendu, foudroya Miranda du regard et se leva avec dignité pour quitter la table en ajoutant un « Ne soyez pas en retard en cours…Les points ne tombent pas du ciel ! ».

**-Je suis soulagée… les cas désespérés ne sont pas seulement à Serpentard, **ironisa Miranda.

Elle vit alors Kilian se lever de la table des Gryffondor en compagnie d'Hermione. Miranda bondit de table et se rua vers eux, le souvenir de la discussion avec ses camarades de dortoirs lui revenant à la mémoire.

**-Hey ! Conrey !**

Il se retourna et poussa un profond soupir dés qu'il la vit approcher à grandes enjambés vers Hermione et lui.

**-Bonjour, Miranda, **la salua Hermione, doucement.

**-Ouais, bonjour… Conrey !**

**-Quoi ? **s'agaça-t-il.

**-Pourquoi t'es allé raconté ma vie à n'importe qui, hein ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre, raconter ta vie ? Surtout la tienne !**

**-Joue pas à ça avec moi ! Ce ne peut être que toi ! **insista Miranda, perdant plus en plus patience.

Kilian soupira. Cette fille était vraiment, en plus d'être imbue d'elle-même et intransigeante, casse-bonbons !

**-Ecoute-moi bien, Vladev, parce que je ne vais pas passer ma vie à te le répéter tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse pas, pigé ? **

**-Alors, explique-moi comment ça se fait que la blondasse de mon dortoir sache que je vivais dans un orphelinat ? **grinça-t-elle.

**-J'en sais rien, ok ?**

**-Kilian nous a dit qu'il avait passé son enfance dans un orphelinat et, comme tu es « associée' à lui, chacun en a déduit que c'était aussi ton cas. Et ce qui est connu des Gryffondor, devient bien vite connue de tous les rumeurs circulent à une vitesse ahurissante à Poudlard, Miranda, **exposa Hermione, gentiment.

Miranda eut tout juste le temps de se dire que l'explication d'Hermione recelait de justesse que, déjà, Kilian l'avait traitée de parano hystérique et aigrie avant de s'en aller en emportant la Gryffondor avec lui. La Serpentard, quant à elle, retourna à la table des Poufsouffle.

Les minutes défilèrent en discussion futile à discussion futile. Bientôt l'heure de se rendre en cours pointa le bout de son nez et les filles durent se séparer Les Poufsouffle avaient soins aux créatures magiques, les Serpentard, DCFM.

Miranda avait pris le soin d'attendre que ses camarades soient sortis de la Grande Salle avant de faire de même, de bien mauvaise grâce. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir la face de chauve-souris de son professeur, Rogue. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle était ici et il semblait avoir une dent contre elle il ne manquait pas une occasion pour la rabaisser. Elle arriva juste au moment où il fermait la porte, elle aurait juré qu'il avait fait exprès de la lui fermer au nez. Agacée, Miranda entra sans prendre la peine de frapper, ce qui ne plut pas à Rogue :

**-Ne vous ont-ils pas appris les formules de politesse –dont le fait de frapper **_**avant**_** d'entrer- dans votre ancien établissement ? Dans le monde Ô combien fascinant des moldus, si je ne me trompe pas ? **siffla Rogue avec un sourire mauvais.

Miranda dut faire preuve de toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas répliquer que parfois, il se trouvait que certains sorciers ne valaient pas mieux que les moldus en le regardant d'une manière on ne peut plus suggestive. Elle était déjà en retenue demain soir à cause du concierge, elle ne tenait pas à en rajouter. Elle se contenta de lui sourire aimablement et de passer son chemin réaction qui laissa Rogue sur son dernière ! Elle s'assit à une table miraculeusement libre, elle profita d'être seule pour poser son sac sur la chaise inoccupée à ses côtés. Seuls les Serpentard étaient présents, ce cours n'était pas partagé.

**-Cette année nous allons étudier le sort de patronus… qui peut me dire à quoi il correspond ? **demanda-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Le garçon qui l'avait retenu à la sortie du cours de Sortilège de la veille pour se venger de l'explosion en Potion leva la main. Rogue plissa le nez en remarquant que seul le brun voulait répondre. Avec un soupir de consternation, il l'autorisa à prendre la parole… Rogue ne semblait pas apprécier le jeune homme.

**-Kommerston ?**

**-C'est un sort de protection, il permet de repousser les détraqueurs. Il prend la forme de l'animal qui caractérise le plus la personne qui l'utilise. Pour le faire apparaître, il faut penser à un moment particulièrement heureux, **narra Kommerston avec dans les yeux, des étincelles de défis.

Miranda resta perplexe face à la partie que semblaient jouer son professeur et Kommerston. Ils se défièrent du regard durant un long moment. La solution de l'énigme sembla apparaître _comme par magie_ dans l'esprit de Miranda. Elle comprit que l'animosité que lui vouait son professeur de DCFM venait tout simplement de son origine moldue. Oui, elle comprit que comme dans le monde des moldus, celui des sorciers connaissait le racisme. Mais ce n'était pas la différence de couleur de peau qui était en cause mais l'origine moldue ou sorcière. « Sang-de-bourbe, Sang-mêlé, Sang pur », tous ces mots prenaient soudain un sens pour la jeune fille. Elle se rappelait pourquoi Kommerston avait giflé Sauvian… elle avait traité sa mère de sang-mêlé.

Oh oui, les sorciers n'étaient pas mieux que les moldus, ils reproduisaient sans le savoir les mêmes erreurs. Elle regarda Kommerston sous un nouveau regard, il ne semblait pas vraiment mis à part par ses camardes mais, au fond, il n'était pas réellement intégré. Mais elle continuait tout de même à le détester il l'avait littéralement agressée, hier !

Rogue détourna le regard, augmentant la satisfaction du jeune homme qui affichait un sourire vainqueur, et lança à tous :

**-Sortez vos baguettes et ne me décevez pas !**

**xoOox**

Miranda avait beau remuer sa baguette et prononcer la formule maintes et maintes fois, rien n'apparaissait. Autour d'elle, les autres n'étaient pas beaucoup plus avancés. Certain arrivaient à former un brouillard argenté assez étrange, beaucoup avaient abandonné et discutaient discrètement.

**-Quel souvenir heureux t'as choisi, toi ?** entendit-elle murmurer un élève à un autre.

**-Quand ma sœur a été enfermée dans le grenier pendant une semaine… ça été la plus belle semaine de ma vie !** répondit l'autre, mélancolique.

Miranda ne fut qu'à peine choquée par les propos du Serpentard, elle avait compris que l'amour fraternel n'était pas très présent à Serpentard. Par contre, les mots « souvenir heureux » firent tilt dans son esprit… elle avait oublié cette étape.

Elle fut bien embêtée… quel souvenir pouvait-elle bien choisir ? A quatre ans, ses parents l'avaient abandonnée dans cet orphelinat du Sud de la France. On s'était occupé d'elle comme on pouvait, se contentant de la nourrir, de l'habiller et de la laver. Jamais elle n'avait connu d'amour ou d'amitié. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait prise dans ses bras, avait séché ses larmes en la berçant ou simplement, la prendre par la main pour la guider. Personne ne lui avait promis de la protéger, d'empêcher quiconque de lui faire du mal. Elle avait appris à être forte, à se battre pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, à marcher sur les autres pour arriver à survivre. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment malheureuse mais de là à dire qu'elle était heureuse, il y avait un pas !

Sa vie avait toujours été banale, simple… jusqu'à ce jours où on lui avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle avait senti son cœur se gonfler de bonheur…

Miranda se mit à penser très fort à ce moment, se remémorant chaque détail. Quand elle fut persuadée d'être prête, elle agita sa baguette et dit bien fort la formule et… rien !

**-Oh, c'est pas vrai !** soupira-t-elle avec désespoir.

**-Malheureusement, si, ma chère ! Vous êtes aussi douée que le pire des cracmols, **persifla Rogue qui la regardait avec mépris.

**-Merci pour votre soutient, professeur, **ironisa-t-elle en lui dédiant un regard noir.

**-Il n'y a pas de quoi !** assura-t-il en partant rabaisser un autre élève.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire le mot « cracmol » mais elle était persuadée que ça ne devait pas être très gentil.

La cloche sonna quelques minutes plus tard et Miranda sortit du cours, plus soulagée que jamais. Elle se rendit en potion, ensuite suivit deux heures de Botanique. Sur le chemin pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, Luna lui tenait compagnie. La Botanique était en commun avec les Serdaigle comme les cours de Sortilège, Luna était venue vers elle. Miranda trouvait la jeune Serdaigle étrange et loufoque mais elle l'amusait. Les cours ennuyants devenaient en sa présence -et avec ses commentaires bizarres- tout de suite plus comiques.

**-Alors Loufoca, on se fait de nouveaux amis ?**

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et virent un grand blond au sourire mauvais Draco Malefoy. Il était accompagné de deux garçons qui ressemblaient plus à des gorilles qu'à des adolescents normaux et d'un jeune homme noir de peau qui était aussi séduisant que lui. Luna ne sembla nullement blessée par le surnom ridicule dont l'affublait le blondinet et lui sourit même avec amabilité.

**-Oui, elle s'appelle Miranda. Miranda, voici Draco Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, **présenta Luna comme s'il s'agissait de vieux amis.

Les réactions furent variées Miranda soupira d'exaspération devant la manière d'agir de Luna, Blaise éclata de rire et Draco sourit ironiquement, les deux Serpentard semblaient trouver la situation particulièrement drôle, les deux autres regardaient Luna comme un spécimen étrange et effrayant.

**-Enchantée, **dit Miranda à ces messieurs avec un gigantesque sourire ironique puis elle se retourna vers soin amie et lui dit**, viens Luna… j'ai faim. **

Luna dut prendre les paroles de Miranda très au sérieux puisqu'elle agrippa son bras et se mit à courir comme une dératée. Miranda lui cria d'arrêter de courir, qu'elle n'avait pas faim à ce point mais rien à faire, la Serdaigle continuait sa course, l'obligeant à la suivre. Elles déboulèrent ainsi dans la Grande Salle ouvrant la porte à la volée sous les regards interloqués de leurs camarades. Mais Luna ne s'arrêta pas à l'entrée de la salle. Non, elle continua à courir jusqu'à la table des Serdaigle. Elle força Miranda à s'assoir et lui remplit son assiette de frittes à la citrouille -recette exclusivement sorcière ! « J'aurais fait toutes les tables… »,pensa Miranda. Elle jeta un regard au Serpentard. Ils la regardaient bizarrement, se demandant sûrement ce qu'elle pouvait fabriquer avec _Loufoca_.

Elle se retourna vers Luna et la vit commencer son repas tranquillement. Elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis… un peu comme elle. En réfléchissant bien, Miranda dut s'avouer que niveau social elle ne valait pas mieux que Luna. Pour des raisons différentes l'une comme l'autre n'étaient pas entourée d'amis dévoués. Elle, c'était pour son sale caractère, son égoïsme, pour le fait que tricher et mal agir ne l'empêchait pas de dormir et surtout pour son humour blessant. Luna, c'était parce qu'elle était différente, elle vivait dans un autre monde. Enfin Miranda, avait quand même quelques amies : Hagrid, Luna, Natacha et Johannah mais ça ne pouvait pas durer bien longtemps. Ils s'apercevront à un moment qu'elle n'était pas si gentille que ça et qu'il valait mieux l'éviter.

C'était la première fois que Miranda se remettait en question et ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Se rendant compte de cela, Miranda se réprimanda. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait, nom d'une chouette ? Elle était très bien comme elle était, si elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis c'était de la faute des autres, pas d'elle ! Heureuse de ses conclusions, Miranda se mit à manger ses frittes en riant aux phrases saugrenues que sortait Luna…

Elle n'était pas parfaite mais elle était Miranda Vladev, l'élève détestable avec ses camarades et ses professeurs, insupportable et grande gueule… et ça lui suffisait amplement ! Et pour ceux que ça gênait et bien, qu'ils aillent en Enfer !


	11. Chapitre 11

_Le Chapitre suivant enfin arrivé :P ! Alors, au menu, l'arrivé d'un nouveau venu assez… spécial !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11 :** **Quand un serpent a besoin d'aide **

Cela faisait deux semaines que Miranda était à Poudlard. Les élèves la regardaient avec moins de curiosité, ils commençaient à prendre l'habitude de la croiser dans les couloirs. Certains venaient la voir pour lui parler alors qu'elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle était au moins aussi célèbre qu'Harry Potter et ses amis, bien que sa célébrité, à elle, n'avait pas dépassé l'enceinte de l'école. Mais elle n'était pas connue de la même façon qu'Harry. Non, elle ce n'était pas pour avoir survécu, sauver une personne ou combattu un quelconque monstre. Elle, c'était pour ses échecs désastreux en cours, ses chutes dans les escaliers en marbre, ses disputes bruyantes avec ses camarades ou pour ses retards presque constants en cours. Mais surtout parce qu'elle était la seule _sang-de-bourbe_ à Serpentard et qu'en plus ses meilleures amies étaient deux Poufsouffle. Normalement, les Poufsouffle détestaient les Serpentard et vice-versa. Et là, on voyait une Serpentard rire bras dessus-dessous avec deux Poufsouffle, cette histoire faisait de sacrées vagues ! Ses discutions et liens amicaux avec _Loufoca _n'arrangeaient rien aux rumeurs qui commençaient à courir. En plus, Harry Potter semblait la détester plus que jamais, ainsi que ses amis et par conséquent tous les Gryffondor !

Miranda était au cœur des discussions mais ça ne semblait pas l'émouvoir outre mesure…

Pendant ces semaines, Natacha et Johannah lui avait montrée les cuisines, la Salle sur demande, des raccourcis et des chemins secrets. Elles étaient allées à Pré au lard par un de ses chemins secrets mais elles n'y étaient pas restées longtemps.

Miranda faisait des progrès plus ou moins lents, elle ne réussissait pas encore tous les sortilèges élémentaires mais se débrouillait. Les cours supplémentaires avec Kilian l'aidaient énormément même si elle ronchonnait toujours en s'y rendant. Dumbledore était leur professeur et même si elle le trouvait bizarre, Miranda devait bien avouer qu'il maniait la baguette comme aucun autre sorcier. Elle se disputait pendant les trois heures avec Kilian devant le regard amusé de Dumbledore. Kilian était bien plus doué qu'elle et ça la faisait enrager. Elle avait décidé qu'en plus de ces cours, elle apprendrait de son côté des sortilèges de défense car ses camarades se voulaient de plus en plus menaçants… et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Par contre, le patronus restait pour elle un horrible obstacle à franchir. Seul un brouillard argenté sortait de sa baguette, elle était terriblement frustrée. En plus, beaucoup de ses camarades avaient réussi… Kommerston avait fait apparaître un dragon, Sauvian un flamant rose, un certain Wayne Kleist un lézard gigantesque. Quand elle s'était plainte de son incompétence à former un patronus, Johannah lui avait dit que son patronus était un panda. Ce qui l'avait rassurée c'est que par contre ni les amies de Sauvian, ni Natacha ne parvenaient à faire ce sort. Dumbledore lui avait assurée, durant un de leurs cours particuliers, que ce n'était pas par ce qu'un sorcier prenait plus de temps pour arriver au sommet qu'il était moins doué.

**« -Après tout, **avait ajouté Kilian en voyant le désespoir maladif qui habitait Miranda, **Dans la fable De la Fontaine, c'est bien la tortue qui gagne à la fin. »**

Miranda lui fut reconnaissante, bien que jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué, ses paroles lui avaient donné du baume au cœur.

Aujourd'hui, on était vendredi soir, les cours venaient de se terminer. Miranda n'avait pas faim et elle se rendit directement à sa salle commune. Mais quand elle y arriva, un spectacle l'attendait.

Dans un coin de la salle verte, les deux hommes-gorilles qui étaient les amis de Malefoy avaient empoigné un garçon de la classe de Miranda. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, et elle ne savait qu'à peine son nom… elle pensait qu'il s'appelait Wally Ken mais elle n'en était pas du tout sûre. Il avait les cheveux noirs, aussi noirs que le réglisse, et ses yeux effrayés étaient cachés derrière d'épaisses lunettes de vue. Ses lunettes étaient pires qu'une loupe, elles agrandissaient horriblement les yeux de Wally.

Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, si elle se rappelait bien, le maintenaient contre le mur. Tout d'un coup, Goyle lui balança un coup de genou dans le ventre. Il se plia en deux de douleur, Vincent lui foutu son poing dans la figure, envoyant valser ses lunettes. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Vincent lui attrapa le col de chemise de son uniforme et le força à se relever.

Miranda regardait la scène avec horreur, les trois garçons ne semblaient pas l'avoir aperçue. Gregory sortit sa baguette et sembla prêt à jeter un sort à Wally. Wally, qui pourtant n'avait plus ses lunettes et ne devait pas voir à plus d'un mètre vu l'épaisseur de ses verres de vision, plongea son regard dans celui de Miranda. Celle-ci qui n'avait pas encore déterminé la couleur de ses yeux, cessa de respirer quand le regard turquoise de Wally la transperça. Une sueur froide glissa le long de sa nuque quand Crabbe éclata d'un rire de goret. Sans réfléchir, elle s'empara d'un des chandeliers en argent qui étaient posés sur un meuble et se dirigea vers eux discrètement. Une fois derrière eux, elle cogna Goyle qui sous l'impacte s'effondra. Crabbe se retourna et ouvrit une bouche de dix mètres de long en remarquant Miranda.

**-Bonne nuit, mon vieux, **murmura-t-elle en l'assommant à son tour.

Wally était resté silencieux et le dos collé contre le mur. Il regardait Miranda sans afficher le moindre sentiment.

**-Où sont mes lunettes ? **demanda-t-il avec neutralité.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit les lunettes au sol un peu plus loin. Elle alla les chercher et revint vers Wally. Elle les lui tendit et il s'en empara. Puis, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

**-Je t'en pris, je n'ai fait que mon devoir… pas la peine de me remercier ! **railla Miranda, d'une voix glaciale.

Elle venait _juste _de lui sauver la vie et lui qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Il s'en allait sans rien dire à part « Où sont mes lunettes ? ». Quel manque d'humilité ! Miranda était folle de rage. Surement que le lendemain elle se ferait casser la gueule pour l'avoir aidé mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le tracasser !

Il s'arrêta d'avancer en entendant ses paroles et se tourna lentement vers elle. Miranda alla vers lui d'un pas rageur en prononçant ces mots avec une fureur mal contenue :

**-Pourquoi vous êtes tous comme ça, ici ? Tous à vous foutre de moi, à faire comme si je n'existais pas.**

Une fois près de lui, elle lui agrippa les pans de sa chemise et tira dessus pour le contraindre à se baisser à sa hauteur. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, leurs nez se touchaient presque mais Miranda n'en avait que faire.

**-Je vais me faire massacrer pour toi ! Pour quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, que je n'aime pas et qui ne m'a même pas remerciée ! **lui chuchota-t-elle avec hargne, sa voix tremblait de rage.

**-Je ne t'ai rien demandée, **lâcha-t-il avec un ricanement.

Il aurait peut-être mieux fais de se taire… Miranda lâcha sa chemise et lui envoya son poing dans la figure avec le plus de violence qu'elle pouvait. Sous le coup, il chancela.

**-Si tu vas à l'infirmerie, dis bien que ce coup-là c'est moi qui te l'ai offert ! **lui dit-elle avec dignité.

Elle tourna les talons et se rendit dans son dortoir.

**xoOox**

Cette nuit-là, Miranda dormit très mal. Elle rêva qu'elle était pourchassée par une tribu de gorilles qui portaient l'uniforme de Serpentard. Les singes la rattrapaient de plus en plus. Elle arriva au bord d'une falaise et les gorilles allaient bientôt l'atteindre alors elle sauta. Mais sa chute n'en finissait pas et le moment de s'écraser n'arrivait pas. Elle tombait encore, et encore…

Quand elle se réveilla, elle prit du temps à comprendre que les gorilles n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination. Elle regarda son réveil : 4h35. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour et tant pis pour ce couvre-feu. Elle prit une paire de tong qu'elle avait emmené on ne sait pour quelle raison. En France durant l'été, elle avait l'habitude de ne porter que ça car la chaleur y était étouffante. Au moment où elle allait partir, Grimace lui sauta sur les épaules.

Donc c'est en pyjama orange citrouille parsemé de dessins de banane, en tongs vert fluo et avec un singe sur l'épaule qu'elle sortit du dortoir. La salle commune était déserte, mais bon, en même temps il était quatre heures du matin ! Elle parcourut une bonne dizaine de couloirs avant d'atteindre la grande porte d'entrée du château. Elle se fit la remarque qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance de ne pas avoir croisé le concierge. Celui-ci ne l'aimait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas et ne loupait pas une occasion de lui donner des retenues. Depuis la rentrée, elle en avait déjà eu trois de sa part.

Elle avait aussi beaucoup de chance de ne pas avoir peur du noir car elle avait complètement oublié de s'armer de sa baguette. Enfin, elle était quand même éclairée par les flammes de Grimaces qui dansaient, l'une sur le haut de sa tête et l'autre au bout de sa queue.

Elle sortit donc dehors, le vent froid la congela sur place mais elle se dit qu'elle n'avait plus longtemps à attendre avant de boire un bon chocolat chaud à la chaleur de la cheminé d'Hagrid. Car oui, c'était bien là qu'elle comptait aller.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes de course à pied à Miranda pour arriver devant la porte de la cabane du garde chasse. Elle frappa plusieurs petits coups à la porte et attendit. Un bruit de chute se fit entendre puis quelque grognement. Miranda n'avait pas songé qu'il pouvait dormir pourtant, ça avait bien été le cas.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et la tête ensommeillée du géant apparut. Il ouvrit de grands yeux face à Miranda qui, sur le perron de sa porte, lui souriait de toutes ses dents en compagnie de son charmant compagnon, Grimace.

Hagrid soupira en levant les yeux au ciel étoilé.

**xoOox**

**-A faire ce que tu veux, tu vas finir par t'attirer des ennuis, Miranda ! **la prévint-il en préparant un chocolat chaud.

**-Je peux bien aller prendre l'air, non ? **s'indigna-t-elle, assise à la table.

**-Pas la nuit ! **

Miranda soupira et maugréa :

**-Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé.**

Hagrid s'assit lui aussi et lui tendit une tasse de chocolat fumant.

**-C'est pas ça le problème ! **dit-il avec sérieux.

Miranda soupira à nouveau et tenta une échappatoire :

**-Maintenant que je suis là, ce n'est plus la peine de parler de ça, non ?**

**-Bien sur que si et on continuera tant que tu n'auras pas compris !**

Il n'avait pas l'air prêt à marchander sur les conditions. Miranda réfléchit à comment arranger tout ça… et elle trouva.

**-Tu te rappelles du jour de la rentrée ? **lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Oui.**

**-Et de ta stupide blague qui m'a value un allé simple dans le lac ?**

Hagrid se tortilla sur sa chaise sous le sourire satisfait de la jeune fille. Il marmonna un « oui ».

**-Je t'ai fait promettre de me rendre un service dans le fil de l'année contre mon pardon, tu t'en souviens ?**

**-Ouais, **prononça-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

**-Tu vas pouvoir tenir ta promesse, et aujourd'hui !**

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? **grogna-t-il.

**-A partir de maintenant, tu me laisses venir quand je veux ici et tu ne me fais plus subir tes discours moraux… que ce soit pendant la nuit ou pas, compris ? **fit-elle avec un énorme sourire vainqueur.

**-Je n'appelle pas ça un « service »…**, marmonna-t-il.

**-Compris ? **répéta Miranda, inébranlable.

**-J'ai pas le choix, de t'façon…** baragouina-t-il.

**-Tout juste, Auguste ! **approuva-t-elle en buvant son chocolat.

**xoOox**

Vers les neuf heures et demie, la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid se referma derrière Miranda. Elle décida de rentrer au château. Elle alla à la Grande Salle pour prendre un deuxième petit-déjeuner mais quand elle ouvrit la porte et que tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, la salle tout entière explosa dans un fou rire général. Elle avait oublié de passer se changer à son dortoir, elle portait encore ce pyjama ridicule par ses bananes et avait encore les cheveux horriblement emmêlés par une nuit agitée. Elle était figée devant tous les rires de ses camarades… et professeurs !

Les Serpentard, les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle… tout le monde se foutait d'elle.

« C'est trop tard pour reculer, ma vieille, il te reste plus qu'à garder la tête haute ! » se dit Miranda.

Elle se construisit un grand sourire déterminé et se mit à marcher vers la table des Serpentard. Elle se rapprocha vers ses colocataires qui étaient explosées de rire. Gardant le sourire, elle enjamba le banc et se mit debout sur la table. D'un petit coup de pied, elle renversa le verre de jus d'orange sur Sauvian qui s'arrêta tout de suite de glousser, sa chemise comportant désormais une énorme tâche orange. Puis elle s'adressa à toute la salle d'une voix forte :

**-Vous avez quelque chose contre les bananes ? **

Ses paroles eurent l'avantage de faire cesser les rires. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore qui leva le pouce en sa direction. Puis elle bondit au sol, attrapa quelques biscuits et s'en alla hors de la salle d'un pas digne.

Ou comment combattre le ridicule made in Miranda Vladev !

**xoOox**

Une fois habillée convenablement -Jean's, t-shirt à rayure rouge et noir, long gilet vert sapin en laine et à large maille laissé ouvert, _converse_ jaunes-, elle quitta le dortoir dans le but d'aller faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque. On n'était qu'au début de l'année et elle était déjà en retard dans ses devoirs. Quand elle déboula dans la salle commune, ses camardes la regardèrent bizarrement. Elle sourit hypocritement à quelques uns.

Elle sortit et partit en direction de la bibliothèque mais elle fut bientôt arrêtée par une voix derrière elle qui lui dit :

**-Vladev !**

Elle se retourna, surprise, et le fut plus encore quand elle découvrit à qui appartenait cette voix.

**-Fous-moi le camp, Ken ! **grinça-t-elle.

Le brun aux beaux yeux bleus ricana avant de la rectifier d'une voix railleuse :

**-C'est Kleist, Wayne Kleist, sang-de-bourbe !**

Miranda le foudroya du regard. Elle était encore une fois à côté de la plaque il s'appelait Wayne Kleist et non, Wally Ken !

**-C'est Mademoiselle sang-de-bourbe, **_**Ken **_**! **le provoqua-t-elle.

**-Je m'en souviendrai, **ricana-t-il.

Miranda se rapprocha de lui, de fait qu'il n'était séparé par qu'un simple mètre. Elle haussa un sourcil et lui demanda :

**-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Me faire une prise de sang pour faire des examens sur mon sang de merde ?**

**-Ce sera pour un autre jour. Aujourd'hui, je voulais simplement… te remercier pour hier, **marmonna-t-il.

Ça se voyait bien que ça l'en coûtait de la remercier. Miranda resta silencieuse un instant puis demanda doucement :

**-Je t'ai fait mal, hier ?**

**-Sacrément mal, tu veux dire ! **se plaignit-il.

**-Tant mieux !** s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

**-Quoi ?**! s'indigna Wayne-Wally en s'étouffant à moitié.

Miranda partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, sous les regards outrés de Wayne.

**xoOox**

**-Tu vas passer combien de temps à faire ce foutu devoir ? **râla Wayne.

**-Arrête donc de te plaindre, Ken ! **gronda Miranda en le fusillant du regard.

Elle l'avait embarqué à sa suite après avoir retrouvé son sérieux. A présent, ils étaient tous les deux assis à une table de la bibliothèque.

**-J'aurais jamais dû te suivre ! **gémit Wayne en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

**-J'aurais jamais dû te tirer des griffes des deux brutes ! **rétorqua-t-elle.

Wayne grogna une réponse incompréhensible. Une demi-heure passa ainsi, Miranda essayait tant bien que mal de rédiger sa rédaction sur une rébellion des gobelins tandis que Wayne la regardait, désespéré par son incompétence. Bientôt, il n'en put plus et lui arracha sa feuille.

**-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? **s'énerva Miranda.

**-J'abrège mes souffrances ! **déclara-t-il en lisant son travail.

**-Espèce de…**

**-C'est **_**ça **_**que t'appelles une synthèse ? **hoqueta-t-il, choqué.

**-Je me passerai de tes sarcasmes, si tu veux bien ?** dit Miranda en lui jetant un regard noir.

Wayne soupira puis, et, sans porter d'attention aux regards scandalisés de sa camarade, froissa le parchemin avant de le jeter à terre.

**-J'ai pris presque une heure à le faire, immonde vermine ! **se mit à hurler Miranda.

La bibliothécaire qui rangeait quelques livres dans une rangée d'étagères non loin de là, réprimanda Miranda :

**-Voyons, jeune fille, vous êtes dans l'antre du savoir, veuillez préserver le silence ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous ficher à la porte !**

**-Mais il a foutu en l'air mon devoir ! **se défendit-elle.

**-Comme c'est dommage…, **ironisa la vieille femme. **Maintenant plus un seul bruit, c'est clair ?**

**-Comme de l'eau de source ! **marmonna la jeune brune en dardant sur le Serpentard un regard plus que meurtrier.

Mme Pince s'en retourna à son travail, laissant Miranda en proie à des envies assassines en la personne de Wayne Kleist.

**-Alors, heureux ? **railla Miranda, les dents grinçantes.

**-Très heureux ! **Approuva-t-il.

**-Foutu Serpentard ! **

**-Euh, sang-de-bourbe… toi aussi, t'es une Serpentard, **lui rappela-t-il.

**-hum, t'as raison, **susurra-t-elle en souriant avec cruauté.

Elle se leva et fit le tour de la table sous le regard méfiant de Wayne. Arrivée juste derrière lui, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules d'un geste amical puis baissa son visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent l'oreille droite de Wayne. Elle lui chuchota :

**-Si tu ne me fais pas mon devoir, je te change en livre et te classe dans le rayon Mystère et Secret.**

Il soupira et accepta :

**-Je suis sûr que tu ne connais même pas de sort pour faire une chose pareille mais j'accepte, de toute manière, c'est ce que je comptais faire… vu ta nullité.**

Miranda se redressa, satisfaite, lui tapota la tête et revint à sa place. En un quart d'heure, il eut fini. Ils étaient en train de parler quand une mouche vint embêter Miranda. Celle-ci, agacée, sortit sa baguette et la changea en livre.

Wayne l'observa la bouche grande ouverte. Miranda explosa de rire avant de lui dire :

**-Ferme ta bouche, tu vas finir par gober une mouche.**

Elle se leva de sa chaise en prenant son sac. Avant de partir, elle se retourna vers lui et lui dit :

**-Tu le rangeras rayon Mystère et Secret, d'accord ?**

Puis elle s'en alla en riant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Désolée pour le retard :S. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Miranda en voit de toutes les couleurs !**

**P.S : Je tiens à remercier tous les reviewers n'ayant pas de compte et auxquelles je ne peux maheureusement pas répondre... Merci énormément à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : L'orgueil est un défaut ? Pas pour moi**

Miranda sitôt sortie de la bibliothèque se mit à la recherche de Natacha et Johannah… le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elles pouvaient bien être. Elle fit la liste des lieux possibles : le parc… vu le temps, il faudrait être fou pour aller se risquer dehors. En effet, il pleuvait à torrent depuis à peu près une heure. Les cuisines, il était 11 h 30 ; plus vraiment l'heure du petit-déjeuner, pas encore celle du déjeuner. La salle sur demande, elle ne voyait pas vraiment de raison pour s'y rendre. La salle commune, surement. Le souci c'est qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il restait plus qu'à se poster devant la porte de la salle et d'attendre qu'un petit blaireau vienne pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

Elle partit donc en direction de la salle commune mais elle croisa sur le chemin Kilian, Harry, Hermione et Ron. Evidemment, il ne fallut pas plus pour Miranda pour débuter une joute verbale :

**-Tiens, tiens… mais ça faisait longtemps !  
-Pas assez,** marmonna Ron en lui jetant un regard noir.  
**-Je t'en pris, Ronnie, ne me dis pas des choses pareilles. Ça me brise le cœur !** fit-elle mine de pleurnicher.  
**-N'empêche qu'on avait raison, t'es bien arrivée à Serpentard,** dit Potter avec mépris.  
**-Moi aussi j'avais raison, t'es bien un abrutis !** contra Miranda avec un gigantesque sourire railleur.  
**-Un abrutis ? Il s'apprête à terrasser tu-sais-qui !** s'écria Ron, outré.

Miranda resta un instant silencieuse puis demanda :

**-Qui ?  
-Bah Tu-sais-qui,** répéta-t-il.  
**-Mais non, je ne sais pas de qui tu parles !** s'agaça-t-elle.  
**-Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom !  
-Et pourquoi ça ?** ricana-t-elle.

Sa question plongea les quatre Gryffondor dans un mutisme étrange durant lequel ils ne cessèrent de se jeter des drôles de regards. Hermione reporta son attention sur Miranda et lui demanda presque dans un murmure :

**-On ne t'a pas parlé de…** elle jeta un bref regard à Harry puis avala sa salive avant de dire, **Du Lord Voldemort ?**  
**-Non,** répondit la Serpentard hésitant entre être agacée par l'attitude des Gryffondor ou au contraire effrayée, **Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de spécial ce Voldemort ?  
**  
Elle prononça ce nom avec tant de désinvolture que Ron sursauta.

**-Il veut éradiquer les moldus ou ce que certains appellent sang-de-bourbe de la Terre,** expliqua Hermione, le regard sombre.  
**-Et en quel honneur ?** s'énerva Miranda.  
**-En ce qui te concerne, ce ne serait pas plus mal que quelqu'un t'élimine, **lâcha Potter en reprenant son chemin.

Hermione n'apprécia que peu la réplique de son ami mais le suivit quand même. Ron fit de même mais Kilian parut hésiter, en fin de compte il dit tout de même à Miranda avant de partir rejoindre ses nouveaux amis :

**-Ne prononce pas ce nom ou il t'arrivera des bricoles, surtout devant des Serpentard.  
-C'est ridicule !** rétorqua-t-elle mais il était déjà parti.

Elle resta quelques minutes seule et immobile au beau milieu du couloir. Pourquoi voulait-on faire disparaître les moldus ? Ils n'avaient fait aucun mal, ils ne savaient même pas que la magie existait ! Et pourquoi les sorciers refusaient-ils de prononcer le nom de ce Lord aux projets démoniaques ? Avaient-ils peur que le dire à haute voix leur ferait pousser une deuxième tête ou ferait exploser leur cervelle de moineau ? Ces sorciers étaient vraiment tous des crétins, avoir peur d'un nom… c'était la meilleure, tiens !

A cette pensée, elle éclata de rire. Elle refusait de rentrer dans leur jeu, elle n'agirait pas en andouille ou en poule mouillée. Elle reprit sa marche et oublia tout ça.

**xoOox**

Miranda savait très bien où se trouvait la salle commune des Poufsouffle car, un jour, Natacha avait voulu soigner sa curiosité. La Poufsouffle lui avait demandé où était placée la salle commune des Serpentard, Miranda lui avait révélé l'emplacement, ajoutant également que si elle voulait y pénétrer elle devait soit insulter les sangs impurs ou moldus, soit flatter le chevalier qui gardait l'entrer. Le mot de passe n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, il suffisait d'être maître dans l'art de la manipulation. Miranda le savait car un jour, elle avait oublié le mot de passe et son billet d'entrée fut simplement de dire au portrait qu'il semblait bien plus terrifiant et jeune ce jour-là.

Natacha, toute heureuse, avait à son tour trahi sa maison en faisant de même. Elle lui avait expliqué que dans le hall se trouvait une armure, il fallait lui donner le mot de passe. Mais celui-ci changeait tout le temps et l'armure ne marchandait pas.

Miranda se trouvait en ce moment même dans le hall d'entrée et citait tous les noms qui lui venaient à l'esprit en espérant trouver le « sésame ouvre-toi ».

-Balais magique.

Et comme la trentaine de noms qu'elle avait précédemment cités, rien ne se passa. Elle soupira et dit :

**-Blaireau.**

Rien non plus.

« Ça aurait été trop évident ! » se réprimanda en son fort intérieur Miranda.

**-Tapis volant.  
-Boule de cristal.  
-Sortilège.  
-Saleté de moldus ?**

Miranda re-soupira. Pourquoi les Poufsouffle ne pouvaient pas être aussi prévisibles que les Serpentard ?

Enervée, elle se mit à crier :

**-Non, mais tu vas t'ouvrir, sale armure de merde !  
**  
Et pour moyen d'évacuation de rage, elle ne trouva que celui de donner un énorme coup de pied à l'armure.

**-AIE !**

Ce qu'elle avait oublié c'est que l'armure était en acier… pas son pied ! Elle se mit à sautiller à cloche pied, ses deux mains tenant son pied endolori en baragouinant insulte sur insulte.

Subitement, et alors qu'elle continuait son manège douloureux, l'armure disparut et une trappe au sol s'ouvrit. Il en sortit un blond aux épaules carrées, plutôt baraqué, et une blonde aux cheveux nattés. Ils arboraient tous deux le blason des préfets.

Ils s'immobilisèrent en voyant Miranda ne tenant encore que sur un pied et qui agrippait toujours l'autre de ses deux mains avec une moue de douleur. Elle avait cependant cessé de sautiller en les voyant sortir de la trappe. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelque seconde pour que Miranda reprenne précipitamment une posture plus convenable en essayant de contenir sa douleur avec plus de dignité.

**-Je me suis foulée la cheville, **mentit-elle.  
**-Aaaaah d'accord**, firent les deux Poufsouffle d'une même voix.

Le garçon regardait avec compassion la cheville de Miranda tandis que sa camarade restait pensive en l'observant. Soudain, la blonde eut un sursaut et elle s'écria :

**-Mais t'es la née-moldue de Serpentard !**

Le préfet quitta la contemplation du pied de la brune pour scruter son visage.

**-Ah mais oui !**

Il se tourna vers la blonde aux cheveux nattés et lui dit avec un sourire :

**-C'est la fille dont je te parlais tout à l'heure !**

Miranda haussa un sourcil.

**-Celle qui est venue en pyjama rose avec des fruits ridicules à la Grande Salle ?** s'enquit la Poufsouffle auprès de son ami.  
**-Il était orange !** Corrigea Miranda avec irritation.

Les deux Poufsouffle se tournèrent brusquement vers elle et lui demandèrent sévèrement en chœur:

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
-Et si on reparlait de mon pyjama ?** proposa Miranda avec un sourire forcé.  
**-Tu essayais de pénétrer dans notre salle commune alors que tu es une Serpentard !** accusa le blond.  
**-Prouve-le !** le mit Miranda au défi.

Les deux Poufsouffle restèrent silencieux en se lançant des regards étranges. Miranda soupira et dit :

**-J'avoue, j'ai besoin d'y rentrer.  
-Ahah, j'avais raison !** s'exclama-t-il en faisant une sorte de danse de la victoire.

La blonde parut gênée, elle tenta de calmer son ami.

**-Ernie, pas en publique !**

Le jeune homme s'arrêta instantanément, toussota avec dignité et dit à Miranda sérieusement :

**-Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?  
**  
Miranda éclata de rire, ce qui ne parut pas beaucoup plaire aux deux préfets. Elle reprit vite son sérieux et dit :

**-Parlons affaires, si vous voulez bien ?**

Ernie fit une moue intéressée mais son amie lui donna un coup de coude.

**-Nous ne sommes pas intéressés,** déclara-t-elle en faisant mine de s'en aller.  
**-Vous ne voulez pas vous venger de certains Serpentard ?** demanda sournoisement la Serpentard.

La blonde cessa tout de suite d'avancer et se retourna vers Miranda avant de demander avec méfiance :

**-Tu trahirais tes camarades ?  
-Sans hésitation !** répondit la concernée.  
**-Alors marché conclu !** s'exclama Ernie en tendant une main vers Miranda, les yeux pétillant d'envie de vengeance.

Miranda, satisfaite, serra la main tendue et déclara :

**-Les termes du contrat sont simples : vous me faites entrer dans cette salle commune. Et moi, de mon côté, je vous venge en la personne que vous voulez.  
**  
Les deux Poufsouffle acquiescèrent. La blonde dit :

**-C'est d'accord.  
-Parfait ! Sur quel serpentard voulez-vous vous venger ?** interrogea Miranda.  
**-Malefoy !** s'écria Ernie.  
**-Kommerston !** affirma sa camarade.

Miranda lâcha la main d'Ernie et sortit un petit calepin d'une de ses poches pour y inscrire les deux noms.

**-C'est comme si c'était fait ! Comment vous vous appelés ?  
-Moi, c'est Hannah Abbott et lui, c'est Ernie Macmillan,** présenta Hannah.  
**-Moi, c'est Mi…  
-...Miranda Vladev, on sait !** la coupa Ernie.

Miranda grogna. Elle n'aimait pas que tout le monde connaisse son nom. La discrétion était liée à l'anonymat. Et parfois, la discrétion pouvait bien être une échappatoire… elle en savait quelque chose.

**-O.K, quel est le mot de passe ?** demanda-t-elle.  
**-Bière-au-beurre.**

Elle se rappelait de cette boisson, elle en avait pris le jour où elle avait acheté ses fournitures… c'était délicieux !

Les deux Poufsouffle la saluèrent et s'en allèrent. Miranda fit volte face et d'un ton de revanche s'adressa à l'armure qui avait réapparu :

**-Désormais tu vas bien devoir m'obéir… bière-au-beurre !  
**  
Elle disparut et laissa voir la trappe. Miranda l'ouvrit et elle découvrit un escalier usé en colimaçon qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Sans plus réfléchir, elle l'emprunta. Une centaine de marches plus tard, elle déboucha dans un couloir éclairé par de simples torches. La tapisserie jaune criarde et le sol de marbre noir, donnait une ambiance loufoque au corridor. Le couloir était long et large, plusieurs d'autres couloirs débouchaient à celui-ci. C'était comme si d'ici, on pouvait se rendre n'importe où dans le château. Miranda décida de rester sur le passage principal, celui qui allait tout droit et au bout du quel, une porte dorée et étrangement ovale était encastrée dans le mur. Sur la porte était inscrit en lettres élégantes et sombres « Poufsouffle vous ouvre ses portes ».

Plus d'hésitation à avoir, derrière cette porte se trouvait la salle commune. Mais avant d'entrer, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux passer inaperçue. C'est-à-dire trouver une façon pour ne pas être repérée. Le problème c'était que si elle pénétrait comme ça dans la salle, sachant qu'elle était assez connue dans Poudlard, elle serait vite mise dehors. Heureusement qu'elle était un minimum organisée.

Elle sortit son calepin et le feuilleta. Le soir elle lisait les livres qu'elle avait pris au manoir de Sirius Black. Quand elle trouvait un sort intéressant, elle le notait dans le carnet. Elle se rappelait d'un sort de banalité… ah voilà !

Ce n'était pas un sort d'invisibilité mais il faisait s'assombrir les esprits, de fait qu'elle n'éveillait pas la curiosité et paraissait inintéressante pour tout le monde. Les regards glisseront sur elle sans s'accrocher sauf si vraiment elle agit bizarrement.

Elle s'arma de sa baguette et tenta de se lancer le sort mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Pourtant elle prononçait la bonne formule…

**-Fais un effort, bordel !** se réprimanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle devait bien avoir tenté de s'ensorceler une quinzaine de fois quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se retourna brusquement de façon à ne montrer que son dos au Poufsouffle qui venait de sortir de la salle. D'un geste pressant, elle mit sa capuche pour voiler son visage. La première année la regarda bizarrement mais elle fut plus effrayée qu'autre chose, et se mit à courir tout au long du couloir.

Miranda soupira de soulagement et se fit la réflexion que ça devait vraiment s'avérer utile de pouvoir se changer en chat quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir… cette McGonagall était rudement chanceuse !

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle réussisse ce sort ! Elle retenta de jeter le sort. La fois suivante fut la bonne puisqu'elle sentit des fourmillements dans tout son corps. Elle ouvrit la porte et comme prévu les regards ne firent que se poser sur elle une seconde avant de se détourner. D'un pas tranquille, elle avança dans la salle. Elle était de la même taille que celle de Serpentard. Elle était jaune et noire et elle n'était elle aussi éclairée que par des torches mais ça ne donnait pas la même ambiance. La salle paraissait chaleureuse et non, lugubre comme à Serpentard. Les nombreux fauteuils étaient en cuir noir et une cheminé était dans un coin de la pièce. Des petites tables rondes se trouvaient un peu partout dans la salle.

Cette salle commune faisait beaucoup plus lieu de rendez-vous pour se prélasser que celle de Serpentard.

Un tour d'horizon lui fit apercevoir ses deux amies. Johannah lisait une revue de mode sorcière tandis que Natacha jouait aux échecs… toute seule. Elle jouait un coup chez les noirs, un coup chez les blancs. Miranda refoula un fou rire, sachant que ça pourrait attirer l'attention. Elle se dirigea vers les deux jeunes filles et s'assit en face de Natacha. Elle ne remarqua sa présence que quand elle se levait pour jouer du côté des pions noirs.

Elle dut prendre quelques secondes avant de s'intéresser à elle, à cause du sort.

**-Miranda ?** chuchota-t-elle. **Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

Johannah leva les yeux de son magazine en entendant les murmures de son amie. Quand elle remarqua Miranda, elle retint une exclamation.

**-Je voulais vous voir,** répondit la jeune Serpentard avec un haussement d'épaules.

Johannah soupira et marmonna :

**-Allons dans le dortoir.**

Les trois jeunes filles se levèrent pour se rendre dans le dortoir. Arrivées au lieu-dit, Johannah s'exclama :

**-Mais t'es cinglée, nom d'une gargouille ! Imagine qu'ils t'auraient reconnue… d'ailleurs c'est étrange que ça n'eut pas été le cas…  
**  
Elle arborait maintenant un regard méfiant et regardait Miranda qui soupira.

**-J'ai utilisé un sort qui m'a permis de ne pas attirer l'attention.**

Johannah leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'assoir sur son lit. Natacha, elle, s'était allongée en travers d'un autre lit et avait laissé sa tête pendre en dehors du lit, dans le vide. Miranda était adossée, debout, contre la porte et observait le dortoir ; il y avait cinq lits à baldaquin.

**-Qui sont vos autres colocataires ?... L'intello, la pouffe à qui tu as envoyée ton encrier, Johannah, et …?** interrogea Miranda.  
**-Bah ouais, y a bien Judith Jappent –la pouf comme tu dis- et Mary-Eloïse Burgien, l'intello insupportable. La dernière c'est Coralie Faonner, une fille affreusement timide,** répondit Johannah.  
**-Elle est tout le temps seule… mais elle est gentille**, ajouta Natacha.

Le silence envahit la pièce mais pour quelques minutes seulement…

**-La prochaine fois, ce sera à nous de visiter ton dortoir, O.K ?** décréta Natacha.

Miranda éclata de rire alors que Johannah souffla, exaspérée.

**xoOox**

**-Nom d'une potion périmée, ta tête devient de plus en plus é-nor-me ! **s'exclama Natacha.

Miranda grogna. En effet sa tête faisait maintenant un demi-mètre de diamètre et était ronde comme un ballon. Elle fit un geste menaçant en direction de Natacha mais Johannah l'arrêta par une simple phrase :

**-Ne te défoule pas sur elle, Miranda ! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites !**

Et encore une fois, Miranda répondit par un grognement. Comment se faisait-il que la tête de Miranda enflait comme une montgolfière ? Simplement parce que les trois jeunes filles après avoir passé une demi-heure à discuter dans le dortoir décidèrent que c'était l'heure de manger, il était treize heures moins le quart. Alors elles descendirent mais Miranda avait oublié que le sort ne fonctionnait plus depuis pas mal de temps. Les Poufsouffle n'eurent aucun mal à la reconnaître et à la classer dans « personnes à exterminer ». En résumé, elle écopa d'un sortilège de gonflement de tête, d'un autre qui changea sa couleur de cheveux en jaune fluo et d'un dernier qui lui donna une langue de vipère, au premier sens du terme, qui lui avait mis un cheveu sur la langue.

Désormais, les trois amies se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie.

**-Bon, **_**f**_**'est encore loin ?** gronda la rescapée.

Miranda ne s'était encore jamais rendue à l'infirmerie, malgré ses chutes, ses disputes assez violentes avec ses camarades –divers et variés- et ses catastrophes en potions. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait fait qu'envoyer des gens en séjour forcé là-bas, mais pas elle… pas encore.

**-Un peu**, répondit Natacha.  
**-Nom d'une brebis galeu**_**f**_**e !** vociféra Miranda.  
**-T'en as de ces expressions, toi !** rigola Natacha.  
**-**_**F**_**'est l'hôpital qui **_**f**_**e ****f****out de la **_**f**_**arité !** railla la Serpentard.  
**-Hein ?** s'étonna Natacha.

Miranda soupira. Johannah était à un mètre d'elles, elle marchait beaucoup plus vite que ses deux amies… en même temps Miranda avait son « é-nor-me » tête à porter.

**-Bon vous vous dépêchez ?** maugréa la blonde.  
**-Nan !** répondit avec humeur Miranda.

Et de longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Il était treize heures quand elles arrivèrent enfin. L'infirmière frisa l'arrêt cardiaque en apercevant la tête de Miranda qui n'avait cessé de grossir. Malheureusement pour Miranda, Mme Pomfrèche ne trouva aucun remède véritablement efficace à part pour la couleur de ses cheveux qui était l'un des sorts les plus basiques qui soit. Elle n'avait réussi qu'à faire en sorte que la tête de Miranda cesse de doubler de volume et au contraire diminue…

**-... mais ça prendra du temps pour qu'elle revienne à sa taille habituelle… un temps indéterminé, **expliqua l'infirmière avec compassion.  
**-Indéterminé **_**v**_**u**_**f**_**qu'à quand ?** interrogea Miranda, la voix cassée.

Elle n'allait quand même pas se trimballer avec cette… chose qui lui servait de tête ? Quoi qu'en disait Johannah, elle ne méritait pas une chose pareille ! Le coup du pyjama devant toute l'école au petit déjeuner n'était rien à côté de l'humiliation organisée qui allait suivre. Le pire dans tout ça c'était surement que Miranda n'avait aucune idée des quels des Poufsouffle lui avaient lancé ces sorts tellement les choses s'étaient passées rapidement. Ne pas pouvoir se venger, l'énervait plus que cette énorme citrouille qui habitait momentanément l'espace au dessus de ses épaules.

**-Oh, ma petite… je suis désolée,** gémit Pomfrèche.  
**-**_**f**_**urement pas autant que moi !** cracha Miranda, furieuse.

Elle se leva et quitta les lieux, suivie de ses deux amies de Poufsouffle. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rageur dans un couloir au hasard, heureusement désert.

**-Où tu vas ?** soupira Johannah.  
**-En Enfer !** grinça Miranda en accélérant le pas.  
**-Miry, vois le bon côté des choses… tes cheveux sont de nouveaux noirs,** tenta Natacha gaiement.  
**-Ferme-la, Nat' !** grogna-t-elle.  
**-Et si on allait manger aux cuisines ?** proposa Natacha avec sa bonne humeur inébranlable.

**xoOox**

**-Ta tête est déjà moins grosse.  
-J'vois pas beaucoup de différence,** contesta avec aigreur Miranda en fixant son reflet.

Elle tenait un plateau en argent devant elle et se regardait désespérément. Sa cuisse de poulet refroidissait dans son assiette mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour sa pauvre tête qui ne diminuait pas… enfin, pas à la vitesse à la quelle elle l'aurait voulu. Elle était en pleine dépression et son ventre avait beau lui rappeler qu'il fallait qu'elle le remplisse par des grondements assourdissants, elle l'ignorait… ce qu'elle n'avait pas coutume de faire. Heureusement ce zozotement quand elle parlait avait été moins combattif et avait rendu les armes. Elle pouvait s'exprimer sans avoir l'air ridicule.

Johannah avait cessé de la blâmer et au contraire tentait vainement de la rassurer. Elle avait compris que Miranda en était réellement à bout. Pas difficile à remarquer !

Et Natacha ? Oh, elle s'était bien vite habituée à la grosse tête de son amie et était passée à autre chose. Dans le moment présent, elle mangeait ses carottes crues en discutant beau temps et recette de cuisine avec un elfe-de-maison bien bavard.

Soudain, un grognement, plus bruyant que les précédents, résonna dans les cuisines… l'estomac de Miranda était tout aussi énervé qu'elle, apparemment. Miranda elle-même sursauta et sembla se rendre compte –enfin !- de sa faim. Elle jeta le plateau argentée au loin et se mit à dévorer littéralement son poulet froid, sous le regard réjoui de Johannah. La blonde était rassurée, la vraie Miranda n'était pas partie si loin…

En quelques courtes minutes, Miranda eut terminé son plat mais elle resta pensive. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Depuis quand attachait-elle de l'importance à son apparence ? Et aux pensées des autres ? N'était-elle pas celle qui était tombée dans le lac puis de sa chaise le jour de la rentrée ? N'était-elle pas celle qui s'était vautrée dans les escaliers tant de fois ? N'était-elle pas celle qui avait débarquée dans la grande salle en pyjama et qui était monté sur la table pour gueuler une connerie ? Pourtant, elle avait toujours su garder la tête -qu'elle avait plus grosse qu'habituellement mais qu'importe ?- haute, non ? Elle était restée fière et orgueilleuse… insupportable et détestable ! Elle se connaissait et connaissait les autres… ces autres, cette belle bande d'abrutis ! Elle n'avait pas à avoir honte… elle n'avait pas honte !  
Avec un élan indéfinissable, elle se leva si violemment que sa chaise en tomba à terre.

**-Venez les filles, j'ai un combat à gagner !** déclara Miranda fermement.  
**-Le quel ?** s'étonna Natacha en laissant sa discussion avec l'elfe en suspens.  
**-Celui de mon amour propre !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Avec un retard ahurrissant, voilà enfin le chapiutre suivant… mais le voici –faut le voir pour y croire xD. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 13 : Un combat mal mené**

**-Celui de mon amour propre !**

Johannah avait presque poussé un cri de victoire et s'était levée aussi brutalement que Miranda. Natacha avait éclaté de rire et avait suivi ses amies quand elles étaient sorties en trombe des cuisines.

Ainsi, avaient-elles paradé dans tout Poudlard devant des élèves soit moqueurs, soit éberlués.

Quelques remarques narquoises avaient bien évidemment fusé mais Miranda les recevait en riant de bon cœur. Aujourd'hui, chaque raillerie la remplissait de joie. Elle était inaccessible et intouchable… cette idée la ravissait au plus haut point.

Bien sûr, elle avait noté dans un coin de sa tête toutes les personnes qui s'étaient foutu d'elle, elles allaient chèrement le payer.

Le soir, Miranda tint même à manger à la table des Serpentard. Sa tête avait nettement perdu de sa taille mais elle restait encore bien trop grosse.

**-Tu aimes te tourner en ridicule à ce point, sang-de-bourbe ?** demanda Draco Malefoy en ricanant.

Il prit place en face d'elle, entouré de ses deux acolytes qui fixaient Miranda haineusement. Miranda sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Toutes les insultes et moqueries de ses autres camarades lui avaient lancé l'avaient laissée de marbre mais, elle ne sait pour quelle raison, celle du blondinet la mettait dans un sale état.

**-Me ridiculiser, tu dis ? Mais devant qui ?** ricana Miranda. **Des sorciers stupides et prétentieux ? Tu crois que j'en aie quelque chose à foutre, Malefoy ?  
-Tu as choisi le mauvais ennemi, sang-de-bourbe ! cracha Malefoy.  
-Tu ne me fais pas peur, compris ?** hurla-t-elle, furieuse.

Toute la salle devint silencieuse et attendit la suite avec impatience.

**-Et arrête avec mon sang car je ne pense pas qu'il soit si différent du tien ! Et même si c'était le cas, depuis quand juge-t-on quelqu'un par son sang ?** demanda-t-elle.

Miranda était folle de rage. Elle en avait assez de s'entendre traiter de « sang-de-bourbe », « déchet », ou de « moldu ». Elle se leva de table et cria à l'assemblée :

**-La sang-de-bourbe vous emmerde, okay ?  
-Vladev ! Dans mon bureau !** s'écria McGonagall, choquée.

**xoOox**

**-Je n'ai jamais vu ça !** s'indigna la vieille femme un énième fois. **Se montrer aussi vulgaire… devant toute la grande salle, en plus !  
-J'aimerais bien voir si vous supporteriez qu'on passe ses journées à vous insulter, **marmonna Miranda.  
**-Ce n'est pas une raison voyons ! Il y a d'autres réactions plus dignes tout de même que de crier de telles insanités… Par Merlin, vous serez en retenus tout le mois qui vient !** répliqua-t-elle, sévère.  
**-Tout le mois ? Mais c'est pas juste !** s'insurgea-t-elle.  
**-Au contraire, je trouve que je suis trop gentille.**

Miranda préféra ne rien ajouter. Mais quand même tout un mois de retenus… comment allait-elle supporter ça ?

**-Vous aiderez Mme Pince à ranger la bibliothèque chaque jour après les cours, vous m'avez comprise ?** s'enquit McGonagall.  
**-Je suis une sang-de-bourbe, pas une attardée mentale ! J'ai très bien compris, merci !** grogna la jeune brune.  
**-Je sais que c'est dur, Miss,** soupira McGonagall. **Vous n'êtes pas la seule élève à être insultée de la sorte, vous savez.  
-Et vous croyez que ça va me réconforter ? **ironisa-t-elle.  
**-Allez donc vous coucher, miss,** lui conseilla McGonagall.

**xoOox**

Quand Miranda passa la porte de son dortoir, elle fut reçue…

**-Alors, sang-de-bourbe, on vit mal sa situation ? **railla Elodie Guess, une petite blonde.

…très chaleureusement. Miranda la toisa du regard. Guess était celle de ses colocataires qu'elle détestait le plus, avec Sauvian, évidemment.

**-On ne supporte plus son sang ?** demanda Sauvian, ironique.  
**-Vous ne pouvez pas tenir une conversation sans prononcer le mot « sang », hein ? C'est une obsession chez vous ? Vous devez avoir des gènes vampiriques, je ne vois que ça !** ricana Miranda en allant s'assoir calmement sur son lit.  
**-Tu as fait une erreur, Vladev ! Provoquer un Malefoy n'est jamais très bon pour son avenir proche**, dit Shayne Tsukasa.

Miranda la regarda. Shayne Tsukasa l'avait toujours laissée perplexe. Elle ne se comportait pas comme ses amies et il était bien difficile de deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Bien souvent d'ailleurs, on ne remarquait pas sa présence tellement elle se faisait discrète. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était timide mais plutôt que rien ne semblait l'intéresser. Elle avait toujours un regard désintéressé et neutre. Miranda ne l'avait entendue parler que deux fois depuis la rentrée et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole.

**-Et que va-t-il me faire ?** demanda-t-elle, narquoise.  
**-Te tuer peut-être,** répondit la japonaise.

Miranda ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. La mort, voila une chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais vraiment songé. Mais depuis qu'elle était dans ce monde, la mort lui semblait plus possible, plus réelle… et surtout plus effrayante. Elle en vint à repenser à ce psychopathe au nom bizarre et interdit… Vallemort ou bien Vollemort. Même si son nom ne lui revenait pas dans sa totalité, elle avait retenu la dernière partie ; mort.

Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Ces pouffes voulaient juste l'effrayer, il était hors de question qu'elles réussissent. Après tout, ce Malefoy n'était qu'un gamin prétentieux et débile. Et ce sorcier au nom imprononçable ne l'impressionnait pas ! Après tout, elle aussi avait une baguette, alors que craignait-elle ?

**-Bah, tiens, je l'attends !** affirma-t-elle avec hauteur.

Sauvian, Guess et Melissa Habib, la métisse, éclatèrent d'un grand rire moqueur. Que croyait-elle cette sang-de-bourbe ? Défier le fils du bras droit de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

**-Je crois que tu te prends un peu trop pour Alice, ma chérie. Tu n'es pas dans le terrier du lapin blanc ! T'es même très loin du Pays des merveilles !** ironisa Guess, mauvaise.  
**-Merci mais je m'en suis rendue compte toute seule… car pour que je puisse croire une chose aussi débile, faudrait déjà que vous ressembliez à des merveilles. Or, le qualificatif de sorcière ne vous va que trop bien !** rétorqua Miranda, hautaine.

Sauvian sortit sa baguette avec fureur et la brandit sur la jeune brune qui haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Miranda n'avait pas peur d'elle. Elle l'avait vu en cours de Sortilège et elle n'était qu'à peine plus douée qu'elle.

**-Je vais te faire passer l'envie de te foutre de nous !** hurla Sauvian en jetant un sort.

Le rayon fuchsia se rapprocha rapidement de Miranda mais celle-ci l'esquiva facilement. Le sortilège atteignit un poteau du lit de Miranda qui prit feu instantanément. Miranda n'en revenait pas… peut-être avait-elle mal évalué les capacités de son adversaire en fin de compte. Pourtant, Sauvian avait raté bon nombre de ses sorts en cours.

Remarquant la mine blême de Miranda, Guess se mit à rire comme une folle. Son rire lui fit froid dans le dos.

**-Voyons, Miranda, y'aurait-il un problème ? Tu ne connais pas la magie noire ?** grinça Sauvian en se mettant à rire à son tour.

Miranda avait la désagréable impression d'être la victime d'une mauvaise plaisanterie… Cette folle furieuse avait voulu la changer en brochette pour Barbecue ! Ces filles étaient vraiment timbrées ! Pas du tout rassurée, Miranda quitta son lit et s'empara de sa baguette. Elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire même si elle n'avait aucune chance ! Elle tenta de se remémorer les quelques sortilèges de défense qu'elle avait lu dans un des livres qu'elle cachait sous son lit. Guess et Sauvian étaient encore à leur délire et Habib n'était pas loin de les accompagner. Tsukasa la fixait sans rien dire.

« Puisqu'elles veulent se fendre la poire, on va se marrer ! » se dit Miranda avec un grand sourire sadique.

Elle brandit sa baguette et lança un sort sur Sauvian, puis réitéra ce sort sur Guess et Habib. Elle hésita un instant de faire la même chose à Tsukasa mais elle renonça, l'asiatique ne lui avait rien fait… pour l'instant.

Touchées par le sort, les trois jeunes filles tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Quelques courtes secondes plus tard, elles se roulaient de rire au sol.

**-Pas mal, hein, pour une sang-de-bourbe ?** railla Miranda à l'adresse de Tsukasa qui observait ses amies s'étouffer de rire à ses pieds.  
**-J'avoue**, répondit-elle en souriant.

Ce sort l'avait tout de suite charmée quand elle avait lu ses effets dans un de ses livres. Plonger ses adversaires dans un profond fou rire, c'était diabolique. Et puis, elle trouvait tellement plus morale de combattre le mal par le rire !

**-A force de rire comme ça, elles vont se fêler une côte **! ricana Miranda gaiement.

**xoOox**

Le lendemain, Miranda, la tête désormais complètement dégonflée, se rendit d'un pas ensommeillé vers la Grande Salle dans l'idée de prendre un bon petit déjeuner mais il fallait croire que ces derniers temps beaucoup de ses plans se voyaient contrariés. Dans un couloir désert, une main puissante agrippa son bras pour l'emporter derrière une tapisserie. Miranda retint une exclamation apeurée en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait des deux acolytes de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de lui vouloir que du bien…

**-Salut les gars ! Je peux vous aider ?** tenta Miranda d'une voix qui se voulait sympathique pour améliorer sa situation.  
**-Ta gueule, sang-de-bourbe !** grogna Goyle en serrant plus fort le bras de Miranda.

Miranda gémit de douleur, c'était que cette brute avait de la force !

**-Tu me fais mal, abruti ! **rugit Miranda en essayant d'échapper à son emprise.

Crabbe la gifla avec force, tant et si bien que sa tête vint heurter brutalement le mur contre le quel ils étaient tous collés. Un peu assommée, Miranda perdit équilibre et dut se retenir au tee-shirt de Goyle. Mais celui-ci n'était apparemment pas dans un jour de bonté et il la redressa en lui tirant un grand coup les cheveux. Miranda poussa un grand cri de douleur.

**-Je vais vous tuer ! Vous allez me le payer, bande de macaques sans cervelles !** hurla Miranda, folle de rage.

Miranda n'avait jamais supporté qu'on la touche. Et même si elle n'avait jamais été en aussi mauvaise position, elle ne pouvait contenir sa fureur. Goyle lâcha son bras et ses cheveux pour lui agripper violemment son cou. Et avec une force terrible, il la projeta contre le mur. Elle était suspendue, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et le Serpentard resserrait son emprise sur son cou. Elle entendait Crabbe ricaner juste à côté comme dans un rêve. Elle avait comme la sensation qu'elle plongeait peu à peu dans un puits sans fond tandis que sa vue se brouillait. Peu à peu sa vision se voilait de tâche noire et le sourire sadique de Goyle s'envola de son esprit. Mais soudain et alors que Miranda n'avait plus conscience ni du mal ni du bien, son cou fut libéré et elle tomba au sol.

L'air entra en grande vague salvatrice dans sa gorge et ses poumons. Son corps tremblait horriblement et elle prit quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir que quelqu'un lui caressait le dos avec réconfort. Peu à peu, elle reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait et elle put reprendre ses esprits. Elle était à genoux au sol et Hermione lui souriait en continuant de lui frotter le dos.

-**ça va, ne t'inquiète pas,** assura la Gryffondor avec un autre sourire apaisant.  
**-Je vais les tuer, ces salauds !** gronda Miranda en sautant sur ses pieds.

Hermione surprise, resta figée alors que Miranda quittait la tapisserie où les deux Serpentard l'avaient emmenée. Un peu plus loin, Harry, Ron et Kilian était aux prises avec Crabbe et Goyle. Envahie par une rage folle, Miranda se rua vers eux et envoya un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac de Goyle qui ne l'avait pas vue arriver, trop occupé qu'il était à contrer les sortilèges d'Harry. De douleur, le jeune Serpentard se plia en deux en criant. Miranda, loin d'être calmée, agrippa le crane de Goyle et l'emmena se fracasser contre son genoux de toutes ses forces. Il tomba au sol inerte tandis que la jeune brune se retournait déjà vers Crabbe qui s'était immobilisé et la regardait avec appréhension. Mais elle n'eut pas fait un pas en sa direction que Crabbe avait déjà pris les jambes à son cou.

Kilian, Harry, Ron et Hermione la regardaient, stupéfaits. Mais Miranda n'en avait rien à faire, elle retourna à Goyle qui peinait à reprendre ses esprits. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, elle s'agenouilla près de lui. Elle lui saisit l'une de ses oreilles et tira dessus pour lui redresser la tête. Encore dans les vapes, Goyle se contenta de gémir pitoyablement. D'un ton glacial, Miranda susurra :

**-Tu vois, moi, j'ai pas besoin de la magie, ni d'être accompagnée, pour te régler ton compte… Oh, et tu diras à Crabbe qu'il ne perd rien pour attendre, d'accord ?**

Goyle fit entendre un drôle de gargouillis. Miranda haussa les épaules et laissa retomber le jeune homme qui s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Elle se releva et se tourna vers les quatre Gryffondor qui n'avaient pas fait un seul geste.

**-Je crève la dalle !** leur grogna Miranda. **On va prendre notre p'tit déj ?  
-... Tu… Tu… Ouah, c'était génial ! **s'enthousiasma Ron, ébahi.  
**-L'expérience, que veux-tu ?** railla Miranda en se mettant en route vers la Grande Salle.  
**-J'aurais jamais pensé… t'es minuscule !** fit remarquer le rouquin en lui emboîtant le pas.  
**-Bah, merci,** s'indigna Miranda, boudeuse.

Elle n'était pas grande, certes… mais minuscule ! Fallait pas exagérer non plus ! Elle était dans la moyenne ; un mètre soixante, ni plus, ni moins. Surtout pas moins, d'ailleurs ! Bon c'était vrai que comparée à Ron, elle ne faisait ni la taille ni le poids. Il devait friser les deux mètres, comment rivaliser ?

**-Et puis, être immense n'aide pas obligatoirement dans un combat… quand on est petit, on atteint plus facilement les parties douloureuses **! répliqua la jeune brune avec un sourire diabolique.

Ron éclata de rire. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Miranda, ce qui surprit fortement celle-ci.

**-T'es plutôt cool pour un serpent, finalement,** dit-il en riant.

Derrière eux, Hermione souriait ; Harry boudait, pas heureux du tout de devoir se coltiner la Serpentard ; Kilian ne disait rien et ne laissait paraître aucune émotion particulière. Miranda, elle, n'était pas réjouie de la façon singulière avec laquelle Ron se comportait avec elle. Elle se dégagea de son bras et grinça :

**-Respecte le périmètre de sécurité, compris ? Ou je me charge de t'arranger la dentition,** le menaça Miranda, l'air réellement sérieuse.

Ron continua de sourire bien qu'il préféra faire un pas pour s'éloigner de la jeune Serpentard.

**xoOox**

**-Si on t'a sauvée, c'est pas pour toi ! On l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui… d'ailleurs le fait que ce soit toi, nous a un peu freiné. Mais on est pas des Serpentard, nous !** répéta Harry en ronchonnant.

Ils étaient tous à la table des Gryffondor et prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Miranda aurait voulu rejoindre Natacha et Johannah, ou Luna, même Wayne Kleist, à la limite, plutôt que de manger auprès des Gryffondor mais Hermione avait tenu à ce qu'elle ne les quitte pas ainsi. Miranda avait beau être têtue, elle ne l'était pas autant que la jeune Gryffondor. Evidemment, tous les autres fauves la regardaient haineusement, surtout ceux de sa classe. Car, on doit bien l'avouer, Miranda n'était guère appréciée. D'ailleurs, Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron, n'arrêtait pas de la fusiller du regard. Elle n'avait pas oublié le coup de la potion du début de l'année. Miranda lui souriait toujours hypocritement quand elle croisait le regard de la cadette des Weasley ce qui avait le don de mettre la Gryffondor dans tous ses états.

**-J'aurais d'ailleurs apprécié le spectacle de toi en train de te faire tabasser par ces gorilles,** affirma le brun à lunette en se servant du jus de citrouille.  
**-Harry !** protesta Hermione, choquée par les propos de son meilleur ami.  
**-D'toute manière, elle l'écoute pas,** ironisa Kilian en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Miranda.

En effet, la jeune brune correspondait par mimes avec ses deux amies de Poufsouffle. Elle avait l'air plongé dans sa discussion à distance. Ron envoya un bout de pain sur Miranda. Celle-ci sursauta, prise par surprise. Elle tourna son regard bleu nuit vers le rouquin.

Instantanément, Ron perdit son sourire et déglutit difficilement.

Mais à son plus grand étonnement, Miranda se mit à sourire doucement. Ron, soulagée, sourit à son tour et se tourna vers Harry pour discuter. Sitôt que le jeune roux eut le dos tourné, Miranda métamorphosa son sourire amicale en sourire diabolique et s'empara de son bol de lait. Elle appela Ron qui se retourna et lui lança son bol en plein dans la figure.

**-Un peu de calcium ne te fera pas de mal, mon chou,** ricana Miranda, fière d'elle.

Elle explosa de rire à la vue d'un Ronald Weasley rincé au lait de vache. Plongée dans son fou rire, elle ne vit pas Harry lui vider son chocolat chaud sur la tête. Folle de rage, Miranda écrasa la tartine au beurre et confiture de fraise qu'elle s'était préparée sur le visage du survivant. Harry allait riposter avec sa tartine au miel mais une main vint s'emparer de la tartine qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer dans la figure de la Serpentard. Comme un seul homme, tous les Gryffondor et Miranda se retournèrent vers cette personne. Natacha se tenait debout, la tartine d'Harry dans les mains et un gigantesque sourire sur les lèvres. A ses côtés, Johannah avait une mine désespérée. Miranda sut tout de suite que Natacha avait forcé la blonde à l'accompagner.

Natacha dévora avec appétit la tartine sous les regards éberlués de toute la tablée Gryffondorienne. Ce fut à ce moment que les professeurs semblèrent se réveiller et McGonagall hurla :  
**  
-Suffit ! Weasley, Potter, Vladev, toute la semaine de retenue !  
-Mais, Professeure, je suis déjà en retenu !** lui rappela Vladev en souriant, victorieuse.  
-**Vous ferez celle-ci après avoir aidé Mme Pince,** décida la vieille femme.  
**-Mais…  
-Pas de mais, Potter ! Vous n'avez qu'à vous tenir tranquille !**

Harry bouillonnait de rage mais ne dit rien de plus. Miranda n'était qu'à peine énervée… après tout, elle n'était plus à une retenue près.

**-Et j'enlève, 100 points à Serpentard et 200 pour Gryffondor !** décréta McGonagall en se rasseyant.  
**-Grace à tous tes efforts pour enlever des points aux maisons adverses –dont la tienne-, peut-être qu'on gagnera le coupe des Quatre maisons, pour une fois ! **s'exclama Natacha joyeusement, **T'veux pas t'occuper des Serdaigle aussi, hein ?**

**xoOox**

**-Merde !** souffla Miranda en regardant les débris de verre à ses pieds.

Elle avait fait tomber la boule de cristal et celle-ci s'était écrasée à ses pieds. Trelawney, la professeure de divination, accourut vers elle et s'agenouilla au sol pour observer les bouts de verre. Trelawney leva un regard contrarié vers Miranda qui était restée assise.

-**Je paris que vous l'avez pas vu venir, hein ? **ironisa Miranda, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Les élèves qui participaient à ce cours soupirèrent à l'unisson. En tout, il y en avait dix. Deux Poufsouffle, Johannah et Coralie Faonner, une petite blonde super timide ; deux Serpentard, Miranda et Ludowick Kommerston ; trois Gryffondor, Ginny Weasley, Benjamin Dablin, un grand blond doté d'un humour douteux, et Rosalie Retz, une rousse qui s'intéressait plus à ses mains manucurées qu'à son avenir ; et trois Serdaigle, July Clarkson, une brune qui avait réponse à tout, Rick Decroly, un mec qui ne se la pétait pas qu'un peu, et Steven Josse, dont la touffe de cheveux au-dessus de sa tête faisait penser aux années disco.

Miranda faisait équipe avec Johannah, évidemment. Et cette dernière était désespérée par la nullité de Miranda dans cette matière. Natacha, quant à elle, n'avait pas cette option.

**-Très drôle, miss,** grinça Trelawney en se relevant.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaitre les morceaux de la boule de cristal. Miranda ouvrit de grands yeux et demanda, étonnée :

**-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas réparée avec la magie ?  
-C'est une boule de cristal, pas une tasse de thé, miss !** Cet objet est délicat et complexe, **il ne suffit pas d'un vulgaire coup de baguette pour réparer les dégâts que vous avez causés !** gronda le professeur avec hauteur.  
**-Ah,** se contenta de répondre Miranda en haussant les épaules.  
**-Je n'ai pas d'autres boules de cristal, désormais. Je vais donc devoir vous répartir dans d'autres groupes. Williams allez donc dans celui de Retz et Faonner. Quant à vous, Vladev, allez pénaliser Kommerston et Clarkson avec votre maladresse **! cracha Trelawney.

Miranda ne prit même pas la peine de paraitre offusquée et se tourna vers Johannah qui la fusilla du regard.

**-Merci, Miranda ! Je vais devoir me taper Retz grâce à toi !** s'énerva Johannah à voix basse.

Miranda soupira. Johannah pouvait se plaindre de son mauvais caractère mais elle n'était pas mieux. Johannah n'aimait personne !

**-Je te ferais dire que je ne sors pas chanceuse, non plus. Kommerston, c'est autre chose que cette pouffe de Retz !** siffla Miranda, énervée.  
**-Bah voyons ! Lui ne s'applique pas du rouge à lèvre toutes les cinq minutes !** riposta Johannah en haussant la voix.  
**-Rejoignez vos groupes, miss !** s'écria Trelawney, un peu plus loin.

D'un pas rageur, Johannah se dirigea vers son nouveau groupe. Miranda fit de même, en prenant tout son temps cependant. Elle dut bien prendre cinq minutes pour arriver à la table où l'attendait Kommerston et la Serdaigle.

**-T'es vraiment une nulle !** l'insulta Kommerston dés qu'elle fut assise à ses côtés.  
**-Ferme-la et concentre-toi sur ton avenir pourri, **répliqua Miranda.  
**-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?** s'enquit Kommerston.  
**-Je sais pas, une intuition sans doute. Qui sait, peut-être suis-je devin,** plaisanta Miranda, narquoise.  
-**Mis à part un miracle, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez prédire quoi que ce soit qui se réalise, Miss,** ironisa le professeur qui venait d'arriver d'un air mauvais.

Miranda la foudroya du regard et dut se retenir pour ne pas faire tomber _accidentellement_ une deuxième boule de cristal. July Clarkson avait l'air d'être choqué par les paroles mauvaises de son professeur. Quant à Kommerston, il affichait une mine réjouie.

**-Mais trêve de bavardage, jeune homme pouvez-vous regarder l'avenir de Miss Clarkson à travers la boule de cristal ? **demanda Trelawney avec douceur.**  
-Bien sûr !** assura Kommerston en se penchant vers la boule. **Un évènement surprenant lui arrivera dans peu de temps. Elle se posera de nombreuses questions et…  
**  
« Et Bla, Bla, Bla, » ironisa Miranda dans ses pensées.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas choisi l'étude des moldus déjà ? Elle soupira profondément. Cette matière n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'était attendue en la choisissant. C'était chiant et inutile. En plus, la prof semblait lui vouer une haine indéfinissable et maintenant qu'elle avait brisé une de ses précieuses boules de cristal, Miranda se doutait que ça allait être encore pire. De toute manière, cette prof était une incompétente ! Durant la dernière séance, elle lui avait prédis qu'elle allait découvrir une chose terrible qui allait remettre en question son existence toute entière. Elle avait même précisé que ce phénomène allait se produire dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures et tout ce que Miranda avait découvert c'était qu'une tartine de confiture ne se trempait pas dans le jus de citrouille. Comme découverte qui devait bouleverser sa vie, on faisait mieux, non ?

Miranda jeta un coup d'œil à Kommerston qui débitait des conneries grosses comme un éléphant ayant abusé de tartine de Nutella. Il ne se lassait pas de dire n'importe quoi, ce n'était pas possible ! C'en devenait impressionnant. Pauvre Clarkson, qu'est ce qu'elle devait subir ! Comme Miranda n'avait, quant à elle, aucune envie de prêter attention au baratin que sortait Kommerston sans la moindre gêne, elle se retourna et observa son amie. Un peu plus loin, Johannah semblait prête à assommer Retz avec la boule de cristal. Retz était en train de parler, bien sûr Miranda n'entendait pas mais elle devina sans mal que ça ne plaisait pas à Johannah. Juste à côté, Faonner faisait une drôle de tête. On aurait dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à se ruer sous la table au cas où une bataille exploserait entre ses deux coéquipières. Miranda ricana face à cette vision.

**-On ne vous ennui pas trop, Miss ?** fit mine de s'inquiéter Trelawney.

Miranda se retourna et lui répondit, ironique :

**-Pas de trop.  
-Bien, à votre tour, dans ce cas,** déclara la prof froidement.  
**-A mon tour de quoi ?** l'interrogea-t-elle avec insolence.  
**-Mais de lire l'avenir de ce jeune homme, sombre idiote !** s'écria la prof, indignée.  
**-Sombre idiote, toi-même,** marmonna Miranda à vois basse en se positionnant de mauvaise grâce face à la boule de cristal.  
**-Pardon ?** s'enquit Trelawney d'une voix suraigüe.  
**-Rien**, mentit-elle.

Elle regarda à travers la boule et n'y vit rien de bien spécial. Bon ok, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge. Comment devait-on lire l'avenir déjà ? Parce qu'elle ne voyait que le cristal mal formé de la boule, pas de quoi faire une disserte sur le futur proche ou lointain de l'autre imbécile. Elle jeta un bref regard à la prof ; elle souriait avec ironie. Bah, tiens, non mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Elle décida donc d'improviser.

**-Bah, il va… faire un truc qu'il va regretter. Il va… il va… euh…**

Ouais, bah elle était un peu à court d'imagination. Kommerston se mit à ricaner. Froissée, Miranda lança un regard mauvais au jeune homme qui était littéralement en train de se foutre d'elle.

**-Il va se prendre une baffe par une fille exceptionnelle !** le menaça-t-elle, rageuse.  
**-Exceptionnelle, tu dis ? Bah, ça va, là, je ne coure aucun risque ! **railla-t-il en ricanant de plus belle.

Du coin de l'œil, Miranda vit Clarkson grincer des dents ; La remarque s'adressait également à elle.

**-Tss, tss ! Tu ne peux combattre ton futur ! Ou tu t'attireras le mauvais œil…,** imita-t-elle la voix d'outre tombe que prenait leur professeur pour prédire l'avenir.

Le professeur en question était partie en direction du groupe de Johannah car il se trouve que celle-ci s'était jetée sur Retz et redécorait son jolie visage de pouffe.

**-Bah, vas-y, je l'attends ma gifle !** dit Kommerston avec hauteur.

D'un geste vif, la main de Clarkson s'était abattue sur la joue de Kommerston. Kommerston sous la surprise avait glissé de sa chaise.

**-Tiens ! La voilà ta gifle !** grinça Clarkson.

Miranda était, quant à elle, pliée de rire sur la table. Un fou rire interminable avait pris possession d'elle si bien qu'il ne cessa même pas quand, de nouveau, la boule de cristal roula sur la table pour aller se briser contre le sol en marbre.

**-Nooooon !** se lamenta la prof à la limite de la crise de larme.

**xoOox**

**-Miss Vladev, je présume**, l'accueillit la bibliothécaire avec froideur.  
**-D'après ce que j'en sais, c'est exact,** plaisanta Miranda.  
**-Je vois,** dit la vieille dame sans plus d'émotion.

Elles se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque. La journée de cours s'était écoulée lentement pour Miranda mais voilà, elle était loin d'être terminée. Une heure à aider Mme Pince puis l'heure de retenue avec Rusard… oh oui, elle était loin d'être terminée. Miranda rêvait déjà de rejoindre son lit chaud et de plonger dans un sommeil profond mais ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite, elle le craignait.

-**Vous rangerez les livres qui ont été placés à la mauvaise place par les élèves,** la prévint Mme Pince d'un ton sec.  
**-Quoi ? Mais…,** débuta la jeune brune.  
**-Vous sillonnerez toute la bibliothèque, vous devez être en mesure de faire ça, non ?** la coupa la vieille femme.  
**-Mais je ne sais pas où se range les différents livres,** protesta Miranda.  
**-J'avais prévu une excuse comme celle-ci pour esquiver le travail… voici la liste des livres, ils y sont triés par ordre alphabétique avec leur place correspondante. Vous connaissez votre alphabet, n'est ce pas ?** railla Mme Pince en faisant apparaître un carnet d'une épaisseur impressionnante.  
-**Vous voulez que je vous le récite peut-être ?** grinça Miranda en arrachant l'énorme répertoire des mains de la bibliothécaire.

« Nom d'une pipe, il est pas léger le bouquin ! » râla Miranda de mauvaise humeur.

**-ça ira, je m'en passerai… Allez, qu'attendez-vous, par Merlin ? Mettez-vous donc à votre besogne !** morigéna Mme Pince en s'en allant.

Lasse, Miranda commença par le rayon « Art sorcier ».

**xoOox**

Elle rangea _Merlin et ses passe-temps_ tout en haut d'une étagère à l'aide d'un tabouret magique. Elle soupira, elle n'avait fait qu'un rayon et demi. En même temps, ces rayons étaient gigantesques ! Les livres qui y étaient entassés devaient friser le demi-millier dans un seul de ces rayons. D'ailleurs, elle était sûre qu'il était impossible de les lire tous dans une seule vie. Et puis les élèves les rangeaient vraiment n'importe comment, à croire qu'ils ne faisaient ça que pour énerver Miranda ! Faut avouer, que jamais elle n'avait pris la peine de ranger les livres qu'elle empruntait pour faire ses devoirs les très rares fois où elle s'était risquée à passer le seuil de la bibliothèque. Elle les laissait même toujours sur la table, l'idée de les ranger ne l'effleurant pas le moins du monde.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre ; 9h05. Ça faisait une heure et une minute qu'elle rangeait ces bouquins de malheur ! Donc la retenue était terminée… celle-ci au moins. Elle sortit du rayon où elle se trouvait et se dirigea vers Mme Pince qui était occupée à elle-ne-sait-quoi derrière son bureau.

**-Ma retenue est finie,** l'avertit Miranda en déposant brutalement le répertoire sur le bureau.

Le bruit sec et le tremblement que fit le répertoire en se posant sur le bureau fit sursauter la vieille femme qui leva vers la Serpentard un regard apeuré. Mais dés qu'elle croisa les yeux sombres de la jeune fille, ses sourcils se froncèrent instantanément.

**-La mienne aussi, dans ce cas ! **cracha presque la bibliothécaire.  
**-Mes félicitations**, ironisa Miranda en s'en allant.  
**-Demain, tâchez d'être à l'heure,** cria Mme Pince.

Mais seul le bruit de la porte claquant avec force et insolence lui répondit.

**-Vieille bique ! **marmonna Miranda une fois dans le couloir.

Désormais, elle sera en retard à sa prochaine retenue même si l'idée de courir lui venait, ce qui bien sur ne fut pas le cas. D'un pas fatigué, Miranda prit le chemin du bureau de Rusard.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se tenait devant la porte de son vieux copain, le magnifique… le superbe… le génialissime concierge, plus vulgairement appelé Rusard. Miranda avait longtemps cherché à découvrir son prénom, histoire de le faire enrager. Après tout, elle pouvait bien se le permettre, elle devait être parmi les élèves qui avait été le plus de fois en retenue en sa réjouissante compagnie… Alors qu'elle n'était à Poudlard que depuis un peu plus de deux semaines. Mais ces deux semaines de recherche avait payé. Elle avait découvert son prénom ; Argus. Vraiment, ses parents ne devaient pas beaucoup l'aimer pour lui donner un prénom pareil, enfin bon.

Elle ouvrit la porte comme si elle rentrait dans son propre dortoir. Ron et Harry étaient déjà là et attendaient apparemment qu'elle daigne arriver. Rusard se leva de sa chaise d'un mouvement vif.

**-Vingt minutes de retard… Y a quelques années, on t'aurait pendue par les pieds pour moins que ça !** gronda Rusard de sa voix désagréable.  
**-C'était le bon vieux temps, hein, **_**Argus**_** ?** ironisa Miranda en accentuant sur son prénom.

Le dénommé Argus pâlit. Lui non plus n'aimait pas son prénom ? Bah, Miranda comprenait bien. Elle était ravie d'avoir fait son petit effet.

**-Alors qu'elle est le programme, Argus ? **demanda Miranda joyeusement.  
**-Petite insolente… si je pouvais, je…,** rugit Rusard avant de se reprendre. **La Salle des Trophées.**

**xoOox**

**-Je reviendrai dans une heure et, si vous avez pas fini, vous aurez une heure de plus,** les prévint le concierge avant de claquer la porte.

Le bruit de serrure retentis ; ils étaient enfermés. Sans un bruit, ni un mot, les jeunes gens se mirent à leur travail. Bien sûr, chacun avait sa façon d'accomplir leur travail ; Harry le faisait d'un air rêveur ; Ron le faisait maladroitement ; Miranda le faisait très lentement et ne cessait de pousser de profonds soupirs. Bientôt Harry en eut ras le bol et siffla :

**-Tu veux bien arrêter de te prendre pour un ventilateur, s'il-te plait ?**

Miranda pris son air le plus méprisant et poussa un long et insolent soupir. Harry la fusilla du regard mais repartit tout de même à ses trophées, sans omettre de cracher un petit « Vipère ! » à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence inébranlable. Harry avait déjà dépoussiéré trente trophées ; Ronald en était à son vingtième ; Miranda commençait son troisième…

**-Au fait, pourquoi les clebs de Malefoy t'ont attaquée, hier ?** demanda Ron en brisant le silence.  
**-Je les ai assommés avec un chandelier un jour que je n'avais rien d'mieux à foutre,** railla Miranda en ricanant légèrement.  
-**Sans blague ? **s'écria Ron en se retournant d'un coup vers la jeune fille.

Il faillit faire tomber la coupe de Quidditch qu'il nettoyait.  
**  
-T'as fait que deux coupes ?** s'exclama le roux en observant les rares coupes qui brillaient péniblement du côté de la Serpentard.  
**-Hum ?** s'enquit-elle d'un ton désinvolte. **J'bosse à mon rythme.  
-Je te ferais dire que si tu te magnes pas un peu plus, on y sera encore à la fin du mois ! **grinça Harry en empoignant une énième coupe.  
-**T'as qu'à accélérer ! **protesta Miranda.  
**-Hein ? C'est déjà moi qui fais tout !** s'énerva Harry.  
**-On est l'élu ou on ne l'est pas… toi tu l'es, pas moi !** ricana-t-elle joyeusement.  
**-T'es qu'une égoïste !  
-Personne n'est parfait,** répliqua Miranda.  
**-Toi, encore moins !** cracha le survivant.  
**-Tu me saoules, fais ton boulot et ferme-la **! grogna Miranda.

Elle lui tourna le dos, énervée, et posa brutalement la coupe qu'elle tenait dans les mains sur une étagère… qui n'était pas si solide que ça ! Dans un bruit assourdissant, elle céda et s'effondra au sol en déversant sur le sol médailles et trophées.

**-Bordel, c'est pas mon jour ! **marmonna Miranda en fixant l'amoncellement de trophées à ses pieds.

Elle se retourna vers ses camarades et les surpris en pleine contemplation du désastre. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient ne pas en revenir.

Au bout de quelques secondes de flottement, Harry leva les yeux vers Miranda prêt à dire quelque chose mais Miranda ne le lui laissa pas le temps et lui demanda avec hauteur :  
**  
-Bah alors, t'attends quoi pour tout ranger ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Je me remets dans le postage de cette fic… héhé ! Merci à Malicia pour sa review qui m'a boostée, ainsi qu'à Alexou et Superlils ! **

**Pour le moment, les chapitres écrits sont au nombre de 23… et je vais me relancer dans l'écriture des derniers alors si vous avez des idées ou propositions, c'est le moment ou jamais ^^. Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui lisent D**

**Chapitre 14 : il parait que j'ai un petit air de rhinocéros…**

Bientôt septembre, mois souvent peu apprécié par les élèves ou étudiants en tout genre pour son côté « oiseau de mauvais augure » rapportant la triste nouvelle qu'est la rentrée des classes -mettant à part les quelques studieux, amoureux des profs machiavéliques et des devoirs surprises-, dut bien laisser sa place au mois d'octobre. Les températures baissèrent légèrement et les pluies se firent plus fréquentes… l'été faisait irrévocablement partie du passé, pour cette année. Plus besoin de parasol, plus besoin de lunettes de soleil,… si tant est qu'on en ait jamais besoin en Angleterre.

Les élèves maugréaient et soupiraient en regardant le ciel se voiler… Miranda encore plus. Elle faisait remarquer à la moindre occasion et à n'importe qui que même en octobre, il continuait à faire beau à Marseille. Souvent ces paroles prétentieuses et méprisantes agaçaient profondément les jeunes anglais qui lui répondaient invariablement que si sa chère France lui manquait tant, elle pouvait aussi bien y retourner. Ce à quoi suivait une joute verbale plus ou moins longue et explosive.

Plus le temps passait, plus les occupants de Poudlard se méfiaient de Miranda. Surtout depuis avant-hier, 11 octobre, où elle s'était enfin vengée de Crabbe. Miranda avait négocié l'aide de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château. Celui-ci était allé dans le dortoir du Serpentard et s'était glissé dans son lit. Crabbe avait fini par se réveiller, sentant le contact froid du fantôme contre sa peau. Dés qu'il s'aperçût de la présence du mort, il sortit en trombe du lit en criant si fort qu'il réveilla tous les Serpentard. Dans son affolement, il s'était pris de plein fouet l'un des murs de son dortoir. Evanoui et assommé, il fut envoyé à l'infirmerie.

Le lendemain, il avait crié sur tous les toits que c'était Miranda qui avait forcé le spectre à venir hanter son lit, accusation qui ne fut pas démentie par le fantôme. La vengeance de Miranda fit de grandes vagues, tantôt impressionnant, tantôt effrayant les élèves.

« Une sang-de-bourbe qui arrivait à soudoyer Peeves, nom d'un chaudron puant ! » disait-on.  
Par quels moyens avait-elle réussi à gagner les faveurs de l'esprit frappeur que même les professeurs n'arrivaient pas à tenir calme plus que quelques secondes ? Certains en avaient conclu que le jeune orpheline devait être encore plus machiavélique et fourbe que Peeves, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. D'autres avaient enseveli Miranda de compliments et d'exclamations d'admiration. On pouvait cependant noter que les élèves qui avaient opté pour la seconde option n'étaient qu'au nombre d'une dizaine…

Mais ce soir-là, rien ne la préoccupait plus que de rejoindre son dortoir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait sommeil ! Le mois de retenues avec la bibliothécaire n'était pas terminé, elle se devait encore de la rejoindre tous les soirs pendant une heure dans son temple du savoir. Miranda avait fini par avoir une véritable aversion pour la bibliothèque, déjà qu'avant elle n'aimait pas trop ça mais là c'était bien pire ! D'autant plus que Mme pince ne semblait pas beaucoup l'apprécier.

Elle entra dans la salle commune après avoir tiré la langue à l'armure qui gardait l'entrée. Elle allait monter à son dortoir quand une voix s'éleva :

**-Rentrée de ta retenue quotidienne, sang-de-bourbe ?  
**  
Elle se retourna, surprise. D'un fauteuil dépassait une tête brune. Rien qu'à la façon de prononcer « Sang-de-bourbe », elle sut de qui il s'agissait. Elle ne put retenir un sourire… Wayne Kleist, alias Ken. Bien qu'il fût raciste, il semblait apprécier Miranda. Il l'attendait le matin, s'asseyait à ses côtés lors des cours. Miranda était sa seule amie, personne ne lui parlait, ni ne faisait attention à lui. On passait près de lui sans le regarder. Faut dire qu'il avait une drôle d'apparence : des lunettes épaisses comme des jumelles lui déformaient le visage, ses cheveux tout emmêlés, trop longs et poisseux lui donnaient un air de savant fou et lui cachait la moitié du visage, ses habits mis n'importe comment, pas très grand,… en plus, il avait le dos vouté quand il marchait ce qui le faisait paraître encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les filles le chambraient ou au mieux l'ignoraient car pas assez attirant, les garçons le trouvaient bizarre et faisaient comme s'il n'existait pas. Comme quoi rien ne compte plus que l'apparence.

Pourtant ils se trompaient tous. Miranda, elle, savait. Le jour où il s'était fait attaquer par les gorilles de Malefoy et que ses binocles avaient volé, Miranda fut bien surprise. Il était en fait loin d'être moche quand on lui enlevait ses lunettes et prenait la peine de réellement le regarder en dégageant les cheveux de son visage. Miranda lui avait déjà fait remarquer qu'il devrait revoir sa coiffure et son style vestimentaire, et s'acheter des lentilles. Wayne s'était énervé et lui avait rétorqué qu'il ne suivrait jamais les conseils d'une sale sang-de-bourbe, s'habillant à la mode moldue en plus ! Sur ce il était parti, rageur, laissant une Miranda hilare.

Wayne se releva de son fauteuil et adressa un sourire ironique à la Serpentard.

**-Comme tu le vois. Tu m'as attendue ?**l'interrogea-t-elle avec un grand sourire supérieur.

Wayne fit mine d'être choqué par ses paroles et lui répliqua :  
**  
-Tu t'es regardée, immonde chose inhumaine ? J'ai mieux à faire !  
-Ah bon ? A quoi passes-tu ton temps puisque tu te laves pas, ni te coiffes d'ailleurs ?** ricana-t-elle.  
**-Ta gueule !**grogna-t-il en s'en allant monter les marches menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

Miranda explosa de rire, ces derniers temps ça se passait toujours comme ça. L'un traitait l'autre de déchet vivant, d'erreur de la nature tandis que l'autre répliquait par des phrases se moquant de son apparence. Miranda n'en avait rien à faire de ses remarques mais Wayne, lui, repartait toujours vexé et énervé. Ils entretenaient une amitié assez étrange, basée sur la moquerie et la rancœur mais ça allait parfaitement à Miranda.

Miranda se dirigea elle aussi vers son dortoir.

**xoOox**

**-Spero Patronum !** hurla Miranda en secouant sa baguette violemment.  
**-Ce n'est pas en brutalisant votre baguette et nos tympans que vous arriverez à quelque chose, Vladev !** siffla Rogue qui passait à ses côtés.  
**-Si vous m'aidiez, peut-être que j'y arriverais sans crier,** répliqua-t-elle, furieuse.  
**-Je vous ai montré le geste et répété les consignes au moins une quinzaine de fois, le cours dernier. Je ne pers jamais mon temps deux fois consécutives,** dit-il avec un regard méprisant.  
**-Un prof doit apprendre aussi bien aux nulles qu'aux génies. Soyez un bon prof et aidez une nulle, ok ?**insista Miranda, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Le professeur émit une succession de ricanements moqueurs et s'en alla. Miranda se retenut de lui jeter un sort dans le dos mais elle se contenta de pousser un grognement rageur. Elle arrivait à peine à faire apparaître un nuage de poussière informe, et encore, pas à tous les coups. Elle était à deux doigts de la crise de nerf. En plus, elle était pratiquement la seule à ne pas y arriver…

Il y avait seulement Melissa Habib, une de ses camarades de dortoir, et deux autres Serpentard, Colin Mionithaus et Bill Yole. Bref les trois Serpentard ayant les pires notes de sa promotion. Et encore, leur fumée était plus conséquente que celle de Miranda.

Evidemment, les mêmes paroles dédaigneuses venaient critiquer la situation… « Une sang-de-bourbe… comme si elle pouvait réussir la moindre chose ! », « donner une baguette à une ordure, quelle connerie ! ». Les mêmes remarques qui irritaient ses oreilles, lui griffaient le cœur et jouaient avec ses nerfs. Comment pouvait-on juger quelqu'un par son sang ? Ce n'était pas parce que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines n'était pas le même que le leur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à jeter ce sort mais seulement parce qu'il y avait encore quelques mois, elle ne connaissait pas l'existence de la magie. Ces citrouilles creuses ne pouvaient-elles pas comprendre ça et ce merdeux de prof avec ses manies racistes, avait-il, au moins une fois, essayé de la comprendre ?

De colère, elle lança sa baguette contre le sol.

« Je n'y arriverai jamais ! » pensa-t-elle, énervée au plus haut point.

Quelqu'un explosa de rire derrière elle. Sentant le peu de contrôle sur elle-même qu'elle avait réussi à garder s'évaporer, Miranda fit volte-face et fusilla cette personne qui avait osé se foutre d'elle. C'était Ludowick Kommerston. Il était assis sur une chaise et la regardait depuis le début de l'heure, son patronus déjà réussi depuis longtemps.

**-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Jeter ta baguette ? Je n'ai jamais vu une merde comme toi, même parmi tous les sang-de-bourbes qui peuplent Poudlard,** cracha-t-il avec mépris.  
**-Je t'ai demandé de commenter ? Tu crois que parce que tu sais te servir d'une baguette, tu pourras esquiver un coup de poing ? Me cherche pas trop, pauvre con !**le prévint Miranda, menaçante.

Il explosa de rire. Au loin, Wayne observait la scène, il semblait hésiter à intervenir.

**-Tant que tu ne réussiras pas un sort aussi facile, jamais tu ne parviendras à m'impressionner, gamine, **déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

Une bouffée de rage submergea Miranda telle une vague, ravageant tout sur son passage. _Gamine_? Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser ! La prendre de haut de cette façon ne faisait pas partie des choses que Miranda était capable de supporter.

Elle se retourna, se baissa rapidement pour récupérer sa baguette, se redressa, la brandit et jeta le sort, fermement décidée à réussir cette fois-ci. Elle pensa à toutes les épreuves auxquelles elle avait survécue ; elle se rappela de la chasse au trésor dans les bois ; des framboises soporifiques ; de son réveil dans le manoir de Sirius Black ; de ses disputes avec Harry, Ron et Kilian ; de sa rencontre avec Johannah et Natacha qui étaient devenues par la force des choses ses deux meilleures amies ; elle se remémora tout ce qui était arrivé depuis qu'elle suivait les cours à Poudlard, longeait ses murs, dévalait ses escaliers, se disputait avec ses occupants, tableaux, élèves ou fantômes. Le sourire de Luna, le rire d'Hagrid, les yeux verts d'Harry, les blagues stupides de Ron, les regards meurtriers de Draco Malefoy et de tous les autres Serpentard. Bons ou mauvais, tous ses souvenirs défilèrent en un temps record à travers ses pensées, tous ces souvenirs qui faisaient de sa vie ce qu'elle était. Chaque détail s'ancra en elle et parvint à faire naître plus qu'un nuage de poussière.

Sous les yeux ébahis de tous les Serpentard, apparut un gigantesque et imposant rhinocéros. Son regard impérieux parcourait la salle. Ses défenses pointues et d'une longueur surnaturelle faisaient frissonner chaque occupant de la salle de cours. Son corps musculeux et énormes imposait le respect et la terreur.

Miranda avait tout imaginé, chaque animal ; un serpent, un lion, un cheval, un loup, un renard… même un dauphin ou une tortue. Mais jamais un rhinocéros, jamais elle n'avait envisagé une telle bête. Pourtant aucune autre ne pouvait mieux la représenter et elle en était infiniment fière. Certes, ce n'était pas le plus beau des animaux, ni le plus rapide. Non, cet animal était fière, arrogant, colérique, défensif, agressif… et sa peau aussi épaisse et dure qu'une armure supportait tous les coups. Miranda se retrouvait parfaitement dans ce patronus.

Bien qu'il ne restât pas plus que quelque seconde, son apparition avait marqué chaque rétine.

Miranda arborait une moue fière et orgueilleuse. Elle se retourna vers Kommerston qui n'en revenait pas.

**-Le sort est réussi et tu es impressionné, satisfait ? Ne m'appelle plus jamais "gamine",**lâcha-t-elle avec arrogance.

Au plus profond de lui, Kommerston admit sa défaite. Il l'avait sous-estimée, il se promit de ne plus commettre cette maladresse à l'avenir. Car, il avait compris une chose, ce qui dans son état normal Miranda était incapable de faire, sous la colère tout devenait possible. Oui, ses plus grandes armes et ses plus grandes faiblesses étaient sa fierté et sa fureur… Pourquoi sinon aurait-elle un rhinocéros comme patronus ?

**xoOox**

**-Un rhinocéros ?** s'écria Johannah, étonnée.  
**-Hum, un énorme et magnifique rhinocéros,** compléta Miranda avec une grande fierté.  
**-Magnifique…,** répéta la blonde, peu convaincue.  
**-Quoi ? C'est très beau un rhinocéros,** chantonna Natacha en riant.  
**-Exactement !** s'exclama Miranda, ravie d'avoir l'assentiment de Natacha.  
**-Le mien est beaucoup plus mignon, **répliqua Johannah, orgueilleuse.  
**-Evidemment, le tien est une ridicule peluche. J'te dis pas pour effrayer des détraqueurs…,** ironisa Miranda.  
**-Un panda a un petit côté effrayant,**marmonna Johannah, vexée.

Miranda ne lui répondit que par un ricanement hautain. Natacha ne préféra, quant à elle, ne pas trop se moquer de Johannah… le sien était un chihuahua. Elle l'avait réussi lors de la semaine dernière avec beaucoup de mal, étant loin d'être douée pour les sortilèges et incantations.

Les trois jeunes filles étaient assises à une table de la bibliothèque. Johannah avait traîné ses deux amies récalcitrantes jusqu'ici pour cause de devoirs en retard. Miranda devait en avoir une dizaine à faire pour les jours prochains, ne s'avançant pas le moins du monde. Natacha en avait un peu moins puisque la studieuse blonde la forçait à s'avancer un minimum.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de travail, Miranda avait craqué et leur avait raconté son prodige en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Bien que Johannah n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle les dérange en plein labeur, elle avait été intéressée et heureuse d'entendre -enfin- que Miranda avait réussi son patronus.

**-Vous auriez vu leurs têtes de poisson hors de l'eau… « une sang-de-bourbe qui sait utiliser une baguette, naan ? C'est pas vrai… ? »… bande d'abrutis, tiens !** se moqua Miranda de bonne humeur.  
**-Hum… on peut travailler maintenant, peut-être ?** s'agaça Johannah.  
**-Je ne travaille jamais plus d'une demi-heure en continue,**déclara Miranda sérieusement.

Johannah lâcha une exclamation offusquée tandis que Miranda rangeait déjà pêle-mêle ses affaires dans son sac. Natacha éclata de rire et voulut ranger ses affaires à son tour mais le regard aiguisé de la Poufsouffle l'en dissuada.

**-Bossez bien, moi je vais me promener !**leur dit-elle en quittant la bibliothèque.

Elle comptait aller aux cuisines pour casser la croute quand en chemin une main lui agrippa l'épaule. Surprise, Miranda se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec deux Poufsouffle visiblement en colère. Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbott.

**-Quand comptes-tu faire ce que tu as à faire ?**s'enquit la jeune préfète violemment.

Soudain, Miranda se souvient de l'affaire qu'elle avait convenue avec les deux Poufsouffle : ridiculiser Kommerston et Malefoy. Avec les retenues et les devoirs que Johannah la forçait à faire plus ou moins rapidement, elle avait complètement zappé ce petit détail. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de comment les venger… elle en parlerait à ses amies. Ainsi qu'à Wayne, en bon Serpentard il aurait surement quelques idées diaboliques.

**-Quand j'aurai l'idée la plus démoniaque possible. Vous ne voulez pas que ce soit fait dans les règles de l'art ?**improvisa-t-elle un moyen pour justifier son retard.

Ernie parut convaincu et lui sourit. Hannah eut un regard sceptique mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

**-Pourquoi tu acceptes de t'en prendre à des membres de ta maison ?** l'interrogea la blonde, curieuse.  
**-Disons qu'il y a un fort pourcentage de Serpentard qui me détestent et préfèreraient que je sois restée dans mon « sale monde de moldu ». Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je devrais leur être fidèle et solidaire,** répondit Miranda, ironique.  
**-ça ne doit pas être facile,** grimaça Ernie, compatissant.  
**-On s'y habitue. Bon, j'y vais. Votre vengeance sera bientôt prête. Je vous préviendrai**, leur assura-t-elle.

Les deux Poufsouffle acquiescèrent de la tête. Miranda repartit en direction du lieu de travail des elfe-de-maisons de Poudlard, faisant le tour mentalement des vengeances qu'elle pourrait préparer pour ses deux Serpentard préférés.

**xoOox**

_Une pièce obscure, éclairée par seulement quelques bougies. Une petite fille aux cheveux corbeaux allongée dans un petit lit entouré de trois personnes aux mines graves. Chacun fixait l'enfant qui remuait dans son sommeil. L'un d'eux, une vieille dame au teint macabre souffla :_

_**-C'est une cracmol, mon seigneur.**_

___L'homme serra la mâchoire et quitta la fillette des yeux. Il n'eut aucun regard pour la femme brune qui était au bord des larmes à ses côtés._

_**Je ne peux garder une enfant n'ayant pas de pouvoirs. Débarrassez-moi en, prêtresse !**__ déclara-t-il, glaciale.  
__**-Je vous en pris, Adam. Ma fille… ma seule fille… je vous en prie,**__suffoqua la femme en agrippant l'homme par le pan de sa cape._

D'un geste brusque, il se défit de l'emprise de la femme.

_**-Taisez-vous. Il n'y aura jamais de cracmol dans la famille Vladev ! Jamais, tant que j'existerai,**__dit-il, méprisant._

Il se tourna vers la vieille femme et lui dit :

_**-Procédez de la manière dont vous le désirez mais cette enfant doit disparaître.**_

___Soudain, les paupières de la fillette s'ouvrirent et une paire d'yeux de la couleur d'un ciel orageux luisit à la lumière des bougies._

Elle se redressa brusquement dans son lit, le souffle court, la sueur perlant sur son front. Tout, à part sa respiration, était calme dans l'humeur nocturne du dortoir des filles de Serpentard. Les idées embrouillées, Miranda essaya de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Le vent fouettait les fenêtres à travers desquelles l'éclat de la lune venait se refléter dans les yeux bleu sombre de Miranda. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, se répétait-elle inlassablement. Un simple rêve sans fondement.

Les ronronnements de Grimace, allongé au bout de son lit, l'aidèrent à reprendre sa lucidité. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Elle sortit de son lit, écartant ses couvertures, et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle humidifia son visage puis releva son visage vers le miroir. Ce regard, ces yeux.

Elle poussa une exclamation. Pourquoi avait-elle les yeux de la fillette endormie de son rêve ? Pourquoi ses cheveux étaient du même noir profond ?


	15. Chapter 15

**Alors, voilà, le quinzième chapitre ^^. En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Et merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews… Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 15 : Pendant qu'on dort**

Comme chaque matin, Wayne attendait Miranda, assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Comme chaque matin, Miranda alla le rejoindre. Wayne porta son regard vers elle et poussa une exclamation de surprise… elle avait une mine effroyable.

**-On n'a pas dû t'avertir mais la nuit est faite pour dormir, sang-de-bourbe,** lâcha-t-il avec ironie.

**-La ferme, Ken,** le rabroua-t-elle avec humeur.

**-Un problème ?** s'enquit-il.

**-A part toi, tu veux dire ?** l'interrogea-t-elle, mauvaise.

**-C'est ça.**

Miranda resta silencieuse un instant. Le rêve de cette nuit et sa ressemblance avec la fillette revenaient sans cesse hanter ses pensées. Pourtant, elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter que c'était ridicule. Un rêve est un rêve. Si l'on commence à essayer de les interpréter on devient comme cette folle de Trelawney, à lire les tasses de thé. Si cette fillette avait ses yeux c'est seulement parce qu'elle l'avait imaginée de cette façon.

**-Non, aucun problème,** répondit-elle. **Juste un service à te demander.**

**-Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'en demander, sang-de-bourbe, mais soit, vas-y. Déballe ton affaire,** l'encouragea-t-il.

**-Je suis en panne d'idées de vengeance tordue, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à en imaginer par hasard ?** s'enquit-elle, retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

**-S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, c'est d'accord. Je verrai ce que je peux faire.**

**-Merci, Ken.**

**xoOox**

**-Faites un peu attention, jeune fille ! Cette plante est des plus fragiles, **lui reprocha Chourave.

Miranda eut une moue narquoise. Fragile ? Cette plante ? Qui mordait l'autre depuis une bonne demi-heure ?

Miranda jeta un regard oblique à Luna qui tapait la discute à la plante avec gaieté. Miranda soupira, cette fille était vraiment cinglée.

**-Luna, ça m'étonnerait que cette plante comprenne un stricte mot à ce que tu racontes,** la prévint Miranda, sarcastique.

Luna porta sur la jeune Serpentard un regard indulgent avant de la contredire à la manière d'une mère parlant à son enfant ignorant :

**-Bien sûr que si. Il faudrait vraiment que tu lises le **_**Chicaneur**_**. Tu saurais que les **_**Irvino Cypus **_**font partie des plantes les plus intelligentes qui soient et qu'elles parlent couramment l'anglais, le coréen et le finlandais. **

**-Pas le français ?** s'enquit une Miranda moqueuse.

**-L'article n'y faisait pas allusion,** lui répondit la jeune Serdaigle avec un sourire lunaire.

**-Je suis affreusement déçue,** ricana Miranda.

**-Ne le sois pas. Tu peux quand même parler avec elles, tu sais, en anglais.**

Miranda retint un rire moqueur et hocha de la tête. Elle se tourna vers la plante d'un rouge bordeaux et aux longues feuilles dont les contours montraient un alignement de longues dents acérées. Cette plante avait l'air agressif mais pas dotée de la parole.

**-Vas-y, Miranda,** l'incita la blonde.

Miranda n'avait aucune envie de parler avec cette plante et elle allait répliquer à la Serdaigle qu'elle préférerait encore parler météo au derrière d'un troll des montagnes mais le regard bleu de Luna la fit changer d'avis. Elle poussa un profond soupir et après s'être auto-insultée de tous les noms, elle se retourna vers le végétal.

**-Euh, salut… je… je m'appelle Miranda,** dit-elle en se sentant vraiment très bête.

La plante eut un bref mouvement de feuille mais aucune réaction extraordinaire. Luna l'encouragea à poursuivre la discussion mais Miranda était peu apte à retenter l'expérience.

**-Excuse-la, elle est assez timide,** fit la Serdaigle à la plante.

Miranda haussa un sourcil. Timide ? Elle n'aurait pas utilisé cet adjectif pour se décrire mais plutôt, « en bonne santé mentale ». Luna était penchée et tendait l'oreille vers la plante comme pour écouter une quelconque réponse. Une idée traversa l'esprit de Miranda, elle prit une voix rauque et mystérieuse puis souffla en direction de la jeune Serdaigle :

**-C'est rien. Je me sais plutôt intimidant…**

Luna sursauta et, folle de joie, elle cria :

**-Elle m'a répondue ! Elle m'a répondue ! Elle m'a…**

Et elle continua sa litanie en sautillant sur place sous les regards ahuris des élèves et de Chourave. Tandis que Miranda était littéralement pliée de rire.

**xoOox**

**-Alors, t'as réfléchi pour la vengeance ?** s'enquit Miranda.

Un grognement plus que révélateur lui répondit. Wayne écrasait les petits pois dans son assiette avec un air grognon. Sa main gauche était parsemée de griffure… coriace, cette _Irvino Cypus _!

**-Oh allez… tu ne vas pas bouder à cause d'une malheureuse petite plante,** lui reprocha Miranda.

**-Elle m'a presque arrachée la main, cette sale…, **cracha-t-il.

**-Si tu le dis. Pour te changer les idées, tu n'as qu'à me concocter de belles vengeances, hein ? Qu'en dis-tu, Ken ?** proposa-t-elle, malicieuse.

Il leva un regard furibond vers la jeune fille en face de lui.

**-T'es vraiment la pire des égoïstes ! En plus, je ne sais même pas contre qui tu veux te venger.**

**-Malefoy et Kommerston, **lui répondit Miranda.

**-Quoi ?** s'écria-t-il.

Il jeta un regard à sa droite puis à sa gauche, vérifiant que personne à la table des Serpentard n'ait entendu leur conversation. Il eut de la chance car ce fut le cas. Il se ré-intéressa à la brune et se hâta de répondre dans un chuchotement affolé :

**-Malefoy ? T'es folle, petite sang-de-bourbe ! Complètement folle ! S'il apprend qu'une raclure… enfin, une sang-de-bourbe, quoi… est à l'origine d'une vengeance tournée contre lui… t'es morte ! Et moi avec, si je t'aide. Ce que je ne ferai jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais !**

**-Il te fait si peur, Ken ? Ce blondinet ? Oh, arrête…,** plaisanta Miranda, au bord de l'hilarité.

**-On raconte qu'il serait un mangemort. **

**-Mangemort ? Ah oui, ces gens aux ordres de Voldem…,** allait répondre Miranda.

Mais Wayne fut plus rapide et lui enfonça un bout de pain dans la bouche. Heureusement, aucun Serpentard n'avait remarqué quelque chose. Wayne soupira devant l'air incrédule de Miranda.

**-T'es pas foutue de te taire, ma parole ! On ne prononce pas son nom**, la réprimanda-t-il à voix basse mais sèche.

Alors que Miranda essayait d'avaler l'énorme bout de pain, la recommandation de Kilian lui revint en mémoire. Le jour où elle avait appris l'existence de cet homme haïssant les moldus, ce Voldemort, Kilian lui avait dit de ne prononcer ce nom devant personnes, surtout devant des Serpentard.

**-Mais pourquoi ?** l'interrogea Miranda.

**-Ces sang-de-bourbes, toujours à poser des questions idiotes…,** soupira Wayne.

**-Ken, tu me soules ! Réponds à ma question, bordel !** s'énerva-t-elle.

**-Mais parce que c'est un sorcier très puissant qui a tué plus de personne que tu as de cheveux sur ta tête vide ! D'un claquement de doigt, il est capable de brûler ta maison, d'assassiner ta mère et de t'arracher le cœur pour son prochain petit-déj. Tu piges mieux, dit comme ça ?** s'impatienta Wayne en s'efforçant de ne pas élever la voix.

**-Ouais, c'est plus clair…**

li

Miranda révisait ses cours de Sortilèges. Demain, un examen était prévu et il valait mieux qu'elle ait une note convenable comme lui avait fait remarquer Johannah ce matin ; Au dernier, Miranda avait eu un P. Si elle voulait avoir le niveau pour passer les BUSE, il fallait bien qu'elle apprenne un minimum.

Mais elle fut vite coupée dans ses révisions par une apparition des plus originales ; Wayne avait un œil au beurre noir et ses cheveux noirs étaient dressés sur sa tête comme s'il s'était pris une décharge. Miranda éclata de rire.

**-Arrête de rire, Sang-de-bourbe !** gronda-t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Tous les occupants de la salle commune de Serpentard partageaient le fou-rire de la jeune fille, ce qui faisait monter le rouge aux joues de Wayne.

**-Tu t'es maquillé ou tu t'es battu avec Rogue ?** ironisa-t-elle, la voix entrecoupée par des éclats de rire.

**-Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait se faire, Rogue m'aime bien… **_**moi **_! répliqua-t-il avec un regard narquois.

**-Oui mais, si tu avais mon sang, il te détesterait ! Ce n'est pas pour tes aptitudes qu'il t'apprécie mais parce que tu fais partie de Serpentard et que tu as le sang-pur alors, il n'y pas de quoi s'en vanter,** affirma Miranda avec hauteur.

**-Tu es nulle, c'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas te voir.**

**-Hé, Ken ! Qui vient de se prendre un pain et à une nouvelle coupe, hein ? Pas de quoi avoir cet air supérieur… t'es plus pitoyable qu'autre chose, mon pauvre gars.**

Wayne allait répliquer mais voyant l'air fier et convaincu de Miranda, il changea d'avis. Il avait fini par la connaître. Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau et ferait tout pour avoir le dernier mot… il n'avait pas la tête à se disputer avec elle, aujourd'hui. Demain, il se rattrapera.

Le sourire qu'arborait Miranda s'élargit quand elle vit qu'il avait abandonné la partie. Elle lui décocha un regard vainqueur et reprit son livre de cours dans l'idée de poursuivre ses révisions. Cependant, Wayne n'avait pas fini, lui :

**-Pour ta vengeance, enfin tes vengeances, je veux bien t'aider.**

**-Tiens, tiens. Tu n'as plus peur de l'affreux blond qui serait un mangemort, hum ? **se moqua Miranda, les yeux parcourant encore les pages du livre.

**-La peur est une forme d'intelligence !** dit-il, vexé.

**-Bah voyons, tu trouves qu'une autruche est intelligente ?** ricana-t-elle.

**-Bref, ce n'est pas la question. Tu voulais mon aide, non ?** s'agaça le jeune homme.

Miranda leva le regard de son livre et le posa sur Wayne en haussant un sourcil.

**-Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?**

Wayne passa une main dans ses cheveux dressés vers le plafond avant de répondre, amer :

-**Ma nouvelle coupe et mon « maquillage ».**

Un éclair de compréhension éclaira les yeux de la brunette avant qu'elle n'explose à nouveau de rire sous le regard offusqué de Wayne.

**xoOox**

Johannah prenait en note le moindre mot que le professeur disait de sa voix plate tandis que Miranda faisait un morpion avec Natacha à qui elle avait enseigné les quelques règles.

**-Quoi ? T'as triché !** s'écria Miranda.

Encore une fois, tous les élèves eurent un sursaut, comme subitement réveillés. Certains se retournèrent vers Miranda et Natacha tandis que d'autres repartaient à leur sieste improvisée. Le professeur, fantôme de son état, continuait son cours, sans même jeter un regard à ses élèves endormis. Miranda foudroyait une Natacha hilare.

**-On ne peut pas tricher au Morpion,** ria Natacha.

**-C'est ce que je croyais aussi avant mais là, y a pas d'autres solutions !** s'énerva la brune.

**-Ce n'est pas parce que t'es nulle que tu te dois de crier en plein cours,** lui reprocha Johannah sèchement.

**-Oh toi, je ne t'ai pas demandée de te la ramener,** gronda la Serpentard.

**-Mauvaise perdante !** déclarèrent les deux Poufsouffle d'une même voix.

Aussitôt, Miranda les fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien. Elle ? Mauvaise perdante ? Jamais, puisque jamais elle ne perdait ! C'était au-delà de toute logique… Non, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Cette saleté de chose à la tignasse acajou et aux mèches bleues ne pouvait qu'avoir triché ! C'était la dix-septième fois que Miranda perdait lamentablement or, Miranda était une experte du Morpion ! Ça faisait une dizaine d'année qu'elle occupait ses cours avec ce jeu, elle neutralisait chacun de ses adversaires et là, quoi ? Une satanée Poufsouffle la ridiculisait ainsi ?

**-Non, non et non ! Nat' avoue ! Tu as triché !** dit Miranda avec rage.

**-Oh mais la ferme, sang-de-bourbe ! Y en a qui veulent dormir en paix**, s'énerva Sauvian.

**-C'est vrai que cette nuit, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, hein, ma chère Sauvian ? Satanés cauchemars… j'entendais tes gémissements de mon lit… et tes murmures… Que disais-tu déjà ? Ah oui, voilà, " Fais-moi un bisou, mon benja…",** imitait Miranda en mimant une mimique amoureuse et rêveuse.

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir de prononcer le prénom car Sauvian s'était levée et lui avait plaquée sa main contre la bouche. Sauvian était en pleine panique et ses yeux affolés observaient la salle fiévreusement. Elle avait de la chance, la plupart des élèves dormaient encore.

**-Je… je ne vois vraiment pas du tout de quoi tu parles ? C'était toi qui devais rêver !** s'empressa de se justifier Sauvian.

**-Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'empêcher de parler ? **s'étonna Natacha.

Sauvian resta muette quelques instants, mouchée par la remarque de la Poufsouffle, tandis que Miranda continuait à arborer une moue victorieuse et narquoise.

**-Sache que je n'aime pas qu'on mente, River ! Surtout à mon sujet !** répliqua la Serpentard, fière de son argumentation.

**-Oh arrête, c'est pas bien grave d'éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un, tu sais. Même une Serpentard peut aimer, demande à Miranda !** dit Johannah.

A cette remarque, Miranda ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués. Depuis quand aimait-elle quelqu'un ? Elle devait avoir loupé un épisode…

Sauvian elle aussi faisait une drôle de tête. Miranda essayait de parler mais la main de sa colocataire de chambre l'en empêchait encore donc, elle fit ce que toute personne raisonnable et réfléchie ferait dans une telle situation ; elle lui mordit la main.

Sauvian cria si fort que le fantôme parut sursauter en même temps que tous les élèves.

Miranda se retourna vers Johannah, furieuse :

**-Qui t'a dit une telle connerie, exactement ? J'aime personne, y'a que des cons dans ce foutu château !**

**-Bah enfin, ça se voit comme le nez tordu de Rusard au milieu de son visage tout ridé !** ricana la Poufsouffle, **Pas vrai, Nat ? **

**-Graveuuh,** chantonna celle-ci.

**-Voilà, tu vois ? On a deviné que tu avais le béguin pour Kleist ! Il est pas super m'enfin, chacun ses goûts…, **concéda la Poufsouffle de bonne grâce.

**-Ken ?** s'étouffa à moitié Miranda.

**-Kleist ?** s'étonnèrent la plupart des élèves.

**-MOI ?** hurla le concerné, horrifié.

**xoOox**

**-Alors pourquoi, souvent, tu préfères être avec lui plutôt qu'avec nous ?** s'enquit Johannah, furieuse.

**-N'importe quoi ! Ecoute, c'est seulement que lui c'est un apprenti mage noir et que vous, bah vous, vous êtes de gentilles Poufsouffle…,** essaya de se justifier Miranda.

**-Alors pour toi, on est seulement des « gentilles Poufsouffle » ? Ah bah merci beaucoup, Miranda, ça fait vachement plaisir !** s'écria la blonde, sarcastique.

**-Et si on rentrait, les filles ?** proposa Natacha en se frictionnant les bras.

Johannah était sortie, folle de rage, de la salle d'Histoire de la magie après que la sonnerie ait retenti. Miranda n'avait pas apprécié l'allusion à un certain amour qu'elle portait à Wayne alors toutes les deux s'étaient disputées malgré les essais de Natacha pour les calmer. Johannah avait parcouru le château au hasard d'une démarche rageuse, en continuant à s'engueuler avec Miranda, Natacha les suivant. Elles étaient alors arrivées dans le parc de Poudlard où, en ce mois d'octobre, il pleuvait des cordes. Mais ça n'avait gêné ni Miranda, ni Johannah qui avaient continué à se crier dessus.

**-Tu sais, d'habitude, dire que quelqu'un est gentil, c'est un compliment,** ironisa Miranda en ignorant Natacha.

-**Oui, mais pas quand ça sort de ta bouche, infâme Serpentard !** hurla Johannah de toutes ses forces.

**-Ok, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire,** rectifia Miranda en voyant son amie sortir littéralement de ses gonds. **Alors, reprenons… hum, disons que je pensais que vous ne vous seriez pas entendus mais, que ce soit clair, je-ne-l'aime-pas !**

Johannah se calma quelque peu mais elle continuait à jeter regard noir sur regard noir.

**-Si tu l'aimes bien, on l'aurait surement bien aimé aussi !** assura Johannah avec certitude.

**-C'est sûr mais on peut rentrer, là ?** bégaya Natacha, les cheveux trempés.

**xoOox**

Un silence de plomb planait autour de la bande de sorciers assis à une table de la bibliothèque. Miranda arborait un sourire narquois et qui voulait clairement dire « Qui avait encore raison, hein ? » ; Johannah tapotait la table de sa main manucurée en fusillant Miranda du regard ; Natacha chantonnait une musique des Bizarr's Sisters ; Wayne n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre avant de pousser de profonds soupirs.

**-Bon… on fait quoi ? **demanda Wayne.

**-Une expérience !** répondit Miranda avec un ricanement.

**-Tu veux faire quoi plus tard, Kleist ?** l'interrogea Johannah en faisant mine de s'intéresser à la réponse.

**-Officiellement ou officieusement ?** demanda-t-il.

Miranda comprenant où il voulait en venir, eut un sourire sardonique. Johannah parut décontenancée par la question et réfléchit quelques instants à son sens tandis que Natacha reprenait le refrain de la chanson en bruit de fond.

**-Officiellement,** répondit la blonde en hésitant.

**-Je veux créer des potions,** dit-il.

**-Et officieusement ?** reprit Johannah, suspicieuse malgré elle.

**-Mangemort.**

Johannah fit un terrible bond, Miranda explosa de rire et Natacha… bah ne réagit même pas.

**-Je… Miry, tu peux pas trainer avec un futur mangemort, quand même !** cracha la Poufsouffle au bord de la crise de nerfs.

**-Il n'a pas vraiment le choix, Jo. Sa famille a déjà choisi pour lui et comme c'est une poule mouillée, il va obéir,** le défendit Miranda à sa façon.

**-Merci, Sang-de-Bourbe, mais la prochaine fois, ferme-la, tu veux bien ?** s'énerva le Serpentard.

Johannah serra les dents en entendant Wayne traiter Miranda de Sand-de-Bourbe mais ne fit aucun commentaire… ce n'était pas à elle d'en faire, n'est-ce pas ?

**-Donc, tu ne veux pas le devenir ?** demanda Johannah, méfiante.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, jeta un regard à Miranda puis répondit :

**-Non. Les Moldus sont inférieurs, ça c'est clair mais je ne suis pas d'avis qu'on ait le droit de les tuer. Après tout, on ne tue pas les hippogriffes, ni les sombrals.**

Sa réponse ne plut pas vraiment à Johannah mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec les projets de Voldemort la rassurait un peu.

**-J'adore les hippogriffes, c'est mon animal préféré,** déclara Natacha après avoir chanté la dernière parole de sa chanson.

**xoOox**

Miranda regardait son café au lait dans son bol d'un regard ensommeillé. Trois jours étaient passés, trois jours qu'elle ne dormait pas bien. Trois jours qu'elle refaisait le même cauchemar, avec la même fillette avec les mêmes yeux. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Les gesticulations et murmures de Sauvian dans son sommeil n'arrangeaient rien. D'ailleurs, celle-ci aussi avait l'air très fatigué. Miranda était sûre qu'elle avait si honte de rêver d'un Gryffondor qu'elle s'obligeait à rester éveillée mais évidemment ça ne marchait pas, au bout d'un moment, elle finissait quand même par s'endormir.

**-J'ai finalement trouvé une potion qui pourrait être bien pratique pour tes vengeances,** l'avertit Wayne en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

**-Cool, **marmonna Miranda en se frottant les yeux.

**-Ouais. Y a un petit souci, par contre. Un mois pour la préparer. Et encore, si on le fait bien,** dit-il.

**-Un mois ?** répéta Miranda, incrédule.

-**C'est de la magie noire, Sang-de-Bourbe. Ça ne se prépare pas comme ça ! D'ailleurs, un sorcier de notre niveau ne devrait pas être capable de la concocter, normalement. Mais bon, comme je suis un as en potion, ça va le faire ! **assura-t-il avec une fierté non-dissimulée.

**-C'est ça, passe-toi de la pommade tant que tu veux mais tu restes une merde en Botanique !**

Wayne émit une sorte de grognement rageur mais ne releva pas d'avantage. Il poursuivit :

**-Alors, t'es d'accord ?**

**-C'est quoi ta potion ? Elle fait quoi exactement ? **

Il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Toute la tablée de Serpentard somnolait à moitié, même Draco Malefoy dont le nez trempait presque dans son bol. Wayne revint à la brunette et lui révéla :

**-Elle change la personnalité de la victime ; tu as juste à rajouter à la potion un morceau de ce que tu veux ou de la personne que tu veux. C'est un peu comme le Polynectar, si tu veux.**

**-Hum… j'ai rien compris !** déclara Miranda.

Wayne soupira.

« Avec une andouille pareille, je vais pas aller loin ! », pensa-t-il.

**-Prenons un exemple, ok ? Alors, disons que tu veux que D.M…**

**-C'est qui D.M. ? **l'interrompit Miranda en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

**-Oh, Par Merlin mais t'es conne ou quoi ? C'est un nom de code… D.M…. réfléchis. Un D et un M, à ton avis ?** s'agaça le jeune homme en remontant ses lourdes lunettes sur son nez.

**-Ah ok ! Le blondinet !** s'exclama-t-elle.

**-Si tu veux, mais appelle-le D.M., ce sera plus prudent,** s'impatienta-t-il.

**-C'est con comme truc, n'importe quel débile saura de qui on parle si on prend les initiales !** fit-elle remarquer, hautaine.

**-Malefoy n'est pas le seul à avoir ces initiales, Sang-de-Bourbe !** chuchota-t-il. **Il y a Dylan Miller, Maeva Detry et Molly Dock. Et peut-être même d'autres, alors arrête de t'angoisser. Personne ne devinera.**

**-Oui mais c'est à Malefoy qu'on pense en premier ! Je n'avais encore jamais entendu leurs noms à ceux que tu viens de citer, tandis que le blondinet, on en parle tout le temps ! **contra Miranda.

**-Dans ce cas, comment veux-tu l'appeler ?** s'énerva le Serpentard. **Mais grouille-toi de trouver un surnom !**

**-Bah, le Blondinet, par exemple,** proposa Miranda.

**-Y en a pas des masses des blonds à Serpentard, et des Serpentard qui parlent d'élèves de d'autres maisons ça fait louche…**

**-La Blondasse, alors. Tout le monde pensera qu'on parle d'une fille et, par contre, y en a un paquet des blondes,** dit Miranda en jetant un regard à Guess et Huitard.

**-Pas mal, c'est d'accord ! Ce sera La Blondasse !** ricana-t-il, satisfait.

**-Bon, reprends ton explication.**

**-Ouais, donc, je disais, imagine que tu veuilles que **_**La Blondasse**_** ait la personnalité d'un crapaud, tu fous de la bave de crapaud dans le chaudron. Tu veux qu'il se prenne pour la chanteuse des Bizarr's Sisters ? Tu y jettes le parchemin où tu y as recopié les paroles d'une de leurs chansons… et ainsi de suite. T'as pigé ?**

**-Donc si je veux qu'il se prenne pour Rogue, je prends une des mèches graisseuses de…, **demanda Miranda mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée de deux Poufsouffle.

Johannah s'assit à côté de Miranda tandis que Natacha prenait place en face, juste à côté d'un Wayne éberlué. Tous les Serpentard leurs jetaient des regards révoltés. Depuis quand les blaireaux venaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner avec les serpents ?

**-Hé ! Vous vous croyez où **? s'exclama Théodore Nott, assis un peu plus loin.

**-ça te regarde, Nott ? **s'enquit Johannah en ne prenant même pas la peine de le regarder.

**-Bon appétit, tout le monde ! **souhaita Natacha à la cantonade.

Natacha prit une pomme et croqua à pleine bouche dans le fruit. Miranda, les yeux encore gonflés par le sommeil, regardait ses deux amies prendre leurs aises comme si elles se trouvaient à la table des Poufsouffle. Décidemment, elles voulaient vraiment faire ami-ami avec Wayne !

**-Cet après-midi, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. On y va tous ensemble,** les renseigna Johannah en prenant un toast et de la confiture de betterave.

**-Tu vas manger ça ?** demanda Miranda, dégoûtée en fixant Johannah tartiner son toast.

**-J'aime pas Pré-au-Lard et puis, j'ai un devoir de Métamor…,** débuta Wayne, bien décidé à ne pas aller à cette sortie.

**-Ah c'est dommage parce que tu vas venir quand même, **fit mine de s'alarmer Johannah en ignorant la réplique de Miranda.

Johannah porta son toast à la bouche tandis que Miranda mimait une envie de vomir sous les rires de Natacha.

**-J'ai pas envie d'y aller !** s'indigna Wayne.

**-Je comprends bien mais t'as pas le choix, tu viendras avec nous ! Et Miranda, arrête ton cirque,** dit Johannah, la bouche pleine.

**-C'est pas dégueu ce que tu manges ?** s'enquit Miranda, sarcastique.

**-T'as quelque chose contre la betterave ?** répliqua Johannah.

Wayne soupira… ces filles étaient insupportables et toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Mais bon, il y avait un point positif ; à leur côté, il se sentait étrangement supérieur.


	16. Chapter 16

Alors, voilà, je dois dire que j'ai mis cette fic bien de côté et je ne saurai vous dire depuis quand je n'ai pas publié mais une review adorable m'a convaincu de l'update –merci à **L'ange du Crépuscule **à qui je dédie ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : La famille Vladev, une merveille !**

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis à une table des Trois Balais. Évidemment, le pub était bondé. Certains étaient même debout, ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver une table. Madame Rosmerta était des plus occupés et courrait à chaque table pour prendre les commandes. Bientôt ce fut le tour de Miranda et ses amis.

**-Bonjour, les jeunes, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?** demanda la femme avec un sourire chaleureux.  
**-Quatre bières-au-beurre,** répondit Miranda.

La femme s'en alla.

**-Merci pour nous avoir demandé notre avis, Miry,** ironisa Johannah.  
**-Ouais, vraiment, Sang-de-bourbe, fallait pas !** grinça le Serpentard avec un sale regard pour la jeune brune.  
**-On ne demande pas l'avis d'une rabat-joie et d'un débile ! Et je savais que Nat' serait de mon avis, de toute façon,** répliqua Miranda avec un grand sourire hypocrite.  
**-Toujours !** assura Natacha d'une voix claironnante.

Les deux autres s'étaient renfrognés.  
**  
-Je te déteste**, sifflèrent Johannah et Wayne.  
**-Moi aussi, je vous aime !** ricana la brune sous les rires joyeux de Natacha.

Soudain, les bières-au-beurre apparurent devant eux. Johannah se retourna vers Rosmerta et lui cria :

**-Merci, Rosie !  
-Pas de quoi, chérie !** lui répondit Rosmerta entre deux éclats de rire.

Johannah et Natacha connaissaient très bien la propriétaire du pub ; elles ne se contentaient jamais des sorties légales à Pré-au-Lard et s'y rendaient quelques soirs après les cours ou pendant les week-ends par un passage secret. Elles avaient déjà emmené Miranda avec elles depuis le début de l'année et cette dernière commençait à bien connaître le petit village.

Miranda se mit à siroter sa boisson quand elle aperçût une jeune blonde aux grands yeux bleus qui regardait le plafond du pub avec un regard rêveur. La jeune Serpentard ricana à cette vision ; Luna resterait Luna !

**-Lunaaa ! Ramène-toi !** hurla Miranda de sa table.

Tous tournèrent des regards agacés ou blasés vers Miranda. Quand cette peste de Serpentard allait-elle se décider à rester tranquille à sa place sans toujours devoir emmerder le monde ? Mais cette dernière avait autre chose à faire que de s'assurer la sympathie des élèves de la prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie… Faire en sorte que Luna s'intéresse à autre chose que le plafond du bar, par exemple.

La Serdaigle s'arracha de sa contemplation et focalisa son regard aérien sur la Serpentard qui l'avait appelée. Luna lui sourit avant de s'approcher de la table de son amie. Mais il n'y avait que quatre chaises. Miranda haussa un sourcil avant de regarder derrière elle ; un Poufsouffle de dernière année -si elle se souvenait bien- allait s'assoir. Au début de l'année, il lui avait indiqué un mauvais chemin pour les toilettes, ce qui fait qu'elle avait fait trois fois le tour du château en courant. En colère, elle était allée le voir le lendemain pour lui faire passer l'envie de se foutre d'elle. Il lui avait répondu que les moldus n'étaient bon qu'à ça en ricanant. Miranda tira la chaise vers elle pour que Luna puisse y prendre place. Le Poufsouffle tomba de tout son poids au sol, sur son arrière train -assez proéminant- en criant comme un porc qu'on égorge. Ni Miranda, ni Luna n'y fit attention… encore moins Natacha qui s'amusait à faire des bulles dans la bière-au-beurre avec sa paille qui accompagnait toujours ses boissons -Madame Rosmerta avait pris l'habitude depuis longtemps. Wayne jeta un bref regard impassible au septième-année qui continuait de gémir au sol tandis que Johannah était scandalisée, comme la plupart des clients présents dans le pub qui avaient vu la scène.

**-Pourquoi t'observais le plafond ?** demanda Miranda, curieuse.  
**-Je ne savais pas que les Ronflaks Cornus aimaient les Trois Balais,** répondit Luna.  
**-D'accord,** répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

Elle ne voyait pas trop le rapport avec sa question mais elle préférait ne pas aller plus loin. Elle savait où ça la mènerait…

**-Tu veux une bière-au-beurre ?** proposa Natacha qui avait vaguement suivi l'échange.  
**-Non, il y a du Potrache dedans. Ça peut faire pousser une seconde tête**, révéla Luna.

Miranda explosa de rire. Pas moyen de s'ennuyer en présence de la blonde ! Natacha hocha la tête, compréhensive.

**-Y en a pour qui ça ferait pas de mal de se voir pousser une deuxième tête !** lâcha Wayne avec un ricanement.  
**-Du Potrache ?** s'enquit Johannah en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Miranda réprima un soupir. Pourquoi poser la question ? Du Potrache et bien c'est du Potrache. Point barre. Décidemment, Johannah n'avait pas bien compris la personnalité assez originale de la Serdaigle.

Luna tourna la tête vers Johannah dans le but évident de lui expliquer ce qu'était cette substance présente dans la bière-au-beurre quand une voix criarde résonna :  
**  
-T'es idiote ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas vu que Cyprien allait s'assoir ?**

Miranda comprenant que la question s'adressait à elle, se retourna. Une jeune femme aux dents de cheval et à la tête en forme de courgette la mitraillait de ses yeux noirs. Miranda prit le soin de la détailler avec mépris de la tête aux pieds. La jeune femme eut un soudain malaise.

-**Cyprien n'avait qu'à s'assoir plus rapidement et s'assurer qu'il y avait une chaise sous son derrière. Ça lui servira de leçon… et puis, ça va, Monsieur est rembourré contre les chûtes,** dit la Serpentard d'une voix trainante.

Un murmure offusqué fit vague dans le café tandis que certains élèves riaient de la remarque, surtout des Serpentard. Johannah donna un coup de pied à son amie sous la table et Wayne renifla, méprisant, en jetant un sale regard au pauvre jeune homme qui pleurnichait au sol.

**-Comment… comment peux-tu dire des choses aussi méchantes ?** s'indigna la jeune femme.  
**-Les moldus ne sont bons qu'à ça, pas vrai, Cycy ?** répéta-t-elle la phrase que lui avait sortie le rondouillet, au début de l'année.

Le jeune homme releva son regard mouillé et la foudroya du regard mais n'ajouta rien. Les clients oublièrent la scène et revinrent à leurs commandes. Après un dernier regard plein d'orgueil, Miranda retourna à sa bière-au-beurre. Moldue, elle était, mais rancunière, encore plus.

**xOxOxO**

**-C'est enfin prêt**, annonça Wayne.

Miranda jeta un regard fier à la potion qui reposait dans ce gros chaudron. Elle était bleu turquoise comme le prédisait la recette.

**-Enfin,** répéta la brune.

Un mois était passé lentement. Chaque soir, les deux Serpentard s'étaient rendus dans cette petite salle près des cachots. Ils camouflaient la porte quand ils la quittaient. Pour Miranda, au début, ce fut bien éprouvant. Son mois de retenue n'était pas encore terminé alors elle devait passer une heure à la bibliothèque puis rejoindre son complice. En plus, elle ne dormait quasiment pas à cause de ses cauchemars et des murmures incessants de Sauvian. Elle devait jeter un sort pour que le bruit ne passe pas à travers des rideaux entourant son lit. Mais le sort n'avait pas été facile, au bout d'une semaine de nuits blanches elle trouva la solution à son problème. Elle fit du chantage à Sauvian ; soit elle jetait elle-même un sort à ses rideaux ; soit elle allait dire à son Benjamin qu'elle rêvait de lui tous les soirs. Sauvian avait accepté de mauvaise grâce. Le problème du bruit avait donc été résolu mais il restait les cauchemars. Et à ça, Miranda n'avait aucune idée pour leur échapper.

Alors, elle rattrapait ses nuits en Divination et en Histoire de la Magie. Parfois en Potion, pendant que Wayne faisait le travail tout seul.

Enfin, maintenant tout était fini. Il ne manquait plus que de mettre au point un plan pour faire boire la potion aux deux victimes et de choisir quelle personnalité serait la plus ridicule pour chacune d'elles. Bref, un jeu d'enfant comparé à ce qu'ils avaient enduré jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**-Il faudrait s'assurer qu'elle marche bien**, fit remarquer le jeune homme, la gorge serrée.

Miranda releva la tête brusquement. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça… hors de question qu'elle boive de ça !

**-Bah vas-y, bois, je t'en prie,** répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.  
**-Pourquoi moi ?** s'offusqua-t-il.  
**-Parce que tu es le grand Ken et que c'est à toi de le faire,** dit la jeune fille en ricanant.  
**-Non, non, Sang-de-bourbe. C'est à toi de boire. Après tout, on s'en fout de ce qui puisse t'arriver ; tu ne vaux rien !** déclara Wayne avec un regard vengeur.  
**-C'est qui le mec entre nous deux ? C'est à toi d'avoir des couilles, pas à moi !** lança-t-elle, suffisante.

Qu'il détestait quand elle prenait cet air supérieur et hautain. Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant de fierté alors qu'elle était comme un poil dans la soupe ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe à Poudlard ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe à Serpentard ? Un grand mystère pour lui. Un grand mystère qui l'énervait beaucoup !

**-Très bien, je vais la boire ta potion,** capitula-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Wayne changea une bougie qui trainait en verre et se servit pendant que Miranda regardait autour d'elle. Que pouvait-elle bien mettre dans le verre du jeune Serpentard ? Elle laissa errer son regard dans la petite pièce quand il s'arrêta sur une boule de poils enflammée… Grimace. Miranda sourit.

**-Grim', viens voir Maman !** chantonna la Serpentard avec un regard sadique pour son ami.

Wayne déglutit en voyant Grimace bondir dans les bras de celle qu'il quittait peu souvent. Miranda caressa le singe avant de lui arracher un poil sous le grognement de son animal.

**-C'est pour la bonne cause, Grim',** dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Wayne n'apprécia que peu la réplique de son amie mais il ne dit rien. « Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer », se dit-il en voyant Miranda jeter le poil dans le verre plein de potion.

**-Tu me le payeras, Sang-de-bourbe !** siffla Wayne.

Puis il but sous le regard ironique de Miranda. Un silence nerveux envahit la pièce ; il ne se passait rien. Ils n'avaient quand même pas passé tout un mois dans cette salle pour rien ? Miranda était au bord de la crise de nerf quand soudain Wayne émit un grognement, suivi d'un drôle de cri suraigu.

Miranda haussa un sourcil étonné… se pourrait-il qu'il hurle comme un singe ? Elle dut attendre de le voir bondir à quatre pattes et faire grimace sur grimace pour être persuadée que leur acharnement avait payé. La potion était parfaite. Miranda en hurla de rire, Wayne se grattant la tête avec un regard dénué de toute humanité…

Un peu plus loin, Grimace observait son double humain avec perplexité. Etait-il aussi ridicule que cette chose bipède ? Grimace se rassura en se disant que lui, au moins, avait toujours eu beaucoup de succès auprès des femelles, en Amazonie…

**xOxOxO**

**-Que faites-vous en dehors de votre dortoir à…,** commença à grincer Huitard, la préfète-en-chef.

Miranda soupira. Ils avaient réussi pendant tout le mois à éviter toute forme d'autorité lors de leurs sorties nocturnes et ce devait être le dernier soir qu'ils se faisaient choper. La malchance avait encore frappé sur la tête brune de Miranda…

Wayne jeta un regard à sa montre, voyant le combat intérieur de la préfète-en-chef et l'aida d'une voix placide :

**-Minuit moins le quart.  
-Merci,** répondit Huitard sèchement. **Alors, vous avez une explication, je suppose ?  
-Non**, dit Wayne.  
**-Bien sûr que si !** intervient Miranda avec un air arrogant. **Ken est somnambule.**

Wayne soupira, à son tour. Qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait être stupide. De un, l'appeler Ken devant Huitard alors que personne ne connaissait ce surnom. De deux, on pouvait encore croire en ce mensonge si on éludait la question ; et que faisait Miranda avec lui ? Elle pouvait toujours dire qu'il était venu la réveiller dans son somnambulisme mais les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles étaient ensorcelés pour les garçons, même les somnambules.

**-Toi aussi, je suppose ?** répliqua la préfète froidement.  
**-On a ouvert un club « Les somnambules inavoués », on se retrouve toutes les nuits alors qu'on dort. Flippant, hein ?** répondit la jeune Serpentard à son ainée avec un sourire narquois.

Huitard parut s'indigner que cette _gamine_ ose se foutre d'elle de cette façon si présomptueuse. Son blason de préfète-en-chef n'était-il pas assez mis en évidence ? Etait-elle myope ?

**-Tu sais ce qui risque d'être _flippant_, Vladev ?** demanda avec colère la jeune femme.  
**-Nan**, dit Miranda avec néanmoins une vague idée en tête.  
**-Si je m'énerve, tu comprendras !** grinça Huitard.

Et Miranda explosa de rire. Huitard, tout comme Wayne, en furent choqués. Avait-elle conscience de ce qui risquait de lui tomber sur la tête ?

**-Une bonne retenue te fera rire aussi, je suppose ?** gronda Huitard, folle de rage.  
**-Arrête de supposer et fous-moi ta retenue, j'ai envie d'aller dormir, **répondit Miranda avec hauteur.

Huitard s'étouffa de fureur tandis que Wayne se demanda vaguement si la préfète allait savoir se retenir d'étriper Miranda…

**xOxOxO**

Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Quand cela cessera-t-il ? Ces cauchemars ? Elle avait pris une décision ; elle ira à la bibliothèque ce soir après les cours. Elle devait absolument comprendre son rêve qui devait bien signifier quelque chose, en fin de compte. Elle avait fini par supposer qu'elle était la fillette dans son rêve et que c'était une vision de son passé… un lointain passé. Elle avait eu l'idée lors d'un cours de divination.

_Flash-back :_

**-L'étude des rêves est primordiale aux devins. Ils révèlent souvent des choses enfouies en chacun de nous. Ils aident des fous à retrouver la raison, des amnésiques à retrouver la mémoire…,** disait Trelawney d'une voix sépulcrale.

Mais Miranda n'écoutait déjà plus. « A retrouver la mémoire », ce qui voulait dire que peut-être son rêve était le _réveil_ d'un souvenir de son enfance.

_Fin du Flash-back._

Cette hypothèse avait alors occupé toutes ses pensées. Que voyait-elle vraiment dans son rêve ? Trois personnes et un enfant. Une fillette, plus exactement. Mais que se passait-il ? Etrangement, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Chaque détail. C'était différent de ces autres rêves où l'on ne se souvient de rien ou presque. Elle pourrait dessiner -si elle dessinait bien- chacun des figurants de son cauchemar ; cet homme grand et aristocratique, aux yeux aciers et à la chevelure noire encre, aux traits fins et durs, à la posture noble et arrogante ; cette vieille femme au teint blanc, presque gris, qui scrutait la scène de ses petits yeux de rats ; cette autre femme, bien plus jeune et si belle, triste et mélancolique, dont les larmes faisaient briller ses yeux d'un bleu clair hypnotisant ; et cette toute petite fille au visage si blanc qui dormait… cette fillette qui lui ressemblait beaucoup trop.

Mais un détail la perturbait si la supposition s'avérait juste. Dans son rêve, la vieille femme employait le mot « Cracmol ». Un terme sorcier, ce qui voudrait dire…

**-Tu penses à quoi ?** demanda Natacha d'un ton curieux.  
**-A rien**, répondit Miranda en sortant de ses réflexions.

**xOxOxO**

_Les grandes familles sorcières de Russie_, d'Igor Malevitch.

Le livre qu'il lui fallait. Miranda sourit, satisfaite. Un peu plus loin, Mme Pince épiait la jeune fille. Hors de question que cette petite insolente vienne perturber l'humeur paisible de son antre maintenant que son mois de retenue était terminé ! A la moindre occasion, elle la jetterait dehors ! Et Mme Pince n'était pas connue pour sa pitié !

Miranda prit le livre et s'assit à une petite table libre. Elle l'ouvrit ; c'était un genre d'annuaire. Les familles étaient inscrites par ordre alphabétique. Le hasard avait fait qu'elle ait ouvert à la famille des « Gorbatov ». Elle alla à la fin, à la lettre V.

Elle tomba enfin sur le nom qui l'intéressait. Son nom. Vladev. Elle poussa un soupir fatigué. Elle aurait préféré que son nom n'apparaisse jamais car ça voulait dire tant de chose… de une, Miranda n'était pas une sang-de-bourbe. De deux, Miranda n'était pas française. Ça elle le savait évidemment ; Vladev, ça n'a pas une connotation très _french_, comme diraient ses camarades. Mais elle avait la nationalité française, elle était née dans ce pays et y avait vécu toute sa vie… avait-elle toujours cru. Dans ce livre, il était marqué noir sur blanc qu'une Miranda Andreï-Vladev était née un 28 décembre de l'année 1981 dans la ville russe, Saratov.

Soit toute sa vie était fausse ; elle était une descendante d'une famille russe sorcière et pure. Soit, elle était victime d'une affreuse série de coïncidences ; une autre jeune fille portant le même nom qu'elle et étant née le même jour de la même année était elle aussi une sorcière.

Contrite, elle se mit à lire le paragraphe qui était dédié à ce qu'il paraissait être sa famille. D'après ce livre, il était question d'une famille aux traditions nobles et pures, engagée dans la lutte de la purification du sang aux côtés du Lord Noir.

Miranda rechercha un certain Adam dans la liste des membres de cette famille et le trouva. Etait-ce son père ? Cet homme qui voulait se débarrasser d'elle, la croyant démunie de toute puissance magique ? Cet être immonde aux idées arrêtées qui la hantait la nuit ?

Assaillie par tant de pensées désagréables, elle referma le livre d'un geste brusque. Elle venait d'apprendre que sa famille l'avait abandonnée par convenance. Elle s'était toujours imaginée une famille aimante et désespérée qui par des coups du sort avait été contrainte à laisser leur fille aux soins d'un orphelinat miteux du sud de la France. Et là, tout s'écroulait.

Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas tout. Premièrement, comment se pouvait-il qu'elle comprenne un strict mot de la conversation si elle était prononcée en russe ? Deuxièmement, pourquoi faire tout ce chemin pour l'abandonner ? Aller jusqu'en France… à quoi cela servait-il ?

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu ne savais pas lire, **ricana une voix.

Une voix qui fit faire un bon phénoménale à Miranda. Une voix un peu trop proche de son oreille droite au goût de Miranda. Elle tourna la tête rapidement comme par réflexe et se retrouva à moins de dix centimètres du visage d'un jeune homme assez séduisant au sourire narquois. Plus encore que sa voix, le peu de distance entre ce visage et le sien la paralysa.

Elle n'aimait pas ça. Etre comme prise au piège, son cœur ne lui obéissant plus et préférant battre la chamade. Ses yeux qui ne voulait plus se détacher des siens et son cerveau qui bouillonnait. Oh non, elle n'aimait pas ça car elle n'était pas faite pour être dominée. Elle était celle qui devait en toute circonstance avoir les commandes.

Lui, il ne cessait de sourire et ses yeux bleus-verts refusaient de laisser en paix Miranda ; il continuait de les plonger dans l'océan sombre de ceux de la jeune fille.

**-Alors, Sang-de-bourbe ? Je te fais de l'effet ? Intéressant…,** souffla-t-il, railleur.

Ces paroles firent plus qu'aurait pu faire un seau d'eau froide. Les neurones de Miranda reprirent vie et son cœur sembla demander vengeance. Elle s'insulta un moment de son manque de réaction qui pouvait porter à confusion mais elle savait ce qu'il en était ; elle était chamboulée émotionnellement par les découvertes qu'elle venait de faire et la présence soudaine de son camarade l'avait… elle-ne-sait-quoi, en fait, mais était-ce important ?  
**  
-Tu parles de l'envie de vomir qui m'a soudainement prise à la gorge ?** s'enquit Miranda, hautaine.

Elle prit le soin de s'éloigner du jeune homme qui émit un ricanement moqueur.

-**Mais bien sûr, je vais te croire, **dit celui-ci, sarcastique.

Miranda préféra ignorer Kommerston, il commençait sérieusement à l'énerver avec son air de tout comprendre et ses allusions vicieuses. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre le livre qu'elle avait laissé sur la table pour aller le ranger mais une main s'en empara avant elle.

**-_Les grandes familles sorcières de Russie_ ?** s'étonna le jeune Serpentard en haussant un sourcil.  
**-Rends-moi ça !** lui ordonna Miranda avec colère.

Le jeune homme repoussa les mains de Miranda et lui tourna le dos pour pouvoir feuilleter l'ouvrage en paix. Miranda essayait de récupérer le livre mais Kommerston était plus adroit, plus rapide et plus fort… chacune de ses tentatives était inutile.

Par un instinct remarquable, Kommerston se rendit à la fin du livre, recherchant un nom bien précis. Il resta raide comme une statue quand enfin, le nom lui sauta aux yeux. Miranda en profita pour se saisir du livre mais elle déglutit en remarquant elle aussi le nom gravé en bas de la page à laquelle son camarade avait ouvert le livre ; la page qu'elle avait lu avec avidité et désespoir i peine quelques minutes.

**-Je comprends plus rien. Pourquoi t'es dans ce bouquin ?** demanda Kommerston.  
**-ça ne te regarde pas, crétin ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !** gronda la jeune fille en s'en allant d'un pas rageur.

Elle allait jeter le livre dans un coin de la bibliothèque, furieuse, quand elle se reprit. Il valait peut-être mieux le garder sous la main…

**xOxOxO**

**-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la Blondasse et l'Autre ?** l'interrogea Wayne en cours de potion.

Miranda sortit de mauvaise grâce de ses pensées. Le sujet « Vengeances » n'était plus d'actualité pour elle. Il n'avait plus la première place sur le podium « J'occupe l'esprit de Miranda Vladev ». A présent, elle ne réfléchissait qu'à son passé. Elle voulait tout savoir, elle en avait marre d'être une ignorante ; de ne connaitre ni sa mère, ni son père ; de ne savoir ni s'il faisait beau le jour de sa naissance, ni ce qu'on lui avait offert pour ses premiers anniversaires.

Il fallait qu'elle sache et rencontre sa famille même si ces derniers temps, elle les détestait plus qu'autre chose. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire. Ce n'était pas en restant à Poudlard qu'elle apprendrait quelque chose ou croiserait ses parents au bout d'un couloir. Il fallait qu'elle prenne les choses en main mais comment ?

**-J'en sais rien !** répondit-elle néanmoins. **J'irai parler à Abbott et Macmillan.**

Il hocha la tête et jeta une queue de lézard dans la potion puante de leur chaudron.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Sang-de-bourbe ?** demanda-t-il sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers elle.

Miranda fut surprise par sa question. Il avait deviné qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout ? Elle eut un sourire, il était décidemment bien perspicace.

**-Je ne suis peut-être pas une Sang-de-bourbe, en fin de compte, Ken,** répondit-elle avec un sourire supérieur.

Dans un geste de surprise, il fit tomber un récipient où des drôles de têtards orange étaient avant placés et qui désormais gigotaient au sol.

**-Quoi ? Tu ne serais pas une Sang-de-bourbe… Sang-de-bourbe ?** s'étonna Wayne, mal à l'aise.

La jeune Serpentard explosa de rire.


End file.
